Gaiden through Time
by 818carlos
Summary: Boruto, his sister, and his teammate, Sarada, find themselves transported to the past. How will these children born in the era of light adapt to the new world they find themselves within? What will they learn on their adventure to the past about their parent's past and about their outlooks on the future? Or will churning oceans of time wipe them clear off the plane of existence?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this is going to be my first time travel fanfic, hurray!... So anyway... I decided to create a time travel fic since I've always been interested in making one myself. That and I can't stop the ideas from swirling in my head... So for the sake of my own sanity I'll be uploading this for you all to hopefully enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

A thick fog laid over the surrounding mountain side as the the moonlight casts a cold luminance on the landscape.

"Its still too early to take a break..." A callous voice cuts through the silent night as a young adolescence struggles to find the strength to lift himself from the ground.

"ngh..." he moans back attempting to reply.

"If your not interested in continuing then neither am I, stand or I'm leaving." The voice replied noticeably more stern.

The boy rose at the remark barely finding the ability to balance himself into a standing position. "Hai!" the blonde yells in a horse confirmation.

"Good..." The blue haired man behind the voice finally appears through the thick fog standing before the much shorter preteen.

The blonde swirls the blood expelled from his throat during his previous reply with his tongue as he stares down the tall blue haired man. His gaze intensifies as the silent tension fills the air. He understood what the blue hair man was doing as it was a habit he displayed constantly during all his previous dealings with him. He was gazing at him, weighing him, judging him as he always did. The boy could hardly recall the gaze of anyone else that left him as nervous, the eyes of this blue hair manned that seemed to judge the value of your entire existence at a single glance.

"I thought you'd still have more chakra left..." The blue haired man said dead panned.

The young blonde said nothing and merely continued to stare the his sensei down.

"... Very well..." His sensei muttered as he pulled a scroll from his cloak and tossed it to him.

The whiskered child snatched the scroll from the air and quickly unwrapped it.

"Its a map marking the location of several small temples you can find throughout these highlands. You're going to visit each one and mark the ground with an Uzumaki symbol like so.." The Elder Uchiha spoke as he demonstrated marking the muddied ground with his finger. "You will finish this before morning or you can forget about anymore training. If you fail don't even bother trying to find me, I'll already be gone"

"h-hai..." The winded preteen uttered as the blue haired man disappeared back into the mist watching as his illuminated eyes finally faded into the dense fog.

* * *

The trek was dangerous and several times the boy was certain he would fall off the mountain side but the boy carried on gripping the mountain side desperately as he climbed vertically up the rocky mountain. There were no paths nor roads on his journey and the mountains were more like pillars of rock that reached up towards the night sky. He rationed the remainder of his chakra weighing his physical condition with his chakra reserves in the hopes he'd be able to make both last as long as possible, too little chakra and he'd certainly give out from exhaustion, too much and he'd surely die.

At last he reached the first temple as he slowly entered the cave carved into the mountainside. This was the first temple but it was by no means the closest, but there was a reason he'd chosen to go to it first, strategy. Yes strategy, the task given to him wasn't just some endurance jockey mountain climbing marathon, it required strategy if he was going to reach them all before daybreak. By reaching he furthest one it would give him access to a mountain passage that all the temples were short proximity from. He imagined its how they were constructed in the first place. The real task was to analyze the map and make a judgment call on the most efficient way to reach all the designated targets failure would lead to exhaustion to the point of death or attempting to climb more difficult terrain that could kill you outright.

The first temple revealed itself to be much larger than he expected within the cave. A large hollowing with a circular opening to the sky shined light on a massive fifteen meter tall monk statue holding a mirror towards the cave exist.

All that was left was to leave a mark at the first temple and make out the rest of his-

"Hey there dope!" A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

He finished laying the marking and began to walk out of the cave.

"HEY! Don't just ignore me you fucking teme!" She growled at him as she noted the affect of her final word on him.

"What?..." He finally responded. _Teme huh?_ His father's favorite casual word rummaged inside his head.

"Geeze, don't give me such a warm hello you're embarrassing me... teme" The raven haired girl jeered with a smirk.

 _Again with my old man's word._ He grimaced. "What are you even doing here in the first place? This place isn't exactly a light stroll length from your home. I'm training now you're in the way..." He replied back sternly. "Besides don't you have training to do with my father?"

"I can ask you the same question. Dad was suppose to come home two days ago! But instead he's here off with his star pupil just training it up!" She scowled at him.

 _Star pupil she says? Keh!_ "Yes, and? I'm too busy right now to play with you." The blonde shooed her off.

"HA?! Don't you dare shrug me off!" The female Uchiha tugged at his collar from behind. "What you having too much of a blast training with my dad to answer just a few darn questions?! Shanaroo!" She barked off at him.

 _Honestly, what nonsense is this girl spouting off now? Can't she see clearly my relationship with her father is nothing like the apprenticeship she has with mine or is she really blinded that much by her father figure issues?_ "Listen to me! I don't have any time for this you can ask him anything you want yourself. I have to-"

"NIIIIIISAN!~" A energetic female shape human projectile shrieked off as she jumped from the cave entrance.

"Wha-" The blonde blathered as he awaited the inevitable. _Dear god no. Not another 'sisterlove kamakazi' hug._

"I'm still talking here!" The female Uchiha yelled as she tightened her grip and tugged more forcefully on the him.

"Will you all jus-" He stopped himself short as he noticed a bright blue hue resonate from the statue. "What on earth-" He turned to face the moon that could be seen clearly from the cave entrance.

"Hehehehe!" His sister began to giggle as she flew through the air about to strike her target.

"Himawari-chan don't!" The blonde yelled as the moonlight hit the statue mirror causing it to shine brightly in a blinding display of blue light.

"What the fuck is that?!" The raven hair girl cries out.

 _Shit!_ The Uzumakis finally reunite in a unstoppable cascade of events as all three are pushed into the mirror and disappear through it.

* * *

 **Well there was the prologue! To answer some questions, no this doesn't mean I've given up on my other fanfics, I've actually gotten through half of the final chapter of changing leaves. This is simply another work I'm going to be starting up to stop these ideas from driving me insane :D!**

 **With that said review, fav, follow! Just updated trying to root out a few more mistakes if you find any feel free to correct them in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well we made it to chapter 1. Here we'll get started with the actual time travel stuff.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Bolt awakes to the feeling of hard wood. His condition wasn't exactly optimal to begin with and his sister's kamikazi hug hadn't bettered it in any shape or form. The room felt like it was spinning and it was making him nauseous it appeared that whatever happened wasn't without side effects. It was beginning to be far too difficult to remain conscious and the boy finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

"Mhmm..." The young Uzumaki groaned as he began to arise drenched in his own sweat. He awakened to find himself in the living room of what seemed to be a hovel of some sort.

After a few attempts he manages to stand up with his blurred vision slowly returning to clarity and began to have a clearer picture of the room. It was near the main entrance, had a few chairs around a table, and he could see the kitchen as evident by a fridge in his sight.

He'd almost call it homey if it wasn't for the unfathomable amount of mess and trash spread throughout it. _How the hell does anyone even live like this?_ Bolt had been raised in a very clean home with visits to the Hyuuga estate, which was managed to remain spotless, and couldn't comprehend how anyone would let a home fall into such decay.

"Hnn..." He muttered as he approached the nearest window. _I suppose I should be more focused on figuring out just where I happen to be. Just how did I end up in this hovel? It would make no sense to just leave me here if this was a kidnapping; maybe someone found me unconscious in the cave and brought me here-_ Bolt was interrupted as the doorknob began to turn. _Well I guess I'm going to have my questions answered faster then I thought._

"Damn Sasuke!~ Making me look bad again just because I forgot my wallet at home! Why I oughta-"

A whiskered boy no older than him stormed inside ranting off in fury.

"..." The taller whiskered child stood silently before the young Jinchuriki.

"..." The shorter whiskered boy returned the stare as they both appeared dumbfounded. "H-ha Wha?! Who the hell are you?!"

"Who am I?! Just who are you and why are you using transformation to appear as my young father?" Bolt countered more than a little surprised at how someone playing dress up as his father would not be aware who Naruto's son was.

"Transformed into who?! I don't have any idea what your blabbering about! And I'm for sure no one's young dad, so you must be some lunatic! And why the hell do you look like me?!" The not so elder now Uzumaki shouted back at him.

"What in all….. The audacity! You dare parade around as my father in childhood and question MY sanity?" The lavender eyed boy replied nearing the end of his wit.

"Audacity? What does…. Oh I get it!" The blue eyed Uzumaki suddenly became elated forming a rather crooked sneering smile. "You must me a fan of mine aren't you?! That makes sense! You just dressed up as me!"

"Dah-uh, WHAT?!" Bolt reached a level of confoundment at the absolutely maddening accusation.

"Hehehe! You don't have to be to shy about it even though you making yourself look like me is a little creepy….." his father carried on completely confident he has deduced the situation.

"Listen here naive! I am no admirer of my father, which you cannot possibly be in the first place! And I most certainly not making myself appear like him! Lastly, I am Boruto Uzumaki son of the very Naruto Uzumaki you are pretending to be. So I suggest you stop this charade before I have you imprisoned for impersonation of the 7th Hokage!" The taller whiskered Uzumaki stated authoritatively.

"Naive?…. Listen buddy I-" Naruto blinked. "7th Hokage?" The blue eyed Uzumaki formed a confused gaze.

"Yes Seventh? What are you daft?" Bolt furrowed his brow at his father's imposter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His young father exploded in laughter. "Like I'm totally gonna be Hokage, but seventh? Pfft! We are still on the 3rd and there have only been 4! So what I'm going to be Hokage at the age of the pervy old man?" Naruto chided as he rolled in the ground in laughter.

 _How can anyone be this ignorant?!_ "Just what kind of-" Bolt shivered in frustration as his father's laughter interrupted him yet again.

"Look bub you can check the Hokage faces yourself and count 4! Not 7!" Naruto motioned towards window.

"What madness are you-" _N-no th-there is no way._ Bolt stared mouth wide at the Hokage faces stopping at his grandfather Minato. "That's impossible!" Bolt had defaced the faces on many occasions in his troubled youth and knew every inch of the Hokage faces. And now he stared at a monument missing three entire faces.

"Hahaha!" Naruto continued his laughter with his eyes closed on the ground.

 _It has to be a lie! Byakugan!_ Alas it was no illusion nor con his byakugan confirmed the horrifying reality. He turned face grimaced towards his father only to confirm that it was no transformation jutsu. _It's not possible!_

"Mhmm? So what I tell-" His father's sentence was cut short by him covering his father's eyes. "H-hey!" Naruto flailed.

Bolt deactivated his byakugan before releasing his father determined to preserve as much as much knowledge as he could now that he understood the situation. "Sorry…" Bolt apologized releasing his father feeling a mix of dread, shame, and above all worry over the implausible turn his life has taken.

"W-well no sweat, you're obviously a little lost up there." His father gestured to his head.

"Haah…" Bolt sighed at the task that laid before him. "Look…. I apologize for not believing you were Naruto Uzumaki but!…."

"But?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

The lavender eyed Uzumaki pressed his lips as he grimaced. "As implausible as it may seem from your current self… You must assure yourself that all the claims apart from questioning your identity have been spoken in truth!"

"Ah…" His father softened his eyes and stared at him sympathetically.

"So... you believe me?" Bolt felt slightly relieved at how much simpler it had been than he anticipated.

"Yes I understand believe you completely" his father firmly clasped his hands bringing a smile to Bolt's face. "I believe you really think all you said is true and want you to know I will do everything I can to cure you messed up head" Naruto spoke as tears fell from his eyes.

The taller whiskered child forms a blank expression at his father's latest vow. "Keh… just another promise for you to break" Bolt whispers with a lowering his eyes.

"Hmm? What did you-" The shorter blonde suddenly finds himself experiencing sharp pain originating from a single finger jab perpetrated by his own son. "Ow! What the hell! Why does a poke hurt so damn much?!" Naruto cries out as he once again finds himself rolling around on the ground.

"Hnn… Well unfortunately I would prefer to bring a conclusion sooner rather than later" Bolt spoke monotoned as he sat beside his father grabbing his hands and pressing it against his face.

"Uhm?" His father blurted out showing clear discomfort at their rather odd physical connection.

"My whiskers…. when you pull them out, they take 3 months to grow back. And they hurt like hell if you pull on them." Bolt replied with a serious expression.

"How the hell would you know-" Naruto asked genuinely considering the insanity of what his supposed son was saying to be true.

"It's because I've lived with these particular facial features since the day I was born. As I assume you know full well how that would be…" The taller whiskered boy stood up.

"But there's just no way that's possible… that would mean you really are my…" His father followed suit picking himself up.

"You feel the need to revocalize that with me? I am confounded as much as you are at the implausibility of our current predicament." The Hokage's first born admitted. "But there is no other option but to accept reality…."

"So you're really my kid?! No kidding?!" Naruto perked up a bit.

"… Yes?-" The lavender eyed Uzumaki attempted to answer.

"A-and all that stuff you said about me becoming Hokage it's true?! Freaking awesome! I always knew I'd be Hokage I just knew it!" Naruto jumped striking the air feeling positively pumped with delight. "So when do I become Hokage? What kind of get up do I wear? How does my face look on the monument? Do I use a lot of cool jutsu techniques to show-"

"I can't answer any of that!" Bolt barked off ending his father's bombardment of questions.

"Huh? Why not?!" His father whined disappointed at the response.

"Because it could alter history. It could change the future; you could end up being the wrong Hokage or not end up being one at all! Although I wouldn't mind it so much." The first born answered muttering the last sentence under his breath.

"Oh Cmon! One story of me using a super awesome jutsu couldn't hurt!" Naruto begged.

"No! Now stop asking I've already revealed more than what is likely safe, but it couldn't be helped since I let that out anyway and need you to trust me." Bolt countered.

"Hmmmm? What you need my help for?" His father inquired raising a brow.

"I require your assistance to help me first locate some people I assume followed me to this time and second figure out a way back." The lavender eyed boy replied.

"Ha! Sure thing!" Naruto touted off as he grabbed his son in a headlock. "There is nothing a pair of Uzumakis can't do!" He bellowed on.

 _Well his attitude is still pretty much the same. He seems strangely happy about me being here though… If I was him I'd just find it burdensome._ "Well… glad we settled that…" Bolt spoke as he slipped out of his father's embrace.

"Alright! We're totally finding your friends! Uzumaki partners 100%!" The shorter blonde proclaimed. "But first let's eat… I got some special deluxe ramen I've been saving you want some?" His father offered as they walked to the kitchen.

"Uhm first off.. for the sake of us all never EVER repeat that statement or any like it. Second, I had some ramen yesterday, so I'll just get something else." Bolt replies as he nears the fridge.

".…. You sure you're my son?" Naruto narrows his eyes as he takes out a instant ramen deluxe from the cabinet.

"Yes? I thought we-" Bolt is suddenly petrified. "Eh?…." He mutters as he abandons the fridge and begins raiding the cabinets. _What is this…._ "There is nothing here but instant ramen and some condiments… where are your groceries?!"

"My what? Eh… I just have ramen, it's easier to make and tastes great!" His father replies as his mouth waters in the aroma of freshly peeled ramen container.

 _HOW DOES ANYONE LIVE LIKE THIS?!_ Bolt reeled back in horror as he father continued to chuckle in the background.

* * *

 **Well that wraps up the first chapter. Not a whole lot to report since there no reviews to reply to and we're still just wetting our feet with the story. Review, fav, follow, etc you know the drill...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! First off I'd like to thank all the favorites and follows which have really helped motivate me to try to give a follow up chapter as soon as I could. Now before we get on to other matters I'll address the reviews.**

 **Hanmac:** To answer your question while spoiling and not giving too much, I'll refer you to remember the time travel event and go over it in your head a few times. As for Chocho that would be freaking hilarious, I just can't really seem to be able to write her well myself and didn't think about her when I initially started this work.

 **JohnPeaceKeeper:** I really appreciate the compliment I am actually pretty worried myself about this fanfiction's similarities to others before it and I was really hoping to bank a difference in dynamic that hasn't been used in the other ones I've seen. I placed the time of their arrival between the land of waves arc and the starting of the chunin exam arc. I'm just ecstatic with all I want to write them living in this new time.

 **Blaze27:** I will try my best, but my schedule can be quite busy.

 **Guest:** Ah yes Bolt's vocabulary, initially when I started the idea for this fanfiction Gaiden hadn't even come out yet, much less the trailers for the movie so you should base canon on only 700 for the terms of this fanfiction. However, some of elements from the trailers and Gaiden (especially for Sarada) have been thrown in to flesh out the background a bit more. Sarada should be about the same, but I will try to demonstrate that her adult figures she has had the opportunity to inspire to be are Naruto, and possibly Sakura. I really hope to reflect that. As for Bolt, I disliked Boruto's character in the way he seems to be dealt with in 700 and the trailers, so this is going to be a slight AU in terms of Bolt.

All that said... I understand and agree I should tone down Bolt's vocabulary, not even Neji talked so stoic (the relevance of that is a pretty huge spoiler, I can't keep my big mouth shut -). Therefore, I will be trying to tone down his speech to only reflect his status as estranged off shoot of the main Branch of the Hyuuga and son of the legendary seventh Hokage. I had an explanation for his speech patterns being the first scene of this chapter, but now it will seem like such a cop out lol.

 **Guest #2:** =)

 **Now with the reviews out of the way, I shall continue on with business, which I don't believe there is much left... good reviews everyone, you managed to get a lot more out of me then I should have given.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did every arc would have been like the land of waves and WWNinja would have been for reasons other than mystical super 10 tails summons. A lot more blood and fighting between the shinobi nations, but we work with what we got!**

* * *

"So... Its been bugging me for a while now..." His father began trying to start a conversation after he had finally calmed down from his shock.

"Yes?" The rather sullen blonde responded to his dad's invitation.

"How come you talk so weird? I don't think I've understood even half the words you've said..." Naruto inquired while scratching the side of his head.

Bolt furrowed his brow taking a few moments to fully register the question before responding "It's a by product of my upbringing that... I guess I don't really need to keep up anymore..." The realization of how much he was still holding on to the future comforting himself with something as pathetic as a forced learned speech pattern. _I guess Haishi's speech therapy was a lot more effective than I gave him credit for._

"How'd you end up stuck talking like a boring, old dictionary?" His ever blunt father demanded without a single ounce of subtlety.

"My speech patterns where far cruder when I was young, and it didn't much fit with my supposed status . One day you and mother decided that I could use some education in elegancy, so I was shipped to a... correctional facility." The taller blonde responded as he devoured the bowl of ramen before him. _In reality its just my grandfather's estate but I've been to prisons that were more lenient than the Hyuuga Estate._

"A correctional- That doesn't sound like anything I'd ever do!" Naruto countered taken slightly aback at the story.

"Hnn... well it hardly matters right now either way. You'll learn to guard your career and reputation in time anyway." Bolt dismissed and muttered to himself. "We have other business that is much more prudent to deal with or have you forgotten your promise already?"

"No way! Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja of his word I'll keep my promise to help you find your friends! Its my nindo, my ninja way!" The cerulean blue eyed boy proclaimed.

 _Keh.. As if I hadn't heard the exact same lie a thousand times before._

"So! Who are we looking for?!" Naruto grinned broadly causing his son to form a nervous frown.

"There is a female raven haired, glasses, about my height, and the same age as me. Then there is a another female around 2/3 my height, violet-blue hair, about four years my junior, and... two whiskers on either side of her face." The lavender eyed boy divulged realizing the futility or retaining the ancestry of his sister.

"Raven... violet-blue- wait!" The shorter blonde flailed practically dislodging his eyes. "Y-you mean?!"

"Uzumaki Himawari, first daughter of the seventh Hokage, and my sister." He clarified to his father.

"Woah! So I have two kids in the future?! No way that's totally awesome!... I really didn't..." His father marveled and started to rub away tears that hadn't yet leaked.

"?... What-" He tried to nag as his father intervented.

Naruto suddenly embraced his son, hair covering his face, "I-I j-j-just still can't really believe. I have a family!" he croaked. "I've never had one before... I... always wondered what it would be like... To have it just drop in on me like this. I just really don't-" His father whimpered as his hands trembled clasping his son's jacket.

 _What is this? What is this feeling burning inside me?_ Bolt's hands began to shiver and quake as he broiled in anger scowling fiercely. _Stop acting as if you appreciate having a family member or two show up when all you've ever cared about is being Hokage! Enough with your fucking rhetoric you're nothing but broken promises, false vows, and nice words! You've never shown the slightest interest in actually being there for your family even once why are you pretending to care about me being here now?!_ Unable to contain himself the tall blonde grasped his father's shoulders and shoved him back.

Bolt nearly gasped at the sight before him. Before him stood his father teary and leaking a bit of mucus from his nose, that in itself was not that uncommon of the sight, he had known his father as a very flamboyant individual. What seemed to leave time frozen was his eyes, eyes that he had never seen on his father; his father was a bright man that seemed to inspire others, and generally brighten the mood of those around him.

What stood before him now was not the father he knew. His eyes seemed faded the light within them gone, they were empty, longing, lonely even. _Why does my father have these eyes?_ Bolt knew the beloved and revered legend that was his father; accepted by everyone, beloved by most of them, and respected by his most starched opponents.

The lavender eyed boy allowed his eyes to drift over the room absorbing the scenery with new perspective. It was lonely, empty, abandoned, and the signs of depressive neglect were more obvious than he would've previously even allowed him to acknowledge. _Its empty, just like his eyes. His eyes are the same as._

A image of Sarada's shadow formed besides the future Hokage having the same eyes. _They are the same eyes I've seen her make when she thinks no one is noticing back during the academy days; before she became my father's apprentice._ He slowly slid his arms off his fathers shoulders. "I guess you were right sensei..." He finally grumbled.

"...Bolt?..." His father inquired.

* * *

A tall blue haired man stands still as a yellow blur constantly streaks across the scene leaving nothing but sparks and the clinging of metal in its wake. Sasuke then places an end to the spar striking Bolt with the hilt of his blade causing the much lighter child to fly back crouching down.

"Hnn... that's enough for today" The Uchiha warned the over zealous Uzumaki.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." The lavender eye boy panted heavily. "I thought you proposed a lesson of grave importance. All I've accomplished is sharpening my kendo."

"You've already had the lesson." Sasuke pointed out expressionless towards two unconscious ninja.

Two shinobis laid in the direction. A brown haired lad in his late teens collapsed near a overturned tree; his metal plated shin guards shattered. The second masked shinobi hanged upon the fallen tree with several tears exposing his chainmail armor underneath his flak jacket.

"That hardly qualifies at a lesson; they barely succeeded in stalling me for a brief moment." Bolt whined to his sensei.

"Then what did you learn?" The blue haired man inquired.

"Learn?... their tactics were sloppy and used poor cooperation to engage me, the brown haired one's swing was-" The boy began.

"What of the shinobi? Have you understood them at all?" Sasuke interjected.

"... I fail to see the relevance of-" Bolt attempted to retort.

"Boruto your father is just a dope, but what made him a legend was not pure fighting prowess. He managed to convey himself and reach an understanding with others even as they clashed in battle." The Uchiha clarified.

"That's simple then, Byakugan!" The lavender eyed boy activated his as he walked to the disabled shinobi. "With my Byakugan I can see the slightest detail and even extrapolate their thoughts as-"

"You still don't understand it Boruto. What you achieve from the Byakugan is just observation I cam talking about forming a bond with your opponent and reaching understanding of each other through combat." His sensei explained. "You desire to surpass your father, but you've not taken the slightest steps towards that. You have come to me asking me to teach you how to be a great Shinobi; through me you have gained 'power', but you've neglected what has made your father a legend. He did not achieve his status of the Nanadaime Hokage, the hero of legend out of sheer power."

"That is ridiculous! All the training I've done till now, are you telling me I've achieved nothing?!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Boruto... I'll tell you until you can understand this principle. You're progress to catching up and surpassing your father cannot even be measured in micrometers."Sasuke sighed.

Bolt tensed up balling his hands into a fist. _Its always the same! No matter how much progress I make I never move forward! No matter how much I try to move forward I am perpetually placed in my fathers shadow. And now all I've achieved is meaningless before this one ridiculous notion?!_

"Hmph" The blue haired man snickered with a grin as he approached his afflicted student. "It's sickening to admit it but in that respect even I'm still attempting to catch up to your father. Maybe next time?" His sensei chided as he tapped his forehead before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"...Bolt?..." Naruto repeated. "What's eating you? Even if it was just for a second I thought I saw something eating away at you. C'mon you can tell you're father right?" His father repeated his iconic grin as if the previous sorrow on his face had been a figment of imagination.

 _I think I am starting to understand if even just slightly sensei... This sniffling, abandoned wreck before me managed to achieve the title of Nanadaime Hokage. I am here standing before him but there may as well be a vast ocean between us, this is something that I can't merely surpass with power. Even now with this vast difference in power I sense clearly, the measures of our existence cannot even be compared._ "I'm just contemplating what lays ahead, we have a lot of work to do if we're going to accomplish those goals" The taller blonde lied.

"Hey! I don't think you can just li-" His father retorted as he was intercepted by 'gentle' tap to the forehead. "OWWWWWW! WTF?! Again with that fucking poke! Why the hell does it hurt so damn much?! And why did you get me in the head?!" Naruto growled.

"Just marking something for later..." Bolt mused before furrowing his brows. "We have a prudent tasks set before us and cannot afford to be bogged down in such trifle matters or would you prefer to prolong our proquiring of your second born?" The lavender eyed Uzumaki stated in monotone.

"Again with those big words! I don't even understand half of what you just said!" The shorter blonde snarled before curving the ends of his mouth into a smirk. "But I still get what matters! Sure lets get this Uzumaki reunion on the road and I just know we're gonna find here. 100% Uzumaki guarantee!" His father vowed pumping out his fist.

"I thought I informed you to never repeat anything the likes of those statements again..." Bolt narrowed his eyes and frowning in disgust.

"Wha- D-Don't look down on your own father like that!" Naruto shrieked.

 **A/N: well that's that for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the quality of the work isn't what you've expected I been under a lot of pressure in my classes recently, but I felt obligated to post after that reception.**

 **Again fav, follow, review. Please feel free to point out anything or make suggestions, I'm always open to feedback to improve my work and I sure as hell nervous about my flashback's quality. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya! Glad to be back with another chapter. This one took a bit longer than the prior ones since I've been busy. I still am actually, but I couldn't ignore how well received the last update was. And it motivated me to try my best to offer you all another chapter quicker than I would have otherwise.**

 **Well, on with the reviews shall we?**

 **Happy2901: Don't worry I plan to have many meetings and plenty of interactions. So so so many... So many it hurts my hands to think about it so... All in due time :)**

 **I believe I've stated before that Bolt is a bit of an AU. However, as for the events of the first chapter, Bolt was merely trying to avoid what ended up happening telling Hima-chan to not make any sudden moves to trigger anything unfortunate. I never meant to imply he had a poor relationship with his sister and apologize if it appeared as such; I'll try better next time.**

 **Anonyme: ^^'**

 **Guest: I place this fanfiction between the events of Gaiden and the Boruto movie, with some artistic privileges taken for the sake of my story. So for the purposes of the story you can take Gaiden as total canon while Boruto the movie information awaiting my decision on what to include.**

 **And that wraps up the reviews. I don't have any further comments to make and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Snores resonated throughout the apartment disturbing the otherwise calm night. Atop the resident's bed laid a drooling blonde. The covers warped and twisted intertwined with the snoring child as his foot hanged from the bed's edge. Beneath the presiding foot laid a not so pleased blonde banished from the bed by an unconscious attacker.

 _Shitty old man..._ Boruto thought to himself as he grumble discontent with the circumstances that lead to his present condition. _Seems like I will have to take my nocturnal cycle elsewhere..._ The Blonde arose with a grunt as he exited his father's bedroom.

He paced the various passages and rooms slowly absorbing the scenery. Unlike the grotesque sight made obvious in the sunlight, the night generously obscured much leaving the apartment more tolerable to his eyes.

 _He should really consider tidying up. Mother would-_ Bolt paused at what he realizing it was a quite a nonsensical thought. _I suppose here there is no mom, nor does it seem like there many visitors by the look he gave me earlier._ The lavender eyed blonde recollected the events and the eyes of his father. _Its almost as if he was how Sarada was before.._ Several memories of Sarada's first few years at the academy played out in his head. A young girl sat lonely on a rotting old swing in the outer courtyard as several pestered her about residing on his father's old swing; he cared nothing for the supposed 'besmirching' of his father's old play thing and carried on. Bolt did not have the slightest idea what to make of the situation back then beyond that his father was determined to change the situation after being informed of it. His father sided with the girl to the astonishment of many, but it didn't surprise Bolt. He was accustomed to his father making confounding decisions using logic he couldn't even grasp at and had long since forsaken attempting to understand the actions of his father even back then.

Bolt progressed through the apartment deep in thought trying to recall any information that would give him any idea of his father's current state of mind only to succumb to the frustration of that task. _It doesn't make sense. He's a son of a Hokage shouldn't everyone revere him based of that alone? At least that is how it was with me..._

Bolt settled upon one of the living room's couches facing the window as he gazed outward. Begrudgingly, he allowed himself a small comfort in how the moon always reminds him of his mother despite never really knowing the reason why. Steadily, under the comfort of the moonlight, his exhaustion overtook him allowing him to finally slumber.

* * *

"Hey! Bolt!" Naruto burst out from the bedroom as he ran towards the blonde laying on the couch. "C'mon. C'mon" his father teased as he shook the him.

"Grrn, What could be of such grave importance?" Bolt growled as he accepted the wake up call.

"...I... Kinda thought I might've been dreaming it all up, about you that is. You weren't there when I woke up and all..." The shorter blonde gave a sullen smile.

"That I am... And there was no possible manner in which I could still reside near you. No one can tolerate such a combative neighbor..." Bolt explained as he methodically performed his morning stretches.

"Hehehe... my bad. So uhm... What's with the weird stretches?" Naruto inquired.

"They're... They are efficient stretching techniques to properly prepare your joints and muscles for daily activities, especially when one sleeps in such a improper position." The lavender eyed blonde responded. _I must absolutely make sure that proper sleeping arrangements are made._

"Anyway... I have to go meet up Kakashi sensei and my teammates for some training so I'll be gone for a few hours-" His father attempted to disclose.

"What of assisting me in locating my friends?" Bolt immediately demanded.

"Of course I'm still going to help! I just have to do some serious ninja stuff today, but I'll still come back to help right after." Naruto countered.

"Tsk" _As I predicted it my father's age is irrelevant to his prioritizing of work over his family._ The taller Uzumaki scowled internally.

"I'll be right back after training ok?" The 'elder' Uzumaki reiterated as he exited the apartment.

"Upon your return we will correct the current inadequacy of our nocturnal arrangements." Bolt nagged in contempt as his father opened the door.

"We will...? Well cya when I get back!" Naruto bellowed disregarding his complete confusion at his son's last statement as he closed the door behind him. _I really need to teach that kid how to make sense..._ He mused to himself.

Bolt let out a sigh as he was once again faced with a far more common predicament than should be necessary. He gazed over his surroundings as a his eyes glimmered in determination. _However, this presents an opportunity to **CLEANSE** this hovel of its vile conditions once and for all!_ Bolt proclaimed inwardly as the fires of purgatory overtook his soul in righteous fury directed at a discarded empty instant ramen cup.

And so armed with a duster in one hand and a pan in another Bolt began his crusade on the unholy conditions of Naruto's apartment. Many a soiled cloth, discarded containers, and disorganized pile fell to Bolt's misdirected wrath on that day.

* * *

The crusade continued until only a small holding of dirty dishes fortified under what could only be described as biomass dried and encrusted into armor around them. _Not all the forced labor punishments at the Hyuuga Estate I have received could ever have prepared me for this... How is such a thing even possible?_

As the young general contemplated his ammunition stockpile of dishwashing detergent in comparison to the enemy holding he heard the knob on the front door turn. _At last, perhaps I may yet be able to recruit reinforcements._ He approached the door as his father opened it up. _Eh?!_

"Hey Bolt!" His father greeted while a blue haired boy and pink haired girl made their way inside.

 _W-w-w_. The lavender eyed blonde stuttered in his mind.

"See I told you I wasn't crazy he's right there! This is Bolt Uzumaki! ….. My son from the future." Naruto touted to his teammates.

 _YOU IDOIT!_ Bolt shrieked internally clasping the sides of his head.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that does it for this chapter. Sorry if its short I planned it to be longer and include the reactions of the rest of seven, or at least the initial ones, but then I decided it might be best to save the reactions for the next chapter and have it entirely focused to Bolt's first meeting with team seven.**

 **Its also been brought to my attention (by Lysk) of a grave injustice in my works and a vow I broke to heiress of uchiha, so know that the next chapter may come a little later than it would otherwise because he/she is absolutely correct. Hmm... I also got changing leaves part 2 to complete. Gah so much work, and so little time management skills D;**

 **Again fav, follow, and review! Any and all feedback is welcomed; I'm very interested in the opinions of those of your reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well sorry for the delay its been very busy for me lately. And it seems like its review answers time!**

 **Ushio: Quite =)**

 **JohnPeacekeeper: Glad you liked the ending, I tried to offer something to the readers to apologize for the short length. Surely some will believe him... surely... Thanks for the compliments they really help me motivated!**

 **TheRealDeal44: =). I still want more though... I am very greedy =P**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: I will try my best to make it so!**

 **Guest: I thank you for the criticism, and will overlook that in my future work. But after seeing gaiden and the movies... I really don't think his current self if that off from how angsty he is in canon. As for 'loser', I see I gotta correct my work if he appears as such. Thanks for the help!**

His head was daze and the room felt as though it was swirling around him. Bolt was never one to let anything shock him if he could help it, but the situation he faced now was beyond precedent. A cold sweat dripped down to the ground as he attempted to hold as neutral face as he possibly could.

"So what I tell ya? Awesome ain't it?!" The future Hokage touted to as he pat his son on the back.

 _The fuck are you doing?!_ The lavender eyed child shrieked within himself.

The pink haired female walked forward leaning ever so slightly as she seemed to absorb the features of this supposed son. "..."

Bolt refrained from allowing his body to tense any further do in no small part to his prior training, yet it did nothing to reverse the wary face and nervous perspiration he already slipped out.

"Hmm... Naruto come here" The female called to his father waving after returning to her previous position next to the blue haired boy.

"Uh? Sure what is it-" The shorter blonde attempted to respond.

"THERE IS NO WAY ITS POSSIBLE FOR THAT TO BE YOUR SON AND IT JUST LOOKS LIKE A FUNKY CLONE! DID YOU ACTUALLY GET EVEN WORSE AT NINJUTSU YOU IDOIT!" The pink haired girl growled as she smacked the unfortunate victim on the head.

 _D-did she just smack the Hokage?!... Well I suppose he isn't one right now..._ The lavender eyed boy nearly gasped out from shock.

"I should have known it be something stupid like this..." Sakura sighed. "C'mon Sasuke lets go we don't need to stick around listening to Naruto's nonsense; in fact we could just go and... hehehe~" She suggested promiscuously.

"Aw that's mean Sakura~ I'm telling the truth here!" Naruto whined rubbing the bump left on his head.

 _Not quite sure what this circus performance signifies but at the very least it appears I've cleared...?!-_ Bolt lifted his head only to catch the view of a descending heel nearing its intended target. _Since when did... I'll just..._ Unfortunately at they very moment he caught a glimpse of the person behind the kick and tensed up immediately. Had it been under different circumstances or with more warning to prepare himself mentally he might have been able to remain calm, but facing anyone resembling someone as merciless as his sensei with none, left him too tensed to react.

The kick connected forcing the blonde to the ground. _You must be jesting me this is ridiculous!_ Bolt grovelled on the ground compelled to remain as such more in humiliation of being hit than any real physical impairment.

"Wah! Sasuke you teme!" His father snapped at the attacker while helping him up. "You alright?" The shorter blonde inquired.

"... Yes, it doesn't appear as though was was mutilated in any significant way beyond a slight abrasion on my right temple." He reassured his father wiping the blood leaking from his forehead.

 _'mutilated'?... 'abrasion' ?!... D-does Naruto even know those words?! Th-there is no way could that really not be Naruto?!_ Inner Sakura sputtered out within her as she reeled back in horror covering her mouth.

 _That kick should be able to take down a 10 meter tall bear and it didn't even look like it hurt him... There is no way that's Naruto._ Sasuke concluded staring over the two blondes. (A/N: Yeah chunin exam Sasuke is that strong even pre-kakashi training, the manga showed him taking down a bear that big to save Karin in the forest of death part of the exams. It actually happened! Check it out its insane!)

 _Keh... The dope might have actually come across something interesting for once._ Sasuke mused to himself as he formed a slight grin.

"N-no way... So then could that actually be...?" The female theorized as sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach took hold.

Sasuke returned to his traditional frown having his mood slightly hindered by the bantering of his companion. "So then why don't you tell us who you are?" The cobalt eyed boy demanded of him.

It was a clash of lavender and cobalt as the two glared one another down as the tension in the room mounted in silence.

 _So even as adolescent he had a knack for giving people uncomfortable stares..._ He thought to himself before disengaging with a sigh. _I suppose the Uchihas wouldn't be the worse people to uncover my current predicament. My father always held them as trustworthy friends of the family. Seems I'll have to test that presumption._ He concluded as he stood with his compose restored.

"My name is Boruto and I hail of the Uzumaki Clan. I'm first born of that idiot over there..." Bolt confirmed their speculations.

"HEY! What kind of brat goes off calling their dad an idiot?!" Naruto objected.

"What kind of father divulges something as sensitive and portentous as having a child from the future to a couple of kids from his genin squad?!" The lavender eyed boy retorted in a warning tone. "This is a precarious situation and we can't have you go about running your mouth without my knowledge! It's always the same with you; you never bother to take into account what repercussion of you actions have on me!" Bolt all but snarled at his father.

"Urgh! I don't have to take from you!" Naruto spat back. "So what you think just because you're from the future you're some hot shot that can just boss everyone around?!" His father countered. "Why I should-"

"SHUT UP!" The pink haired female roared with her patience exhausted.

"He started it!" The blonde near twins responded simultaneously pointing at one another.

"I don't care who started what! I'm ending it so SHUT UP SHANAROOOOO!" Sakura proclaimed as she rolled up her sleeve to better emphasize her biceps. This caused both whiskered boys to slowly reel away from the female.

"J-j-just calm down Sakura everything is fine! See?" Naruto pleaded as he patted his son on the back as a sign of affection.

 _I once heard they had to redraw maps the last time Sakura-obachan went on a rampage. While I am certain that is not applicable to her current state, I doubt its rational to test how far off she is from such feats._ Bolt determined as he judged compliance with his father's embarrassing display as the safest course of action.

"So then what the dope said was true?" Sasuke pressed the matter further.

"Is that not what I have already assured you of? Or must I repeat myself?" Bolt answered not diverting his eyes from his young sensei.

"T-then that would mean you really are from the future?!" Sakura fretted as she turned to Sasuke. "No matter how you look at this is trouble we should tell someone. Someone from the future, a lot of people would want to get his hands on him. He could change history! Change everything, no matter how you look at this, it isn't anything genin like us have any business being involved with!" She pleaded to the blue haired genin.

"No, there is something I need to know first." The cobalt eyed child disagreed as he turned to face the future child in front of him. "And I'm guessing you don't want us reporting you either or you'd already be out of Naruto's apartment right?" The blue haired boy smirked.

 _Unlike the others it doesn't seem the difference in age has affected him in the slightest. Darn I have no leverage in this position. If it was anyone else I'd just incapacitate them and hope they'd pass it off as a dream without further evidence. What did I do to warrant such the misfortune of it being Sakura-obachan and Sasuke-Ojisan; its too much of a gamble to take on two legends even if they are just children right now._ The lavender eye boy cursed anticipating what direction this was heading.

The blue haired ninja intensified his glare. "What of Itachi? Tell me of that and as far as I'm concerned you being here is of no importance to me." Sasuke proposed. _I have to know, I migh never get another chance!_ The cobalt eyed child exclaimed to himself.

 _Well this is precarious... I don't know anything of an 'Itachi'. However, that doesn't make the response any more secure. As far as I know my lack of information on the subject may signify everything he needs from me. Hrng! But I don't really have any choice in the matter, I will have to hope my ignorance on the subject._ "I am incapable of meeting the requirements of your proposal as I do not possess knowledge of 'Itachi'." The lavender eyed boy conceded.

A quick distorted smile flashed across the blue haired boy's face before he turned his face down to avoid others from seeing him. _Then that means Itachi is nothing but memory! No! There is nothing of Itachi left, so he must have died and been forgotten. Itachi is dead! No... Itachi is killed, I killed him! That has to be it its my destiny! I WILL AVENGE MY CLAN!_ Sasuke proclaimed in his mind proudly.

"Thank you, that was all I needed to know" The blue haired boy smirked once more.

 _I am certain this will be nothing but problematic,but there isn't much I can execute to correct it at this moment..._ Bolt concluded. "Then do we-"

"Do I marry Sasuke in the future!?" Sakura boomed nearly knocking the over the cobalt eyed child.

 _What calamitous question to ask! I she even more daft than my father?! There does not exist the slightest probability complying to such a revelation wouldn't alter the future! Isn't she aware how detrimental to her own ambitions this could be?_ Bolt gawked internally. "... Erm... well-"

"Sakura-chan! How could you ask something like that!?" Naruto objected ferociously.

 _D-does he understand the gravity of the situation in demanding such knowledge?_ _Father!_ The lavender eyed child cheered silently.

"How could you be so mean as to ask if you'll marry someone else in front of our son?!" The short whiskered child sobbed with a look of determination.

For the first time since Bolt had taken his first toddler steps, the boy lost balance and fell to the floor.

"Who's son?!" Sakura roared back scowling fiercely.

"He is my kid right? So that makes him your kid too Sakura-chan." Naruto surmised.

 _THIS IS BECOMING INTOLERABLE!_ Raged the lavender eyed boy behind a thin layer composure.

"Come Sakura let us start our love story!" The short whiskered child chimed as he attempted to embrace the pink haired female.

"Write your own love story you idiot! SHANAROOOOO!" The pink haired female cried out as she launched a left hook.

As her fist neared her intended target a yellow blur streaked across pulling Naruto by his shirt. The blur finally slowed down enough to be perceived by her as none other than Boruto Uzumaki. The taller whiskered child then toss the shorter whiskered boy unto the couch before turning his back to both of them. "That is quite enough of these nonsensical antics! I will not be divulging any further information about the future." Bolt warned them sternly.

"B-but!" Sakura whimpered as she protested to having her opportunity to discover if she ended up with the male of her dreams taken.

"No!, and this hovel appears poorly constructed you may have destroyed the entire apartment complex. Its not proper to casually endanger the property of others." The lavender eyed child lectured her.

 _D-destroyed the building?!_ The pink haired female pondered.

 _What the hell was that!? He moved fast yet so stealthily that I hardly even noticed his presence even after he stopped moving!_ The cobalt eyed boy marveled despite himself.

"Oy..." Bolt called out to the blue haired child. "I have fulfilled my side of our arrangement thus completing this transaction, however I require you assistance on another matter." The lavender eyed boy requested.

"Hmph, your problems are none of my concern. I got what I needed from you." Sasuke turned for the door.

"Any changes, no matter how slight, will affect whatever it is you're trying to accomplish. You may never succeed if you don't aid me in reining in potentially two more future travelers. If you seek to fulfill your destiny then offer me your services before your future is destroyed." The lavender eyed boy advised him.

"Keh... you really know nothing. If you did you'd know that none of that matters I will fulfill my ambition no matter what obstacles stand in my path." The blue haired boy retorted walking several steps and grabbing the door knob.

"... if you are so certain why did you bother to ask me? Perhaps its cause deep down you know the most probable outcome is your failure."Bolt countered solidifying the young Uchiha. _Its not a sentiment that is foreign to me either_ The taller whiskered child admitted internally taking a short glance over at his father still sitting on the couch.

"Assist my quest and you shall have certainty, or you can ignore it and drown in your uncertainties. The decision is yours..." The future Uzumaki proposed.

Sasuke turned to face the blonde who uttered the sentence glaring him down in a fierce grimace. The two remained locked in a staring match until the blue haired child finally concedes frowning in frustration. "Fine... What kind of 'services' do you need?" He demanded.

"There exists the potential of two more future children. One of them possesses raven hair, about the same height as me, and cobalt eyes, female. The second is about two thirds my height, whiskers like myself, and cerulean eyes, also female. I must locate them if they do exist in this current time." Bolt described to him.

"Got it..." Sasuke confirmed his cooperation.

"W-what? You can't be serious Sasuke-kun! We could be putting our lives endanger! Please lets just walk away from this and let Naruto and him sort this out themselves." Sakura begged the blue haired boy grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

"This doesn't concern you let go of me... You can be so annoying sometimes..." The blue haired boy shrugged off the female notably worsening her mood before turning to forward once again. "If I help you... do you promise I will succeed?" He questioned the future child.

"Pledge your services to me and I assure you whatever it is that so consumes you shall be substantiated with certainty in your efforts coming to fruition." The lavender eyed boy smirked.

"Then count me in." Sasuke affirmed his assistance.

 _What favorable development. Who knew the first opportunity to use this 'understanding' would bear fruit on none other than yourself sensie. Although the fact its an understanding of a fruitless near unachievable task slightly banes me..._ Bolt celebrated internally.

"Well before we commence with our respective routes to accomplish our mission, my father always demanded that we should feast in celebration reaching a mutually consented arrangement." The lavender eyed child proposed. "However, there seems to be a deficit in provisions in this hovel so we will need to venture for ingredients. Let us visit a produce commerce center." The lavender eyed boy sighed as he used transformation justsu.

A brown haired, whiskerless, and 4 inches shorter child appeared before team seven as the smoke cleared.

"Alright let's go eat!" Naruto touted.

"You realize I still need to prepare the meal once I assemble the required ingredients?" Bolt inquired.

"Huh? Yeah... I was just excited about eating. I mean c'mon I'm not that ignorant of cooked meals!" The 'elder' Uzumaki retorted.

"Hnn..." The now brown haired boy muttered.

"?!... Hey! Whats with that 'hnn' ?! …. You seriously considered I didn't, didn't you?!" Naruto accused his son.

"Hnn" Bolt repeated.

"...!" _Why you little!_ The future hokage raged silently glaring at his future son followed by his two hesitant to follow teamates.

 **(A/N): Well that brings us to a close to this chapter, but don't worry I still have many many more interactions between the future leafhead and team seven. First meetings are always awkward and not everything that gets said is said, but so is life!**

 **And that brings another chapter to a close. I hope you enjoyed it, but feel free to comment if you didn't I see my viewer count seems to drop from chapter to chapter (especially after the first one) so any suggestions would help.**

 **Again REVIEW, follow, fav, and have a wonderful day =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Welcome back its been over a week and I feel quite rested. I spent a bit of time screening over my previous works and while I have made some progress I still have a bit more to go until I can update those chapters. Changing leaves being a massive work, and Heiress of Uchiha not being the easiest to write. Well enough of my shameless advertisement of my prior works; lets get on with Gaiden through Time like I imagine most of you are here for no?**

 **And with that we move on the the reviews =)**

 **Hanmac: I been trying to work his character to portray Bolt's differences from his father due to both genetics and how he was raised, not sure how canon in the movie will play out.**

 **Don't worry Sarada is going to be a main in the story, but everything comes in due time.**

 **Wacko12: When Hima-chan comes I'm sure she will be vocal on a number of topics, I have quite a few interactions planned for her.**

 **JohnPeaceKeeper: Glad you think its going well I'll try to keep it as such. Indeed Bolt will soon find it that as much as he would like to avoid it those evil little butterflies won't leave him alone; I mean its almost as if there is some force beyond the veil of his world manipulating his environment (The Author)... Surely... there is no such being =)...**

 **Yeah, hopefully we can see some more insight into Bolt's Sasuke influences in the future (and maybe a healthy dose of talented lazy beating discipline).**

 **MikaStarYT: ^^' I will see...**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Pft... I'm still dragging my feet making sure I've set everything up the way I want before the real fun starts, just wait until the plot really starts rolling =)**

 **You can consider everything until now just an appetizer really...**

 **TheSamberst: Glad you been enjoying the story. There is a long a twining road ahead for all our protagonist. But I like your endgame attitude.**

 **Sometimes I feel my readers are a little too smart... Predicting what I'm going to do the review before the chapter I do it =/. I'll keep my options open, and we'll see what happens in the future.**

 **Indeed I am the lone dictator of this work sofar no betas to save you from my wrath MWHAHAH! =) (j/k... or mb... nah j/k ^^') Thanks I'll have you know that your comment inspired me to take a slightly longer break then previously, I feel very refreshed. So thank you =)**

 **I am a very spontaneous in the moment person, but I concede I do wish for my work to improve, I'll attempt to heed some of your advise.**

 **If a review of that size tired me out I don't feel I have any business being an author, I appreciate the constructive feedback as I know how much time and thought can go into it. PM me in the future if you wish my inbox is open to everyone.**

 **(A/N) Well... that was somewhat lengthy... Just how I like it =). However, let us all move on with today's chapter shall we? Before you all hang me on accusations of beefing up my word count with review responses ^^' (My god it was a whole page... *cough cough I mean no one saw dat right? ... . . .)**

* * *

A group of young genin walk about the Konoha main streets gradually passing by shop after shop and pedestrian after pedestrian. It is as normal as can be or at least it would appear to be to the average onlooker, for how many of them could really comprehend the force that walks among them and the changing tides that are brought unsuspectedly upon them. Even the vessels of this change remain oblivious to the true tsunamis unleashed at every step.

A pink haired female marches forward with the look of caution as she remained unconvinced in the decisions of her comrades. _I can't believe we're really just walking down the street... with 'him'_ Sakura doubted to herself as she fixates on the brown haired boy leading the group.

Besides her a male convinced in the certainty that he is second to the last of a once mighty clan now follows behind a stranger, a child no less, who until today he had not even the slightest of conception in his existence. How could he? The blue haired child followed a traveler from a time beyond theirs promising the very blood of the only solitary survivor of his clan besides his. _Hmph this whole shopping spree is a waste of time. But... The sooner I get this done and deliver his comrades to him, the sooner I shall be to finally having my vengeance!_ The cobalt eyed child assured himself also gazing upon the brown haired boy's back.

Adjacent to the brown haired boy trotting along was the blond who would one day be hailed by the very world, the legend in the flesh, Naruto Uzumaki. In what seem the embroilment of pride itself flowing within him he smiled broadly his mind racing with nothing but the bright future he expected awaited him. "You sure we shouldn't stop somewhere and buy some noodles?" The whiskered child inquired.

"No... I already told you the cuisine I intend to forge requires no noodles, now stop asking." The brown haired child reiterated to his father.

"Bah... I'd bet you a thousand ryo that whatever you're making won't be as good as just going to Ichiraku" Naruto countered.

"That is a wager I'd be more than exulted to partake in." Bolt gloated at the challenge.

"Ha! No one has ever beaten Ichiraku ramen in a food contest in my books, you're on!" The whiskered child proclaimed boldly.

 _Senile fool... Mother has bribed you several times in the past with such dishes. Not once have you found it within your power to resist them at all._ The brown haired child mocked in his mind as he approached their last stop, which should yield all the remaining provisions they required.

Sasuke sat at a nearby bench allowing the Uzumakis to proceed with gathering up the remaining goods. _The sooner this is over the better, can't be held up doing pointless things._ The cobalt eyed child groaned as he sat.

Sakura moved near the blue haired male notably uncomfortable with the current situation. _Damn Naruto it's always his fault wrapping up Sasuke and I in mess like this._ She cursed the boy silently.

The Uzumakis approached the vendor. It was a rather small establishment, a combined shop and home for the grocer. The grocer seemed ordinary enough just a elderly man as any other not unlike the hundreds they've passed before as a group.

"Alright, here 20% off for the cute pair of kids" The grocer joked as he handed the pair of children a basket of fruit much to the joy of the pair and their mother.

"I can't really accept that kind of discount" The woman giggled while watching the event unfold.

"Forget bout' it ma'am the kids need the extra food if they are going to grow up as beautiful as their mother" He chuckled.

 _Seems the village is filled with the same lively peasants as always._ The brown haired boy mused as he stopped. "We merely require some green onions and red potatoes, I will review our provisions to secure we've accounted for it all. Meanwhile you can finish gathering up those last provisions." The disguised boy suggested.

"Erhm...Uh.. Yeah sure!" His father stuttered slightly before accepting the task causing bolt to raise a brow. "Just wait up here, I'll be right back..No problem" He lied.

Naruto hastily ran up to the shop before receiving a sudden glare from the grocer. "What do you want?" The grocer spat.

"Some o-" The blond began to plead.

"Don't have any..." The man huffed before turning his back from the child.

"Hey! You didn't even hear out what I wanted to get!" Naruto shot back.

"I said I don't have anything for you brat, what part of that didn' you hear!?" The grocer growled back.

The now brown haired child turned his gaze from his list to the scene unraveling before him. The once warm vibrant atmosphere appeared an apparition to the void of warmth before him. He saw his father arguing with the grocer as the woman silently pushed her children from the scene as several other adults glared down his father with the same icy stare. _What is this insolence?! The man is a child of a Hokage!... not that I really care for that in my case... but he was made a Jinchuriki just so you all could carry out your petty peaceful lives!_ The no longer blond child gawked at the display.

"Look me and my... ah friend are just trying to get some damn food to make dinner!" The blond barked at the grocer.

"Hah! You. Friends!? So what you're a liar now too brat?! Get away from my shop you are driving away my customers!" The elderly man roared back.

 _Th-this has to be some kind of jest... Everyone loves my father... I never seen anyone so much as desire him to leave... well other than sensei._ Bolt pondered in confusion.

"I do too have friends you shitty old geezer! Now hurry up and give me the damn vegetables!" Naruto quickly countered.

"You really want those vegetables? Fine here have them! Just get out of my sight and don't come back!" The grocer raged as he tossed a onion not too softly at the boy.

To the boy's and elder's surprise the onion sat peacefully in front of the blond's face. Attached to it was a brown hair child gripping the onion in his palm. _. . ._ The boy observed silently staring at the elder. _I have had more than enough this revolting display of insolence._ Bolt grimaced at the elderly man.

"Uuhm... Can I help you? Sorry about that just now I was just dealing with something unpleasant... So erhm... Do you want an onion-?" The grocer began to explain as the onion seemingly explodes or rather shred into a thousand tiny flakes floating off in the air.

"Hey! That was perfect-" The elder attempted to protest.

"Speak to me your merit!" The previously silent brown haired boy yelled.

"My- wha? Who do you think you are to yell at me in my shop kid?!" The grocer demanded.

"Tell me grocer, are you somehow outside out awareness a politician? A activist? A soldier? Are you some matter of royalty with a decree?" The once whiskered child inquired.

"Eh? What are you babbling about ye annoyin-" The elder responded confused.

"I am merely inquiring why a peasant of your age. A grocer.. Sees himself fit to question the market purchase of an Uzumaki. A senile fool who likely has spent his entire life in this current profession, day to day enjoying the comforts of a peaceful life selling his goods, seeing off the smiles of his customers, seeing children grow to fathers and mothers. A man who lives off the toil of the earth until such a ripe old age... suddenly believes himself a force of purgatory, an inquisitor. Empowered by some self construed sense of right to cast judgment on others? As far as I can tell you are not a politician.. you are a man of the soil, you are not an activist... you have sat behind your counter enjoying the fruit of said soil, and you don't seem to have ever once in your life experienced what it is to face death despite your advanced age." Bolt pointed out.

"J-just who are you calling a peasant! Why y-" The grocer growled as he was cut off.

"The only feasible conclusion I can gather is... you are simply a martyr." The brown hair child stressed as he unleashed a massive amount of killing intent utterly overwhelming the elder. "So tell me grocer is your new found self appointed right as inquisitor worth your peaceful life? I would be more than willing to assist you in that event. My how surprisingly 'brave' to turn aside a long life of peace that you've built for this new purpose." Bolt congratulated the elder he continued to project his killing intent upon him. _This elder's heart is probably not going to survive this much longer, but honestly how dare he so nonchalantly deny and persecute the man responsible for saving this world?_ The future child surmised.

"Hey... quit it..." A voice called out at him breaking his concentration peculiarly as he believed most in the general surroundings should be frozen.

He turned to see none other than his father gripping his arm now that he could move more freely frowning at him. _What?_ He perplexed. "This flee market peasant thug jus-" Bolt attempted to retort.

"There is no peasant or whatever else you are going on about... There is just people.. Most don't acknowledge me but... this isn't really the way to deal with it." Naruto interjected.

"You expect me to just allow them to continue this unhampered-" The brown haired child attempted to counter before both Uzumakis were shoved from behind.

"What's taking so damn long?! Not that I liked the whole idea of us all eating together, but darn it if you are going to promise to get food then hurry up and do it!" Sakura interrupted the entire scene.

"Oi, Naruto what's taking so long dope..." Sasuke inquired walking in tandem. _I could have sworn I felt some killing intent._ The cobalt eyed boy pondered.

"I was just correcting this-" Bolt attempted to explain.

"HA! See that stinking old creep! I told you I had friends!" Naruto exclaimed throwing everyone off and startling the grocer who had just recovered. "Mark my words!... Hell..." His father paused and turned towards the street the woman had retreated hastily. "ALL OF YOU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO LISTEN! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK UP TO ME ONE DAY, I WILL BE HOKAGE! YOU GOT THAT YOU TEMES?!" Naruto roared attracting several groups of people with no prior involvement.

 _The hell? What does just running your mouth like that with no backing accom-_ The brown haired boy inquired to himself as he saw the crowd gather up.

"Yeah right!" A man yelled.

"Like hell they'd let a snot nosed brat like you be Hokage!" Another woman replied.

"The day you get named hokage is the day I walk again!" An elderly man rolled by on his wheel chair.

"Then you better be prepared to walk you geezer! You'll need to to walk up the steps and personally congratulate me when I am signed in as Hokage!" His father boasted loudly.

"Hokage or not you'll still be that same dirty pervert always peeking at me in the hotsprings!" Sneered a woman to the roaring laughter of her group of women.

"Erh..." Naruto squeaked surprisingly deflated after that last comment he did not predict. With a blush from being embarrassed like that in front of his son. "You old hag who said I was looking at-" His father tried to counter as he received a blow from behind by Sakura.

"Uhm! Sorry about this, you can go back to your business. This idiot just needs medical help he has no idea what he is talking about! Hehehehehe" The pink haired girl apologized with a nervous laugh. _Stupid imbecile are you trying to get into a fight with the whole village?!_ Her inner self lectured the boy as her outer self carried off the child.

 _What is this...? The atmosphere has altered significantly. They are still insulting him but the mood is no longer that of a inquisition, its almost as if they are laughing with him..._ Bolt chimed internally before narrowing his eyes at the grocer once more. "So what shall it be peasant of the soil?" He inquired.

The grocer paused for a moment as if weighing his next more before producing a bag of onions and potatoes and turning. "Just take your damn food its not like its any business of mine who is buying.." The elder scoffed as he walked off.

"Hmph, mediocre..." The brown haired boy huffed at the grocer as he rushed to reunite with the group.

* * *

"You are such a damn idiot! Stop going off about Hokage that and Hokage this! Sasuke has a thousand times better chance of being Hokage than you!" The pink haired girl declared as the group walked through a abandoned road.

"Huh?" The brown haired boy muttered.

"Ha! Just watch I'll kick Sasuke's ass and be Hokage, just you watch!" Naruto retorted.

"Wait... you imply you haven't informed them? I thought that would be the first statement you would verbalize form your orifice... all things considered." Bolt inquired genuinely confused.

"Sheesh... I can keep some secrets." The blond snickered. "Besides, I ain't Hokage now anyway so... not like it matters." His father explained.

"What are you guys going off about?" Sakura openly pondered.

The future child sighed. _Well I suppose his accomplishments merit some reward._ He concluded in his head. "Naruto Uzumaki indeed acquires the title of Hokage." The brown haired boy clarified.

"Wah! No way!" The future Uchiha whimpered at the thought as the future Hokage chuckled in the background.

"Excuse me," A deep voice hummed.

Bolt turns rapidly only to wallow in repentance at what his dropped guard beckoned forth. A animal masked individual steps out from the shadows leaning ever so slightly. "The Sandaime Hokage wishes a word." The anbu masked individual chimed causing Bolt to feel a notable chill through him.

"Eh? What does the pervy old geezer want?" Naruto whined.

"Boruto Uzumaki" The Anbu utters as both he and Bolt instantaneously disappear from sight of the team 7 in a blur of movement.

* * *

Time is not a servant of man and washes away with them all, the slightest ripples will twist and turn into great tsunamis calling forth fierce storms dwarfing the might of man. An unstoppable force of nature summons forth storms that threaten to wash away the features of the world and drown its inhabitants in the clashing waves.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well that's chapter 6, I am still wondering if I worked enough on the ground floor especially Bolt's reaction. So feel free to offer me some feedback on it!**

 **The story begins now in earnest, and there is nowhere left for Boruto to hide. Look forward to the next chapter and again REVIEW, fav, and follow thank you =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Well I _reallly_ apologize for my absence. I had a few IRL issues that hit me after another and left me feeling a tad bit to depressed to continue the story. But I eventually decided I may as welll carry on since I'm not really preoccupied atm. Don't worry I already had the next 3 arcs planned ahead so I don't think it will effect the story to any significant extent. And now for the reviews!**

 **TheSamberst: I recognize the missed opportunity but hey it's the Chunin Exams plenty of time for public spotlight soon enough whether our protagonist like it or not ^^**

 **Kairi671: There is much Bolt wouldn't otherwise know about the past. Not many like to talk about the ugliness of the past and I doubt the mature Naruto cares to paint any images that would make others pity his past in any way. The story itself will provide plenty of opportunities for Bolt to learn of the previous generation. Without filters, he will be able to decide with his own eyes and I feel that's an important part of the story.**

 **Animelove22: I had my hesitation about that scene, it may indeed have been to word clunky and taken away from the impact. I've had numerous inputs on this topic and I've been failing to address them as making such changes appear difficult for me. I will reinforce my efforts to rein in Bolt's vocabulary.**

 **MikaStarYT: I can thoroughly profess I have failed your desires, I apologize.**

 **Dracula Mihawk: I'm planning to see it in theaters here in the US after the past experience waiting an eternity for the last to come out in decent quality.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you enjoyed it, I only wish I could have done more, yet it may be for the best. There are plenty of chances to raise the topic again.**

 **Emeraldpichu: My mind works in a series of skits so much of what goes into a chapter is what I used to make myself laugh (I am sure that spontaneously laughing at my own fantasies is not creepy at all... Ha... Ha...HA.!...) so I'm happy others like my sense of humor.**

 **CrippleNinja: =)**

 **And with that I shall commence the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

 _I can't shake him!... This is bad!_ A brown hair child groaned as he skimmed the rooftops of the village turning towards his pursuer.

"..." The masked man approached silently with only the slightest ruffling of the wind against his cloak.

 _It's cumbersome enough that the village doesn't resemble anything like it does in the future, but he seems to be faster than me. I need to cancel the transformation since its legs are shorter than I'm use to... No... That probably won't be enough... dammit!_ Bolt cursed while analyzing the situation.

The Anbu dived forward cutting Bolt off.

"Blasted..." The boy muttered. _I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but... Feather Step!_ Bolt burst out as he his legs were momentarily engulfed in small swirling winds.

"...!" The masked man observed as the boy altered his direction mid flight in a blurred motion landing just beyond his reach before continuing to flee.

 _I was hoping to keep my jutsus to myself. Dratz that one is based of gently fist footwork as well... not that you'd be able to tell without knowing what to look for._ The brunette assured himself carrying on.

He turned to his side noting the absence of his pursuer before turning towards the other and finally to his rear. _Where did he g-_ Bolt began to question as he suddenly witnessed a hand near.

A slight clack of metal from the Anbu's gauntlet and the boy's forehead protector. "I'm surprised a genin could dodge that..." The man chimed again.

"How did-" The brunette grimaced before being interrupted by a series of swipes. "Loon servant... How did you procure such information?" He breathed after distancing himself from the man.

"... heh" The Anbu chuckled unsheathing his katana.

 _Ngh!... Did he guess it purely on my stature and age and merely seeks to unnerve me? It wouldn't sufficiently address his knowledge of my name though...Gah! I'm being made a fool of.. Only question is by who or what.._ Bolt fretted as he also unsheathed his blade.

Both parties lunged forward as the Anbu attempted to strike his calves. The brunette deflects the attack with his blade before following with a counter strike towards the Anbu's biceps.

The masked man leans away from the axis swirling around into another strive towards the boy's temple before suddenly halting the swing by the boy's face.

"You weren't allowing yourself to fantasies of a easy pout were you?" Bolt mocked pointing his blade towards the mask man's wind pipe.

"..." The Anbu gestured with an unexpected step forward having the brunette's blade beat a metal guard concealed within the Anbu's robe guarding his windpipe.

"Crap-" The boy cursed once more as the clack of metal once more sang through the air.

The combatants jumped back after using their respected armor to block the attack leaving Bolt with a notable scratch on the side of his headband.

The boy wore a slight grimace before his features slowly softened into a smile and sheathing his blade.

"...!" The Anbu grunted closing the gap only for his prediction of it being to late manifested in the boy using that odd jutsu again to propel himself with a series of jumps several hundred yards ahead. The man walked towards the edge of the roof sheathing his katana with a notable grumble.

* * *

Bolt laid himself beside a tree after feeling secure that he had lost the masked man releasing his transformation. _Thankfully he underestimated me, fortune won't be as favorable if he catches me again... Which leaves me with another predicament. Its not as if I can return to my father and the others now. Just what is there left for me now?_ The yellow haired child pondered as he began to plan his next move.

"Be reasonable Bolt, you are a lone ninja wanted within the confines of a ninja village, if I attempt to leave that would likely trigger their sensory ninja system. You are dwarfed in both numbers, power, and leniency to afford negotiation, lest you reveal too much..." He began to reason. _Even if I were to exit the premises, Sarada and Himawari may arrive here as well meaning I would only make being able to react harder._ Bolt sighed.

"Certainly looks like quite the predicament doesn't it?" A calm voice chuckled from behind the tree.

The blonde immediately sprang to a combative stance facing the man as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

As the figure stepped towards the light the boy did not need further evidence to the persons identity. "Kakashi..." The blonde gawked.

"Oh you know me? Well that certainly makes things easier... So would you care to explain to me who might you be? I've never seen you in the village before... Although you do bare an uncanning resemblance to my student." The future Hokage inquired upon the child.

Bolt shifted back with a nervous smile. _You must be jesting me... of all thing. I need to-_ The whiskered child began to curse.

"Don't even think of trying to run away from me like you did before, things don't really tend to work more than twice on me and sometimes even then... I apologize if I'm being rude but I've had my eye on you since I noticed Naruto's strange behavior. I would have just left it at that but astoundingly he succeeded in managing to get them to follow him. Despite it being quite odd for someone to be walking throughout the village disguised within a transformation Jutsu I may have been willing to see how my students resolved the matter themselves, but then it turns out the Hokage also seems quite adamant about finding out more of you." Kakashi explained.

 _He shadowed us our entire venture without divulging his presence to me?! Seems the old tales of the Sixth were well founded..._ Bolt smirked despite himself eyeing down his father's sensei.

"I feel you are a person which holds small talk of little value so I will be frank. I'm not quite sure what to make of you while you do show clear concern over Naruto's treatment you've also shown the willingness to achieve your means by force, you nearly killed that grocer with pure killing intent alone... Transformation jutsus while by themselves aren't chakra intensive moving, fighting, casting justus are all much more difficult most ninjas even the elite can't fight while transformed, which is why its common to drop your transformation once discovered. I don't know whether to be impressed at your chakra control or disturbed by your sheer cockiness to not drop it while dealing with an Anbu. If it wasn't a retrieval mission you may not have gotten off so lucky... So I hope you understand you have me concerned as both being a mysterious visitor to my village and while I could leave that to my fellow Konoha shinobi, I will not sit idly by as someone dangerous approaches my students." The future Hokage vowed.

 _I apologize Kakashi but I simply can't afford to threaten the future answering your questions..._ Bolt apologized silently as he began to move the muscles within his leg preparing to make a break for it.

"Perhaps I have yet to make myself abundantly clear." The gray haired man interjected as he shifted his hand to grasp his headband. "The Anbu agent sent against you gravely underestimated you, but I will not! Take a single step and I will pursue you without falter." Kakashi threatened.

Bolt visibly tensed at the strong determination of the future Hokage. _Hokages... its repetitive. Each and every last one always pressing me with no regards to my predicament without fail._ The whiskered child snarled internally. "Why are you so interested in just some minor pecularities of your students?" The blonde shot towards the elder ninja.

"What kind of question is that isn't it obvious?" The copycat ninja scoffed causing Bolt to raise a brow. "They are my students, but they are also my comrades who we depend on each other to stay alive and guard with our very lives. They are the new generation and until they can stand on their own its the job of us adults to get off our lazy asses and keep them safe." Kakashi smiled under his mask but managed to convey the facial expression with a close eyed grin.

… _... There is the manner in which I want to resolve this put that outcome is in question. This also seems like another example of what my sensei told me perfect. Keh, not like I've got many other options left regardless..._ The Uzumaki concluded. "I am Boruto Uzumaki, first son of my father Uzumaki, Naruto... the future Hokage." Bolt divulged to his father's sensei.

A wide eyed shock overcame Kakashi as what seemed the most ludicrous explanations won out. "That's just... Then that would mean you are.." The Hatake began to speculate.

"Yes, I hail from this very village and only appear as an intruder due to a difference in **time**." The blonde stressed.

Both shinobi break off from their line of thought as senses the presence approaching them causing Kakashi to shift his face towards the boy. "Leave now, we will continue this later." The elder ninja commanded.

Bolt cast the gray hair ninja a gaze.

"Trust me." The copycat ninja smiled.

The whisker child grudgingly turned his back and fled mere moments before the Anbu arrived.

"Kakashi-san I am pursuing a rogue ninja and have reason to believe he passed through here. Where is he?" The animal masked man inquired.

"Hmm...? Oh sorry but I haven't seen any of the sort are you sure you aren't mistaken?" Kakashi hummed.

"As a Jounin of the leaf you wouldn't be trying to hide anything, would you?" The Anbu reiterated.

"Ah, I was just so absorbed in my book I apologize, I haven't seen anything. Now if you excuse me I very much look forward to finding out what happens in the next page." The gray haired ninja chimed waving his latest copy of Icha Icha.

"Hmph" the cloaked man huffed before jumping off.

 _The real question here is why is there only 'one' Anbu after Bolt? It doesn't make any sense there should be at least a dozen given the gravity of the situation. There is something not adding up here... I hope you're more cautious as your father, you are going to need it Uzumaki, Bolt._ The Jounin wondered.

* * *

Bolt fulfilled the merit of his name as he made his way through the forest putting distance between the pursuer and himself. _I implore that I' haven't made a grievous mistake._ Bolt fretted.

"Oy teme!" Sarada beamed supporting herself against a tree as the Uzumaki past through.

For the second time since he had been a toddler, Bolt lost his balance tripping, crashing face first into the earth, and sliding forward a few meters before finally coming to a halt. "Dwah?" The Uzumaki gawked upwards at the brightly smiling Uchiha spawn.

"Hey, been a while? Or not...?" The raven haired girl greeted with some confusion.

"WHAT?! Don't 'been a while' me! What manner of distasteful manifestation is this?! How long have you been loafing around here?!" Bolt ranted at his fellow time traveler.

"HEY! Its not my fault you just dropped out of the sky after 3 months without a word, be lucky I found you at all shanaroo!" The Uchiha female retaliated.

"You!... 3 month-" The Uzumaki began to ponder as was once again made to greet the ground by a strive to the back of the head by the pursuing Anbu. The sudden surprise attack succeeding in rendering him unconscious.

"Hey you jerk! I was talking him! I told you guys there is no need to use force like that I'd have gotten him to come on my own. Sending an Anbu after him probably just pointlessly freaked him out!" The lone female growled at the Anbu.

"Ah, I apologize I hadn't noticed you had already began to speak with him." The Anbu all but sang.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe..." Sarada doubted with narrowed eyes on the elder ninja.

"These things happen. Ofc, I didn't do it on purpose. Hahahaha." The masked man chirped covering the tracks of his vengeance. "Besides the Hokage didn't wish you two to talk. We are using him to confirm your story after all. Can't have you too collaborating your stories before we have a chance to question him." The Anbu admitted.

"Muh...! You calling me a liar?!" The female roared steaming in fury at the elder ninja.

"That isn't up to me to decide... Now then let's go the Hokage and Elders have been waiting since sunset and I dare not risk testing their patience any further." The Anbu answered.

"HNNG... Fine! Let's get this over with then the sooner the better!" Sarada spouted off marching along behind the Masked man.

* * *

 **(A/N): And that brings us to a close for this chapter. Not the longest chapter... And after such a break I wish I could give you guys more, but all I can do is promise the next chapter will be back on a more consistent rate. I've tried toning down Bolt a bit for those pointing out his cumbersome to read speech patterns, so if you enjoyed these corrections, tell me. If you still think it needs work, tell me as well.**

 **Next chapter: Politic Game**

 **Well, that's about it; REVIEW, fav, and follow. Thank you ^^**


	8. Politics Game

**(A/N): Well I don't think there is too much to say as the prior chapter was just a set up for the answers you all likely seek to be answered in this one.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** All in due time.

 **Hanmac:** Glad you like her because she isn't really going anywhere now that she has been introduced. I planned for her being part of the main cast just with a later introduction date. Don't worry we have many reactions from her to look forward to from now on ^^

 **JohnPeaceKeeper:** Its time for the the story to start to unravel and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Tell me about it, well lets see what I can cook up. Quite, everyone's lovely Hima-chan isn't here yet to imoutify the story )'=

 **Lygatto-Un-Sorceror:** No... No I did not *shifts awkwardly. . . . . . . FUCK... Well let us all pretend I wrote Onyx. Unless that also isn't black. Thank you for pointing that out to me not sure where I got that idea from.

 **Dracule Mihawk:** =), I know.

 **Guest:** That 'ofc' was part of spoken, but I concede to your advice. I haven't really used it too much just a moment of weakness ^^'.

 **Well that was one of the shortest review responses since the second chapter I believe. Not that it comes at a surprise given the circumstances of the previous update. So on to the next chapter!**

* * *

He felt his head swirling as he slowly regained consciousness. The world began to slowly be visible from a fine crack slowly expanding to reveal his present situation. A blurry white and red figure stood before him as it steadily began to come into focus.

"Huh?!" The boy spouted with a a sudden jolt that not only brought him to his feet but seemingly tossed the chair to the far corner of the room in a sudden burst of wind.

 _Wind affinity it seems..._ A masked man turned his gaze to the woken child.

"Please, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss and I wouldn't want you to be standing up the entire time" The pipe smoking man suggested as a familiar Anbu brought back the launched chair.

Casting a glance to his side he eyed the Anbu respectfully returning to his position after completing the Hokage's task. The boys eyes held a small hint of contempt recalling his disgraceful plummet into the nocturnal realm. But what truly drew out his ire was the raven haired girl to his side who merely averted her eyes playing it off as an innocent participant in his current abduction.

"Are you death child? How much further will you keep us waiting? Hokage-sama this doesn't appear to be getting us anywhere if you would just all-" The bandaged man began to request the Sandaime Hokage snapping the blonde haired boy's view forward.

The pipe smoking man merely raised his hand stopping the request mid sentence. "You may take your seat." He reiterated momentarily relieving his mouth of the pipe to speak.

Bolt sat down on the wooden chair tossing back a cautious glare in the Hokage's direction. _He's a seasoned ninja even neglecting the legends of the third, and it doesn't look like I have any options._ The whiskered child concluded taking a deep breath. "And who might you be?" He inquired tilting his head to the side and giving them a downward glance.

"Oy, just who do you think you are speaking to in such a tone? You are speaking to the Konoha Go-Ikenban (A/N: Konoha council which includes the Elders, Danzo, and the Hokage) and none other than the Sandaime Hokage himself!" The elderly woman reprimanded the blonde child.

"Not my elders or my Hokage. You hierarchy doesn't apply to me." Bolt countered in monotonous voice turning his gaze once again toward the Sandaime Hokage. "Although I imagine you're all somewhat aware of such. So under what pretenses have I been brought to answer for?"

"We will be asking the questions here! And under your testimony you are not of the Konoha village making you a foreign ninja trespassing on our village." The Koharu dismissed.

"You may begin by giving us your identity." An Elderly man that had yet spoken softly demanded.

"I am Boruto Uzumaki, son of Naruto Uzumaki the Nanadaime Hokage." The whiskered answered without hesitation.

"That was surprisingly forward of you given the circumstances, I guess you inherited some of your father's-" Sarutobi began to scoff.

"Not at all... Its senseless to withhold what I've already informed my father of. It would just give you a reason to go after him... a surprisingly common pass time it would seem." The boy snarled at the suggestion.

 _Mhmm... So he has already seen Naruto's current relationship with the villagers from what it seems he isn't content with it either._ The Sandaime Hokage concluded in his head.

"And who would happen to be the mother?" Danzo interjected himself during the pause.

"Someone I have no intention of revealing to any of you." The whiskered child responded calmly.

"I don't believe you are in any position to begin withholding any information and ignoring our questions child." The elderly woman retorted.

"You've already given the name of your father why should you mother be any different? Although it does appear you future guests seem to have that in common." The pipe smoking man inquired on the boy.

Bolt threw glance behind him once more at his teammate. "A Jinchuriki and your last remaining Uchiha are not exactly the most inconspicuous targets... I don't believe they would be easily used to threaten us for further information should try to go after our progenitors." The blonde answered.

Homura and Koharu notably grimace from the boys stubbornness but allow the comment to sink in as Sarutobi silently gazed at the boy.

 _They underestimated their opponent thinking they were just bringing him like a child in for a scolding. You don't need to observe him too long to see it plain as day... He is clearly trained in formal negotiations, and his posture, demeanor, and vocabulary, everything confirms it. You may as well be dealing with a young lord, people trained since birth to deal with these petty interrogations. He won't be easily intimidated or cave in._ The bandaged man observed frowning. _You receive a visitor from the future the key to the future in either bringing your dreams to reality or destroying them all, and you decide to bring him in for a nice conversation?! Hiruzen you are a true fool!_ Danzo scowled turning a intense glare towards the Sandaime Hokage.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sarutobi beams at the young Uzumaki.

"Yes..." Bolt affirms not skipping a beat.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to ask. You can go." The Sandaime Hokage grinned broadly.

 _WHAT?!_ Resounded in the minds of everyone but the speaker in that room being the only thing that actually phased bolt nearly tripping him back on his chair before he regained his balance.

"What's the meaning of this Hiruzen this is recklessly supervision even for you!" The elderly woman barked at the Hokage.

"We brought him in to confirm Sarada's story did we not? So..." The third removed his pipe and exhaled. "We're done aren't we?" He deadpanned to them.

"That's incredibly irresponsible! This is not some thing to play around with-" Koharu begins to reprimand the pipe smoking man.

"Exactly!" The Sandaime Hokage commanded with the sudden shift in tone shocking them slightly. "These aren't matters to be played around with not by you." He clarifies gazing at Danzo in particular. "And not by me or anyone else in our time... the repercussions could larger than we could even imagine! I can't have that type of knowledge, the kind that could destroy us all, in the hands of anyone. Not even ourselves, and as long as I remain Hokage it will see to that it is kept that way." Sarutobi announces.

"Sandaime I must protest this-" The bandaged man protested rising from his seat.

"This matter will have no further discussion." Sarutobi interrupted as staring down Danzo back to his seat before turning again towards Bolt and Sarada who stood not to far behind him. "We have solace in the knowledge we will have energetic and enthusiastic Hokage to look forward to. And a strong willed new generation to carry on the will of fire, is that not enough?" The pipe smoking man smiled towards the children.

"It's still far to dangerous to let them roam freely." Homura pointed out after assessing the Hokage would not budge on his decision.

"Which is why we will of course be having them taken care of by our most experienced shinobi in dealing with difficult children. Kakashi you can come in now!" The Sandaime Hokage called out.

A gray haired man entered bringing himself to the center of the room. "Yes Lord Hokage?" Kakashi played innocent.

"Do not be coy with me Hatake, I had a feeling you were out there. I always did admire your dedication ; I had no doubt you would already be aware of the situation." Hiruzen praised. "I'm going to assigning you to an S ranked mission to look after a few more troubled youths." The Hokage chimed.

"Shouldn't there be a larger task force force assigned to such a vital mission?" The copy cat ninja inquired.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree but I feel everyone in this room would agree the less people aware of the current circumstances behind these children the better. Currently the only ones aware of what has transpired are in this room or in your squad and I wish to to keep that number from growing. Sadly, you cannot just spawn new genin from nothing and a protection program is a larger operation than we can perform without drawing attention and involving more people." Sarutobi reasoned. "Thus, I am going to integrate them as another team in the influx of new faces and general traffic caused in the Chunin Exams."

"Even if we try to fake their origins it would raise suspicion from the other villages if we tried to falsify their association to them, and a new village would draw even more eyes." The elderly man argued.

"And that's why we won't be associating them with any of the visiting villages or inventing a village. We'll use what we already have to work with." The Hokage grinned turning towards the whiskered child.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Bolt inquired furrowing his brow at what the third could possibly suggesting.

"We are going to have you two and three soon enough as I heard... be posing as children descendant from the Uzushiogakure. There would hardly be a single eye raised if upon discovery of such children we immediately have them extradited to the Konoha given the historic ties the villages use to hold. A distinguished surviving member of the Uzumaki Clan itself amongst the new arrivals. That and your participation in the Chunin Exams will be more than enough of a distraction to prevent further prying into the issue at least until we can invent a more thorough background to hide you behind." The Sandaime Hokage divulged his strategy.

"The Chunin Exams?!" The whiskered child gawked.

"Unfortunately, separating you from participating would only garner the further curiosity of other villages. This way we appear to be open with our new members and they would be more inclined to allow their genin to probe the issue in a opportunity we seem to provide them with. From there on its up to you to prove them how wrong that decision will be." Sarutobi explained.

The blonde glanced around the room towards the Konoha Go-Ikenban. _This ultimatum is probably the best deal I could hope to get and I need to talk with Sarada as soon as I can to plan our next move._ "Alright, we'll participate in the Exams. But I expect that you'll hold up your end of the bargain as well." Bolt conceded.

"Great, now we'll make the arrangements. You are free to leave under Kakashi's supervision so I'll trust that you'll cooperate with him for both your safety and our own." The pipe smoking man warned.

"I'll fulfill my side of-" The blonde attempted to agree before being smacked on the back abruptly by a certain Uchiha.

"Yah, yah I'll keep him out of trouble so enough with the the long winded formalities. We actually do have things to do." The raven haired girl smirked as the Uzumaki shot her a annoyed glare.

 _More Uzumakis and Uchihas... They are really throwing onto me nothing but hot oil and water aren't they?_ The Jounin sighed internally as he exited the room behind his new genin students.

* * *

The group advanced through the Hokage tower finally making it towards the main exit. Immediately a yellow topped orange blur sprang forth upon the whiskered child.

 _Nope_. The future Uzumaki concluded seemingly gliding to the side dodging the tackle effortlessly.

"Hehehehe, I was worried about you..." The 'elder' Uzumaki began to greet before noticing that the frame he was grasping in a bear hug did not quite fit one of a boy, one of superior stature to his own no less. His father slowly retracted to view what he had unknowingly embraced.

Sasuke and Sakura neared their sensei as all three looked upon the scene wondering how long it would take the knuckleheaded ninja to notice.

A now shivering incoherent mess of a raven girl stood swaying slightly as nervous smile face fixated to hide any further emotions from leaking out. _I-I am being hugged by the Nanadaime Hokage!?_ The crimson faced raven haired girl shrieked out in her head.

"Ah, Sorry bout that... I... HEY! Why did you avoid my hug?! What kind of ingrate son are you? I was worried for you when you suddenly ran off with that Anbu guy!" Naruto turned to scold his future son.

"I'll respect your sentiment, but please refrain from attempting to do such gestures again..." Bolt responded monotonously.

"Gah...!... Well anyway sorry about the mix up!" The Jinchuriki apologized returning his attention to the dazed Uchiha.

"Ah... n-no not at all... the pleasu- uh I-I mean please don't burden yourself accidents happen." The female Uchiha sputtered off with a blush crossing her face. _And maybe they just may happen again!_ Her inner self squealed.

 _Hmmm... Another weird one... I'm seriously gonna have to rethink our parenting these future kids are all a bunch of oddballs..._ The 'elder Uzumaki furrowed his brows observing the scene. "So and you are?"

"Ah! I'm Sarada- ….. Uhm Sarada-kun will do for know I guess... B-but I guess you'd be free to call me Sara-chan if you want!" Sarada touted with her eyes glinting at the prospect.

"Muh... Sarada-kun then... I don't really use chan..." Naruto shut down the idea completely while tilting his head to the side nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok..." The female Uchiha conceded notably worsening in mood and sulking with a lowered head.

 _Who the heck is this loser?_ Sasuke gawked slightly with a grimace and sweat drop behind the head.

"Although... now that I get a good luck at ya you are actually kinda cute." The shorter whiskered boy stated while scratching his chin.

 _I'm cute?!_ Sarada's inner self shrieked while the girl's mood rocketed back to its prior elation.

"I get it now... You must be my son's girlfriend right?" Naruto caught his fist with his palm in conclusion.

A glass breaking sound resounds through the inner mind of the young female Uchiha. "W-What?! Why would an excellent kinoichi like me settle for some smug, arrogant teme like him!" Sarada growled pointing at the indifferent bystander as a silence engulfs the group. "... no offense, of course." She mutters an apology.

"Hnn... Well there was that incidence ten years ago when we had an arranged marriage though. Our mothers dressed us up and everything and had a play wedding for their own amusement." The taller whisker boy recalled.

The group turned a gaze toward Sarada.

"I-I have no idea what that lunatic is going on about." The raven haired girl chuckled nervously.

"It was on your 3rd birthday, here I even got a photo." Bolt reminded her while digging through his jacket pulling out a small photo but holding towards himself.

"Why the fuck do you have a picture of it?! GIVE ME THAT PHOTO! SH-" Sarada roared in embarrassment only stopping to bite on her own tongue to prevent from shouting her genetically inherited catch phrase. This however only served to further anger her as she began to take swipes at her rival.

"I thought it would be good blackmai-... I mean leverage to have when dealing with a brutish girl like you..." The lavender eyed child deadpanned dodging the barrage while placing the photo back in his pocket.

"B-but you're on that photo too! It would be mutual suicide!" The raven haired girl countered as her face turned to a blush in frustration and shame.

"Hnnn..." Bolt muttered staring off at the his father's former team and their sensei. "... I don't particularly care for their perception..." He scoffed slightly.

"Muh! I WILL DESTROY ALL RECORD OF THAT EVENT FROM THIS WORLD!" The onyx eyed girl charged towards the her fellow time traveler.

 _I'm starting to rethink my decision to accept this mission..._ Kakashi grimaced at the scene.

"You realize your matriarch has a thousand duplicates of this photo that she makes it a habit of showing off to her fellow mothers whenever possible, don't you?" Bolt pointed out passively dodging the frenzied Uchiha.

"SHE DOES WHAT?!" The heiress of the Uchiha clan cried out.

 _Well at least all my hair is already gray..._ The copy cat ninja assured himself as he began to walk off with his team.

* * *

 **(A/N): Alright the chapter is done and only one day off the week since the last. I been considering accelerating the upload of updates as the story itself really starts taking off now, but I worry if the quality of the work may drop if I attempt to push myself further.**

 **Well that's that thanks for all the support until now as I never imagined I would ever have almost a hundred followers for my story so congratulate yourselves for helping me achieve these new personal record.**

 **REVIEW, follow, fav, and have an excellent day =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Ladies and gentlemen I am here to bring you another chapter this week. I am happy to present chapter nine of this fanfiction and want to take a moment to thank all of you for all the support you've shown me; you should congratulate yourselves on your efforts that really have kept me motivated to keep the story going through this rough patch in my life. But enough of that, let's get started on the review response.**

 **Hanmac:** I haven't really worked out any of the pairings in this so who knows, but there are certainly some interesting interactions to be had, and I will promise that much.

 **JohnPeacekeeper:** I'm glad you are still finding the story to your liking. I put that there to draw a line between the Nanadaime Hokage and Sarada, and it's a small gesture to show a connection that I don't mind if people comment on or not.

 **TheKeeperofWorlds:** It is kind of hard to come up with if you don't have prior basis for it since she isn't wearing the Uchiha fan on her back and has tendencies more akin to that of Sakura for one, who she doesn't share overly obvious genetic traits linking them. As for Sasuke, freaking might very well be an understatement lol...

 **Master1941:** We'll see what happens you have to remember Boruto is extremely frustrated with his current predicament so it might be the best side of him that comes out, at least until he becomes more accustomed to the change, which is pretty massive as is. His sister is still MIA, he's been found out despite his best efforts, and from what he's seen of the village so far in behavior towards his father is already testing his patience. And yet he shows no apparent sympathy towards Sarada (oh Boruto you hypocritical teme...).

 **CrippleNinja:** Thanks, I didn't feel it be right to end it without Kakashi giving a realistic reaction to all the trouble that just landed on his lap.

 **Reading Pixie:** =)

 **Airnaruto45:** Hahaha, there are plenty of questions still left unanswered my friend, we'll get to them, on that you have my assurance. The story has been in the focus of Boruto until now, which has only been in the past for about two days.

 **TheSamberst:** You and Boruto both. It will certainly be interesting to see what our protagonist have planned to try to get through this hurdle. As much as I'd love to have set dates for updates, I'll have to decline. The fact of the matter it would betray to much faith if I fail to release on an assigned date, and although I would not willingly do so, there may be circumstances beyond my control. I can only promise I'll try to release a chapter roughly every week.

 **(A/N): Eight whole reviews this time, that I like =). Now without further delay let us commence with chapter nine.**

* * *

It had been the conclusion of a very eventful evening for the 'young lord' of the Uzumaki household as many of the dignitaries insisted on calling him, not that Boruto ever cared for it, it was just a matter of those acknowledging his status. In that respect it they were much more pleasant that the 'insolence' he had witnessed in the market place.

No matter how many times he had contemplated it again and again, his conclusion remained the same. _Why would they refer to father with such malevolence, why were those with no status to speak of participating in matters that didn't involve their petty lives, and most importantly why was father tolerating- no not tolerate..._ The whiskered child let out a small frown his father's behavior had never been one that came easily to him, but today's display at the market place had absolutely confounded him. _My father grew to care for these ingrates?_ He further pondered as he chopped the carrots in front of him. _It makes no sense!_ He scowled dumping the carrots with the other readied vegetables.

As if those events were not enough torment, his carelessness allowed him to be tracked by the Rokudaime Hokage, and captured by an Anbu, which in turn lead to his meeting with the Sandaime Hokage. The situation had looked bleak but he emerged relatively unscathed. He hadn't been pleased with his sudden participation in the Chunin Exams, but he couldn't fault the reasoning of the Hokage. There was no other methods to proceed with the assets available to them, he certainly was not going to agree to having even more people informed of the truth, and for a brief instance he felt like he could trust the Sandaime Hokage. _Ha, that's amusing..._ He scoffed to himself. Hokages had always been nothing but headaches and lies, yet here he found himself almost trusting one. _No... We can't trust anyone... We need to figure out a way to return to our time, and minimize the already unacceptable footprint we've left behind._ The lavender eyed boy vowed as he turned to his side only to give himself a sinking feeling to the pit of his stomach.

Besides him a certain girl was ecstatically assaulting the ingredients before him and he could tolerate it no longer. "Alight that's will suffice." Boruto groaned disarming the female Uchiha of her kitchen equipment.

"Hey! What's that for you teme!" The raven haired girl immediately retaliated to the sudden action.

"You don't even know how to cook... Furthermore, why are you even bothering to? You've never shown interest in the culinary arts to begin with..." The lavender eyed child inquired.

"Wah! I can cook! And I j-" Sarada retorted taking offense at Boruto's criticism of her ability to cook.

"You most certainly cannot..." Boruto interrupted her response.

"GRR..." The raven haired growled raising her shoulders in a sign of agitation. "Hmph! … I j-just want to help cook dinner because..." The female Uchiha muttered straightening her posture as her cheeks tinted ever slightly to the red spectrum.

"Because?..." The future Uzumaki emphasized furrowing his brows as he stared over her shoulders towards their miniature parents and future Rokudaime Hokage.

"HAHAHA, so then I told him I'd be Hokage for sure!..." Naruto bellowed sticking out his fist.

 _Of cousrse..._ The lavender eyed child sighed facepalming. _Partners that understand the gravity of the situation and focus their mind towards that end? No... no that is too damn good for me!_ Boruto cursed before seemingly startling himself with the thought of using such language as he could almost feel the shadow of his mother hovering over him. Suppressing the urge to shiver, he suddenly recalled what the very girl had said before his loss of consciousness. "Sarada... you mentioned you'd been here for three months?" He asked the female Uchiha.

"Oh, we can talk about that later. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting for the food." The raven haired girl grinned broadly raising a completed dish.

 _What insolent 'we can talk later' are you attempting to convince me on?!_ "What do you mean later? We need to discuss this right now!" Boruto demanded.

"Oh, we are talking about something are we?" The silver haired Jounin chimed leaning between the two future travelers startling them.

"Ah, Kakashi sensei we were just-" Sarada attempted to answer.

"Just discussing who would set the plates." The lavender eyed boy cut off shooting the female Uchiha a glare before returning to a stare down with the silver haired ninja.

"...mhm... ok, let's eat then?" Kakashi seemingly conceded.

* * *

The food was presented to the glee of everyone as the newly expanded team seven began to dig in. Kakashi at the head of the table as Naruto towards the other end. The sides were reflecting pairs of male and female with Boruto and Sarada on one end and Sakura and Sasuke in the other. Much to the young kunoichi's delight, both received placement in their preferred distances from the future Nanadaime Hokage.

"Wow, you weren't kidding this stuff is amazing!" Naruto praised unrelenting in his consumption of the meal before him.

"I'm glad you like it!" Sarada beamed towards her future sensei.

"Would've been better if you hadn't burned the mushrooms..." Boruto pointed out nonchalantly to a now fiercely glaring female Uchiha.

"It will do..." Sasuke uttered indifferently suppressing his sentiments towards the food's quality.

"Wow, I'm surprise Naruto would have a kid who can cook!" Sakura giggled using every ounce of her restraint to appear dignified by stopping herself from merely stuffing her face like the mentioned Uzumaki.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" The 'elder' Uzumaki protested.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way, hehehe..." The female Uchiha chuckled nervously. _Why were you so mean to Naruto, mom?_ She contemplated with a sweat drop behind her head.

"This much is just basic, I didn't have the expected time range to properly marinate the meat." The lavender eyed boy deflected disinterested in the compliment.

"Urgh..." The pink haired kunoichi grunted slightly. _Would it kill you to take the compliment you jerk!_? Inner Sakura roared.

Glancing back towards the eldest in the room Boruto reeled slightly in shock. _How did he eat all that food without anyone noticing him take off his mask?!_ The first born son of the Nanadaime Hokage gawked.

Noticing he was being watched Kakashi returned a smile towards the male time traveler.

 _Despite questionable habits, I suppose he was Rokudaime Hokage for a resason; no wonder he was able to track me without my awareness._ Boruto returned a nervous smirk.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!~" Naruto exhaled. "So good! I'm totally stuffed!" The future Nanadaime celebrated the end of the meal patting his stomach.

 _I... ate... everything!...Muh, am I gonna get fat?!_ Sakura fretted as she wallowed in the reality of how much food she had just consumed. _What if I get fat because of Naruto's kid's food and Sasuke ends up hating me?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ The pink kunoichi shrieked internally in complete and utter terror.

The lavender eyed Uzumaki rose and began collecting the emptied plates. As he assembled the growing stack of plates he suddenly finds his next target snatched at high velocities. _What?_

"Hehehe~" Sarada sneered demonstrating a equal stack of plates now surpassing his in size due to the 'stolen' plate.

 _This dope is really making this a contest?_ Boruto whined.

"Alright!" Kakashi called out bringing all eyes towards him. "We have new members, so you all know what that means right?" The silver haired Shinobi smirked.

"Oh ya! That means introduction time!" The blue eyed Uzumaki hollered pointing towards his future son.

"...This has to be some manner of deception..." The lavender eyed child pleaded with his eyes.

"Nope~!" The future Rokudaime Hokage sang.

"This is ridiculous! We won't yield to such a mad deman-" Boruto tried to refuse.

"Ok! I'm first!" The raven haired girl announced.

"What?!" The future Uzumaki cried out turning his head so fast you'd think it would've snapped.

"Those are the traditions passed along all Genin teams you know that! Besides we need them to trust us, we can't just go off and do everything ourselves; we need are going to need to work together!" Sarada argued.

"Tsk" Boruto chirped not finding it in himself to refuse if his only 'comrade' is so adamant about proceeding. _This is pointless..._

"So.. Uhm... How do we start?" The female Uchiha inquired.

"Let's start with your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies?" The silver haired sensei clarified.

"Ok. I like books, especially history, and I also like being taken out to eat lunch by my senseis, proving my might as a... well I can't really say that, but make no mistake I got a lot to live up to!" Sarada began to tout. "Things I dislike? Arrogant temes!" The female Uchiha turned a scowl towards Boruto, who just rolled his eyes. "My hobbies are reading, practicing my ninjutsu, and trying out new dango shops with my good friend. And my dream is to follow in the steps of the Godaime, and Nanadaime Hokage and become the next Hokage!" She proclaimed proudly.

 _And another piece of evidence confirming my theory about Hokages all being headaches..._ The taller whiskered child scoffed.

 _I wonder where I've heard that one before?_ Kakashi chuckled giving a glance at child who previously announced his outrageous dream. _Although... I guess in the end Naruto got the last laugh on the matter... Either way two students aiming to be Hokage? Nothing but trouble for me eh?_ He pondered jokingly.

"That's an awesome dream! Never give up and go after it with everything you got no matter what anyone says!" The future Nanadaime Hokage cheered his fellow ninja seeking the title.

"Right!" The Uchiha heiress boomed eyes glinted with resolve with slightly pink tinted cheeks as they shared a moment mutual resolve to realize their dreams.

 _Disgusting..._ Boruto and Sasuke grimaced almost simultaneously.

"Ok, next!" The silver haired Shinobi reminded the group.

"Hnnn...The things I like?... My mother and sister...?... That's it..." The lavender eyed child divulged in monotone.

 _And just were is you loving father in that sentence?!_ Naruto scolded silently.

"I dislike a lot of things, particularly things that get in my way... As for hobbies? I don't have time to waste on such worthless things. I am subscribed to many different different activities to cultivate my culture and discipline as someone of my societal status would be required to learn." The taller whisker child continued his eyes growing more distant with every word.

 _So he never does anything for fun or just to make himself happy?_ Sakura worried despite herself.

"I have no dreams... My soul goal is to fulfill a destiny repeated over and over again since the moment of my conception. by those that do not understand the full weight of their words regardless of my own sentiments." The future Uzumaki spat to himself more than anyone else as his face darkened.

Sarada shifted uncomfortably as this was the second time she was forced to listen to the same unpleasant speech.

"Make no mistake, I hold no ire towards those that unknowingly condemned me to this fate, and now merely hold a brewing frustration at my own ineptitude. My destiny to put it simply, is to surpass a God." Bolt finished.

 _A God?!_ The members of the group apart from Sarada Uchiha reiterated internally finding themselves releasing a cold sweat despite not fully understanding what the boy could possibly mean.

Kakashi was the first to regain his composure. _That also seemed rather similar..._ He mused to himself staring over towards what he presumes is the last Uchiha in the leaf village.

"Ahem!" The female Uchiha coughed drawing everyone's attention back from their thoughts. "You still want to know about Himawari, right Bolt?" She proposed.

Lavender clashed with onyx as their eyes met. After some time the boy finally conceded giving the girl a nod to proceed.

Sarada stood occupying one large side of the table flanked from the sides by the Uzumakis and facing the remainder of team seven with Kakashi in the middle. Boruto gave an expectant glare as his father attempted to imitate it only to appear confused.

"The whereabouts of Uzumaki, Himawari..." The female Uchiha began as the rest of the team physically neared focused on the information to come. "I... I actually have no idea where she is... hehehe..." She divulged causing Naurto, Sasuke, and Sakura to lose balance and tilt all the way back as the future Rokudaime Hokage merely let out a sweat drop behind his head. In the opposite side of the spectrum the taller Uzuamaki appeared furious.

"What do you mean, you have 'no idea'?!" The lavender eyed boy threatened.

"Its not my fault! I assumed we were all sent off in extremely far distances. I mean, I ended up in the Konoha, so I could assume that the mirror had transported our locations far from the land of reflecting moons. I was going on the assumption that both you and Hima-chan were here in the past with me sent off in different directions, but I was wrong! I've been here for three months! Waiting, watching, and trying to find you two, just to find out you only got here the day before yesterday!" Sarada explained.

"You mentioned your circumstances before, but I remain unaware of the details. What exactly happened?" Boruto inquired.

"I've been thinking... Remember how we entered through the mirror?" The raven haired girl reminded him. "I was pushed far ahead of both you while Hima-chan just finished her tackle, pushing us through."

"Then you propose that the order and distance between us correlates to our moment of arrival?" Boruto clarified.

"I can't think of anything else that would've affected it." The onyx eyed girl admitted. "But if I'm right about this, then Hima-chan should pop up any day now. We should start making rounds through the village so we can get to her before anyone else." She suggested.

"What makes you so sure she will appear inside the Konoha?" Kakashi interrupted the exchange.

"I'm not completely sure, but it makes sense. Boruto ended up in his father's apartment and I also ended up in the Konoha." Sarada reasoned.

"Speaking of which, where exactly did you manifest?" The lavender eyed boy questioned the young Uchiha.

"I... I uh... When I finally got a hold of myself from the nausea of traveling, I was completely alone. I thought the entire village was abandoned, all the houses were empty." The onyx eyed girl divulged causing Sasuke to notably tense up. "I eventually found out I was in... the Uchiha district." The Uchiha heiress muttered with a ting of sorrow, but the male Uchiha was already far to lost in his own thoughts to register it.

 _Hmmm..._ The future Rokudaime Hokage observed the young kunoichi.

"Then the chances of Himawari within the borders of the Konoha are more than probable!" Boruto boomed bringing back the Uchihas from their thoughts. "We should proceed prudently." He commanded; sweeping his eyes across the group to emphasize he was referring to all of them.

 _Interesting... They both seem to have the habit of snapping each other out of their dark thoughts. Maybe they aren't totally hopeless after all... A peculiar relationship as one would expect **both** their fathers._ Kakashi mused overseeing the discussion between his newly expanded team seven.

"Kakashi-sensei, I am unaware what plans this team has had, but under the new assignment presented to this team I feel the retrieval of Uzumaki, Himawari should be our top priority. And receive our full focus until such time the task is completed." The lavender eyed boy proposed.

"Hmm? Ya, sure." The future Rokudaime Hokage responded seemingly indifferently.

"Magnificent, then I shall expect the matter be handled accordingly!" Boruto bellowed with a pulsing vein on his forehead at the indifference that the silver haired Shinobi had shown his proposal.

"That all being cleared up aside... It's still rather late, if Himawari appeared in the Konoha at night she would merely draw the attention of the Anbu and I am sure the Sandaime Hokage can manage that well enough on his own. We should sleep for now and gather our strength to search during the day where we have the highest possibility of her coming in contact and saying something that could reveal she is from the future." Kakashi reasoned.

The Genin process what their sensei's reasoning slowly nodding as they reached the same conclusion, Bolt being the last purely out of frustration and Sasuke never nodding at all.

"So... Sarada how are your sleeping arrangements?" The future Rokudaime Hokage inquired upon the female.

"I been sleeping in a safehouse that the Hokage had been pushing back from use through negligent paperwork. With things how they are now I doubt he could hold onto it anymore." The Uchiha heiress answered.

"Mhm... Well then you'll have to stay in the house of one of your teammates... So how 'bout it?" Kakashi suggested to his students.

"Sorry, my parents would freak if I suddenly had to put up a stranger in their home." Sakura apologized.

 _Aw, there is the mom I know. Always so nice and courteous!_ Sarada smiled.

 _Yeh right!... Another girl?! No way, all they do is criticize your choice in hair and skin conditioning, and complain about every little thing like that Inopig!_ Inner Sakura ranted.

"...No." Sasuke deadpanned.

… _...Well... I guess dad has always been well... dad... So I shouldn't be too shocked he wouldn't take me in without knowing who I was._ The female Uchha excused him.

"Yeah! One is more than enough! No more freeloaders for me either!" Naruto groaned.

 _Even you Hokage-sama?! Do I have some kind of plague?! Why does no one want me?!_ Sarada whimpered internally tearing slightly.

The eldest Shinobi in the room let out a sigh massaging his temple at the display. _Every time I think they got this teamwork and cooperation thing down they throw another curve ball._ The future Rokudaime Hokage whined to himself. "Mhm... Well I do have friend that owes me a favor or two. If you are fine with it you can spend the night over at Jounin kunoichi." He offered.

"That be great!" The female Uchiha beamed. She had been quite tired of sleeping in empty houses with no heating.

* * *

The pair made their way through the darken features of the Konoha as the young female trotted along with her hands behind her head staring off seemingly absorbing the scenery.

"So quite the eventful day? Did you enjoy reuniting with your teammate?" Kakashi inquired.

"Haaaah... the three months of being on my own in a place that's almost like my home, but isn't, kinda made me forget what a fucking teme he is..." Sarada scoffed at the idea.

"Nnh, I guess no matter how much time passes Uzumakis and Uchihas still have a hard time getting along... It's a bit of shame..." The silver haired Shinobi taunted.

"Wah?!" The female Uchiha squealed.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well I hope that will serve to suffice for now although I was pretty set on doing this in this chapter or the next. I moved a few things since I realized the chronology of it was a bit flexible. But you'll see all I had planned regardless in the next chapter. In all honesty it was probably for the best I reorganized it this way, now the next chapter I could have undivided focus.**

 **Next Chapter: Itineraries of the Uchiha Heiress**

 **Lastly, be sure to follow if you like what you're reading and if you truly enjoy it, be sure to favorite it. REVIEWS are always welcome as it greatly helps me in improving this work, so if you have anything you'd like to convey to me I'd be happy to hear it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hello again loyal followers, I'm running a bit late but it was quite the leap in my previous writing to make this chapter, so I will thank you all for baring with me. I'll try to keep pushing the fanfic forward to the best of my ability.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ: I realize that I was promising Itineraries of the Uchiha Heiress this week, but upon developing the chapter I realized there was quite a bit of content that I wanted to put before diving into backstory. These inputs are very important I feel for the story so I expanded upon them and... Well they sorta ended up fulfilling chapter on their own. I deeply apologize to any of you that were looking forward to reading about the tale of Sarada in this chapter, and hope you'd find it in your heart to forgive me.**

 **There was quite the response to the last chapter that far exceeded my expectations! Thus, let us all celebrate in that with addressing the REVIEWS!**

 **Vietrona chan:** YOU SHALL ADDRESS ME AS SAMA! *cough. I mean thanks for taking the time to read the work and doubly so for enjoying it. ^^'

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** I'm sure we are all very eager to see where Himawari pops out ^^'

 **Hanmac:** Well some things can't be helped. As for lodging I guess that would this chapter's job to decide neh? **(**

 **Silbernacht:** I won't make promises, but I'll try.

 **Chlsmch:** I hear your request and processing the it. Processing takes time, so please be patient with me ^^'.

 **Scarease:** Great now I'm running scenarios of Sarada trying to convince Orochimaru she is the better target to save her dad... A great fanfic idea actually, but is it mine? No? Yes? Maybe? 42?! On a serious note I'm sure she and the others are aware of some risk although probably not the full extent.

 **ManaZero:** …. (/turns to his advisers/ Me: We have leak who has been made aware for my plans?

Imaginary staff: N-no one sir! Just the imaginary Beta readers you keep wishing for /sweat drops frantically/

Me: I see... kill them...

Imaginary staff: ?!  
Me: As I said... kill them all anyone who has handled my work is to be flailed and brought to the gallows /sinister smile/

Imaginary staff: /flees to the corner of the mindscape/ Can't we talk about this?!

Me: No words, only pain now... /chases after with knife with a blank expression/)

I-I can't confirm or deny these accusations... but I assure you Himawari will show up in the story.

 **SkyBlue24:** Well he has an excellent opportunity to do so in person, the rest is up to Bolt.

 **Reading Pixie:** 0.o... o.0... o.o... I thought Sasuke being mean was canon.. Thank you for supporting the chapter ^^'

 **(A/N): Well it seems you are all eager for whats to come, given it some thought, and most importantly allowed me to receive your thoughts with your reviews. I truly appreciate the feedback. As for matters to address I've recently began reading a Boruto movie novel translation that is in progress. I regret to inform you that while I will attempt to reconcile differences, I may be incapable of making as coherent as I would like (although my Boruto makes it a little hard regardless eh?)**

 **With that weighing on me I thought I'd consider hearing your opinions on it. Just add it to your review, I don't want to rule it through pole decision but hearing your ideas and input along with your choice may help me reflect on it more.**

 **With that done, let's commence with the chapter!**

* * *

The young heiress stood reclined in shock as her mind swirled to process what was just uttered. _Ha... How?! How did he figure it out?!_ The young Uchiha fretted internally scrambling to piece together her response only to realize the elder Shinobi had merely chosen to lean on the wall to read his book.

"... Oi..." Sarada snarled disliking the sudden lack of attention.

"Mhm? Yes?" Kakashi shot back immediately startling the young Kunoichi again.

After some pause to recover from the second shock she straightened her posture and adjusted her glaces. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Me an Uchiha?! That's just silly~!" The heiress smiled. _It's alright! It's alright! I just need to convince him I'm not an Uchiha, I always get away with this stuff with my senseis!_ She assured herself maintaining her smile giving off a glinting star of confidence.

… _... She is really bad at this..._ The future Rokudaime Hokage observed. "Ah, my apologies on mistaking your identity." He apologized closing his book and walking further ahead.

"Ah! N-no need to apologize its a common mistake really!" Sarada sputtered erratically catching up to the silver haired Shinobi, who turned to face the young Kunoichi again. "I mean with my natural abilities, brimming determination, and not to mention my looks!" The Uchiha heiress boasted as stars glinted off her face.

Kakashi's face wore a blank expression as it slowly accumulated sweat drops more and more sporadically as the the child boasted on. _This may be an issue..._ The elder Shinobi worried to himself

"So it's only natural for someone to make that sort of mistake." Sarada ended readjusting her glasses with a triumphant grin.

The future Rokudaime Hokage balled his hand into a fist and brought it before his mouth while averting his eyes. _Just how do I proceed from here... oh boy..._ He sighed. "Well that's interesting to hear... Since the Hokage will likely giving me a proper briefing for this mission, which would include at least how much they know from you." The Silver haired Shinobi divulged as the young Kunoichi began to deflate.

 _Of course... Lying was entirely pointless! All I did was just make myself look like an idiot now!_ Inner Sarada whimpered while clasping the side of her head. "Ha.. ha...ha.. right..." The Uchiha female muttered defeated. _Why is it not a single thing has gone my way since I've gotten here? Its just like back then..._

 _Hmmm... atmosphere has gotten pretty awkward._ Kakashi pondered his next move as he scratched the side of his temple with his index finger. "Sarada..." He called out to the distressed Genin.

"Mhmm?" The young Kunoichi answered now facing up to the elder Shinobi.

"I realize that there are somethings that you can't tell me and that I likely shouldn't know, but..." He began then turned his gaze towards the horizon. "You should rely on your comrades more. I rudely interrupted you before, but if anything troubles you, you should confide in your comrade." Kakashi explained.

"Ha! That teme?! Like any good would come from talking to that arrogant, self righteous-" Sarada tried to dismiss.

"Friend?" The future Rokudaime hokage interrupted.

The Uchiha heiress pressed her lips staring downwards. _I know my feelings, but what are his?_ "I guess..." She wondered.

"See? Its not that hard." The elder Shinobi smiled. "It's not easy to grow to trust others... Naruto has struggled with that all his life, but he is still willing to give those the benefit of the doubt; he is still willing to bet on the good in others." He added gaining attention from the young Uchiha before casting a more serious glare. "If you are going to survive this, you two will have to rely on one another, and that goes for more than just coordinating in battle. It would not be an exaggeration to say it's not the battlefield that is the Shinobi's greatest trail, but the respite between them. Many great Shinobi have broken down and been left incapable of moving forward." He explained.

Sarada listen intently gulping in the pause he had given.

Walking forward on the trail towards their destination, the silver haired Shinobi turned one last gaze backwards. "And that is something you simply cannot afford, not when you are putting every one of your comrade's life on the line" Kakashi finished as they continued the rest of their journey in silence.

* * *

The pair eventually arrived to a small but beautiful house. A wooden plank sat to the side of the entrance to the front that Sarada read as 'Yuhi', but it wasn't a title she recognized.

Kakashi knocked against the wooden door so lightly she could barely pick it up.

 _So it must be a Jounin? Not even the average Shinobi would pick up on anything that-_ Sarada began to ponder the identity of the home owner as she noticed the door sliding open.

"Kakashi?" A woman's voice called out from the door.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced like this." He greeted while nervously scratching the back of his head. "But I recently had some unexpected circumstances pop up and I'd really appreciate it if you could put up this girl... Just for the night if possible." The silver haired Shinobi continued pointing towards the raven haired girl.

"Hmm?" The elder Kunoichi pondered nearing the younger Kunoichi, and exposing herself to the moonlight.

 _That's..!_ Sarada gasped as she absorbed the features of the host candidate.

"Why hello there, my name is Kurenai Yuhi." The Kunoichi introduced herself to the Uchiha heiress with a warm smile.

 _No way! That's Kurenai oba-san; Mirai's m-mother!_ The onyx eyed Kunoichi gawked wide eyed.

With the lack of response from the young Kunoichi, Kurenai fixed her eyes on her old comrade with an expectant look.

The silver haired Shinobi maintained the eye contact long enough to show he acknowledged her gaze but then averted his eyes causing Kurenai to furrow her brows.

 _Is the situation really complicated enough that you can't tell me?_ The untamed hair Kunoichi worried over the implications and turned her gaze towards the girl he had brought. Consequently, she was forced to react in a slight startle at the intense stare the young Kunoichi was projecting.

 _Even with the untamed hair there is no denying it... She's gorgeous! Wow, as expected of Marai's mother in her prime!_ Sarada marveled at the fine Kunoichi before her. The uchiha had always greatly admired Maria as an ideal to strive her much like her mother and the Godaime Hokage, and while the latter where far off goals she strove to become. Maria was everything she had wanted to become this exact second. Maria was talented, outgoing, confident, powerful, skilled, and renowned Kunoichi that had always been like an Onee-san to her generation. The young Sarutobi had ascended through the ranks at unbelievable pace and was now trusted to act as a guard of the retired Rokudaime Hokage. The young Uchiha had always dreamed the day she would catch up to her and be able to face as a rival candidate for the future Hokage. The Uchiha heiress unknowingly intensified her glare with every passing moment.

 _Well she is certainly... interesting..._ The elder Kunoichi chuckled lightly before turning towards her old comrade. "Actually, Kakashi today might not be the best time I'm so-" The rose eye Kunoichi began.

"Ah~" Kakshi interrupted exaggerating a fake realization while rubbing his chin. "I do apologize Kurenai, I wasn't aware it was such a inconvenient time~" The silver haired Shinobi sneered.

A jolt passed through the elder Kunoichi as a blush ran across her face while the younger Kunoichi merely raised a brow confused over the exchange. "Tha-that's!... It's nothing like that! Don't go off getting odd ideas!" She lectured with a hint of annoyance.

"Glad to hear it, I'll be leaving her in your care then!" The future Rokudaime hokage announced.

"Uh... wai-" Kurenai babbled as her dismissive facade collapsed into a grave expression.

"I'll send her companion to pick her up in the morning thanks again Kurenai~!" Kakashi chimed already having fled several meters from the Kunoichi's house leaving the near statue state Kurenai with the happy young admirer.

* * *

 _Hmm... I wonder if it's really alright..._ Kakashi pondered several dozen meters from departure of the house. _Hmmm... well I'm sure its fine right?_ He excused himself with a tone highlighting the irresponsibility.

… _...Besides..._ The silver haired Shinobi uttered as he activated his body flicker technique and appeared on a nearby rooftop. "You should be more careful. Your eavesdropping is rather sloppy is that really the best you can do in your old age?" He taunted.

"You talk as if I was actually attempting to hide my presence from you..." The dark figure scoffed approaching as a distinctive tap of a cane rang with each step.

The future Rokudaime gave no response as he observed the man enter the moonlight seemingly annoyed of having to reveal himself in the light. "Would you care to explain yourself or shall I report this to the Sandaime hokage right this second?" He threatened the now illuminated figure.

"I was hoping you'd see it my way and perhaps cooperate with me as the Sandaime is acting like a fool again..." The bandaged man spouted with obvious contempt.

"That's never going to happen..." The silver haired Shinobi countered coldly.

"Are you so sure? I think we had quite the productive business relationship until you betrayed me." Danzo snickered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes on the elder Shinobi.

"After all us two together nearly succeeded in eliminating a great threat to the safety of the village... Or have you so easily forgotten that you once tried to assassinate the very man you are trying to flee to report me now?" The bandaged man grinned as the recipient of the sentence tensed his hands into fist in fury.

"That is not going to happen again... I have nothing to do with you now Danzo..." The copycat ninja proclaimed trying to calm his nerves and prevent himself from getting roped into the man's provocations.

"Well that's fine because this isn't about me. It never has been you see; It's always been about the village and this road towards destruction the Sandaime has lead us down, yet now the opportunity has presented itself to rectify and prevent such disasters." Danzo pointed out.

"As the Sandaime has ordered, you and nobody else for that matter is allowed to approach my new Genin." Kakashi reiterated.

"Sandaime, Sandaime... What happened to the bright skilled Shinobi I recruited all those years ago-" The bandage man began to recount with slight euphoria.

"I was shown what a monster you are." The future Rokudaime Hokage interrupted finding his patience wearing thinner and thinner with the conversation.

"You realize the Sandaime won't be around forever do you not? After his passing the village will be forced to suffer for his failures and that of your sensei's as well. The Sandaime, Jiraya, and Yondaime... failures each and every last one leading to one devastation after another..." Danzo explained.

"You have no right to judge any of them! Each one of them is or was a greater man than you; especially my sensei. You failed to overtake the Sandaime Hokage and are nothing but a grumbling old man, who the world is passing by." Kakashi retorted.

"Hmph... Kakashi you are not one to lecture about the past or future. You are fixated on the past more than anyone else, on your failures, your mistakes... What did you tell that girl about moving forward? Who are you of all people to lecture people on the past much less on matter pertaining the future..." The elder Shinobi scoffed.

"That future is up to the next generation to decide neither you or I have any sway in that matter. They will surpass us and with their comrades forge their future." The future Rokudaime hokage declared turning to leave having had all he could tolerate of the conversation.

"Yes, I recall the little tidbit of relying on your comrades you gave her..." The bandaged man chuckled before allowing a the darkness to consume his face once more. "Tell me Kakashi how many of your comrades do you even have left?" Danzo taunted.

At the sentence uttered the silver haired Shinobi caved to his aggression turning rapidly running towards the elder Shinobi.

"Who are you to give false hopes in comradery?! You who had two comrades die in your very arms! You who have blood of a comrade in your very hands! You who could do nothing but watch as the Kyuubi took your sensei and his wife from this world! How long are you going to content to be powerless to change anything Kakashi?!" The bandage man ranted on as the silver haired Shinobi rapidly approached.

As Kakashi closed the finaly foot gap Danzo instantly raised his palm by his head causing him and the Shinobi who had suddenly intercepted him to halt. "No need for such barbarities... I've said what I've come to say." The elder Shinobi mused.

 _Are these root Shinobi?!_ The silver haired ninja concluded. "Root was suppose to be disbanded... Danzo just what is going on here?" He inquired.

"I am taking the necessary steps to save our village Kakashi..." Danzo divulged. "I'm beginning to revive the best hope we have, root. You all have been living far too long in the light; the Sandaime has lead you all into it and blinded you all. This small respite of peace that this new generation has experienced has left even you, the survivors that have witnessed how this world of Shinobi truly is, blind and incapable of taking the necessary steps." He explained.

"Just what are you-" The copycat Shinobi began to question.

"You can't even see it can you? The storms gathering over the horizon... You blinded in the sun have no place as Shinobi. We who dwell in the shadows see with clarity the storms that are rapidly approaching us... Enjoy the end of this era of peace and the veil of ignorance the Sandaime has shrouded you behind. Both of them are coming to an end..." The bandaged man warned. "At that time I hope you will have come to see things my way again Kakashi. For your own sake and that of your Genin squad too." He threatened once more.

"Whatever schemes you have planned they'll fail like all your other ones..." Kakashi retorted.

"You still think this is about me you fool?! Make no mistake Kakashi you and me are nothing but pieces in a game that will consume this world. That said... You are wrong, the future belongs to those that are willing to grasp it by the reins by any means necessary. We have been given the future, dropped in our very laps! We only need to reach out and take it! Stop babbling about pointless ideals of the Sandaime that have doomed us to this fate to begin with." Danzo ranted pausing to catch his breath and recomposing himself. "Considering this a courtesy of our previous relationship. I am openly making you aware that from this moment on I shall stop at nothing to have those children transferred over to my authority" He proclaimed.

"I'll never allow that, and I won't join in another one of your plans again." The silver haired Shinobi responded immediately.

"We'll see... I'm confident that when the time comes you'll make the correct decision, but make no mistake my plans won't be halted by your opinion." Danzo commented as the group disappeared through body flicker leaving Kakashi alone on the rooftop.

 _Just what was Danzo talking about? What is coming?_ Kakashi worried as he stared up towards the moon. _There is an ominous feeling I'm getting and I doubt I'm going to enjoy finding out what that is._ He concluded staring up towards the night sky sinking in a feeling of dread. _However..._ The silver haired Shinobi gripped his kunai tightly. _No matter what happens I won't allow them to destroy the future._ He vowed as an image of his old Genin squad and his new future traveler Genin flashed through his mind. _That's right as long as they exist there will be a future, and it's the job of us adults to protect it until they are ready! Until the next generation is ready to take on the responsibility!._ The Shinobi continued as he brought forth an image of Minato. _I won't fail you again!_

* * *

Within the Yuhi household as Kurenai had finished serving the now seated Sarada some tea.

"So Sarada was it?" The elder Kunoichi smiled.

"Yes! I'm glad to meet you!" The Uchiha heiress beamed.

"Is that so...?" Kurenai inquired smiling nervously. It was not as if she doubted her capabilities as a Kunoichi, which she was actually quite proud of, but she was troubled wondering what she could have possibly have done to earn such admiration from the young Kunoichi.

"It's an honor! I always love meeting great Kunoichi, you are inspirations for us Kunoichi to live up to!" Sarada boomed waving her fist ecstatically. _She's soo cool!_

"Well..." The rose eyed Kunoichi averted her gaze towards her bedroom. "Say Sarada you're a full fledged Kunoichi right?" She guessed while not being entirely sure of the status of the younger female.

"Yep! I'm even going to compete in the Chunin Exams!" The Uchiha female assured her.

"The Chunin Exams..." Kurenai reiterated concerned that the girl was too young, but shaking off the feeling since she also planned to have her young Genin team participate. "My, my you certainly are lovely young woman. I'm sure you'll grow to be a great Kunoichi." She praised the young Kunoichi.

 _She complemented me on becoming a great Kunoichi and said I was lovely!_ Sarada squealed with joy at being praised by someone she so greatly admired.

The elder Kunoichi narrowed her eyes graping the Uchiha by the shoulders. "Now Sarada you do recall that the most important thing of Shinobi as the ability to keep a secret right? No doubt such a talented young Kunoichi would understand the importance of a secret between us Kunoichi right?" Kurenai coaxed the young admirer.

"HAI! You better believe it!" The Uchiha heiress exclaimed with all her might. _I can't believe this is happening we are already sharing secrets just us Kunoichi to Kunoichi!_ She marveled. For Sarada who had not had the opportunity to bond closely with many of the Kunoichi in her life, this was almost too much for her to bare.

"Great! Now you can borrow my extra futon, I'll see you in the morning." The rose eyed Kunoichi grinned setting up the futon for Sarada in the guest room while she retreated back to the bedroom.

"Okay?" The onyx eyed Kunoichi uttered to the distant figure of the elder Kunoichi as she raised a brow. _Hmmm? What's the secret?_ The Uchiha female pondered as she crept into her futon. _Is she going to tell me tomorrow?_ Sarada giggled with anticipation until she could swear the existence of a distant murmur. The words or even the general syllables, nothing but faint murmurs before a following silence.

Had the Uchha heiress had realized it would be the last moment of silence she would experience that night, she would've gladly fled back to the cold park bench.

* * *

A hunched Sarada walked forward casting a downward glace as the clear features of sleep deprivation painted her face.

"You seemed to have failed to complete you nocturnal cycle what oc-" The disguised brunette Boruto began to inquire.

"Shut it teme!" The Uchiha heiress scowled making it clear she was in no mood to recollect what had occurred.

"What's her beef?" Naruto whined walking besides his now distanced son.

"I am uncertain to the exact nature of the situation; she merely mutters 'thin walls are evil, thin walls are evil' repetitively and refuses to elaborate." The now brunette reported to his father.

"Hmm... man girls don't make any sense no matter what time their from huh?" The Jinchuriki concluded.

"On that I concur..." The future male agreed without hesitation as he turned to face the arrival of the last member.

Soon after the brunette turned to face the vacant ground the silver haired Shinobi had suddenly appeared through body flicker.

"You're lat-" The now whiskerless child tried to nag.

"You're early!?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in shock. As even Sasuke raised his brows at the sudden punctuality of their sensei.

"Kakashi only 1 minute late?!" The pink haired Kunoichi gawked.

"No way I don't believe it! It has to be a fake!" The whiskered child accused.

"Hnn... you may be right for once dope..." The Uchiha male agreed.

"Somehow, I get the feeling you are all seriously doubting my reliability..." Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "But completely baseless accusations aside..."

 _Yeah right!_ The original team seven spat mentally.

"I have a your assigned patrol areas around the village. Each of you will be in charge of monitoring your areas with Sarada's area being in the middle of the village since she is the only one the third traveler would recognize. Boruto I'll need you to create four clones to fill up the areas not currently assigned to the others; I created these areas as the maximum ground any one person could cover effectively." The silver haired Shinobi explained.

"Hey! I can make like fifty clones easy! Why does the kid have that duty?!" Naruto protested.

"Because you running around with dozens of clones would attract too much attention and correct my if I'm wrong, but... Your capacity to properly transform them all into separate identities and have them maintain cover is still lacking. Face it Naruto if there was a time to prove you could be subtle enough for this you've missed it. Don't start asking now that the mission is on the line." Kakashi lectured the boy.

"Hrn... muh... fine!" The Jinchuriki conceded.

 _Whoa... Kakashi sensei is really serious about this. Unless its life or death he usually lets Naruto stumble up on his own mistakes... Oh man what have we gotten ourselves into that could make him act like this?! I knew Sasuke-kun and I should have just walked away!._ Sakura fretted.

"You will switch areas every hour with your neighbor in a clockwise pattern around the center of the Konoha to avoid drawing suspicion. Sarada and I will be pretending to practice at an old academy training ground in the center of the village so we can remain available." The future Rokudaime hokage continued.

 _He's put a lot of thought into this, but this seems a little beyond just not drawing attention... There has to be more to it than blind paranoia._ Sasuke contemplated.

"Yah... Yah... Can we hurry up and go already?" Naruto complained growing tired of standing around.

"Not yet..." The silver haired Shinobi commanded pulling out seven silver bells.

"Huh? What are the bells for?" The cerulean eyed child inquired.

"These are special bells that only ring by channeling chakra through them. Its not complicated. In fact you might accidentally trigger them if you use any chakra." The copycat Shinobi explained as he gave a demonstration by activating all the bells.

"They don't appear to be functioning." Boruto commented standing besides the still recovering Uchiha female.

"These bells transmit a low frequency signal only picked up by ninja dogs." The future Rokudaime hokage divulged.

"So they are so we can signal if we find her?" Sakura guessed.

"Yes and no..." The silver hair Shinobi corrected. "Yes, you should ring the bell if you find her, but that is not its only purpose."

"Well c'mon out with it!" Naruto whined.

"Alright..." The elder Shinobi agreed placing the bells in each of their hands. "First off I need you all to understand that this is a S-rank mission and that's putting it lightly... So frankly none of you are anywhere near qualified for it. This not a time to play Shinobi, this is a time to be Shinobi and that means caution. If at any point in your patrol you notice anything the slightest bit suspicious, ring those bells. Don't hesitate, don't wait, and above all else don't try to investigate it yourself, just ring the bell!" Kakashi warned casting a serious expression on the expanded team seven.

Naruto and Sakura stood processing the information after a gulp, while even Sasuke found himself shedding a cold sweat.

 _For a priority shift like this, there is no doubt something has transpired._ The now brunette child concluded although he was still very satisfied with the precautions and measures taken.

"OK! Let's get started! I'm finally recharged and nothing is getting in the way of me recovering Hima-chan!" Sarada boomed drawing the attention of everyone; shocking Kakashi into a wide eyed gaze at the ecstatic Kunoichi.

"That's right! Let's nail this S-rank mission and show that we aren't just kid's with Shinobi gear!" The Jinchuriki cheered.

"Hnn..." The Uchiha male smirked. _To think I let myself get psyched out, how lame._

"There is never any stopping you idiots is there?" The pink haired Kunoichi whimpered. _Retrieval is something even I can do, alright Sakura it's time to soak the limelight and finally catch up to the boys!_ Inner Sakura roared eager to show herself as a valuable member of team seven.

"..." The future Rokudaime hokage stood gawking at the display of confidence suddenly being reminded of Obito, Minato, and the Sandaime hokage. _I almost forgot the most important thing didn't I?_ He scoffed at himself. _It's that spark that we are suppose to protect, the will of fire. To think I was so weak to let Danzo trick me into almost extinguishing it again..._ The silver haired Shinobi scolded himself as he straightened up to address the team again. _Hmm... but its still way too soon to let these kids show up us adults._ "You guys seem rather energetic for a bunch of slackers..." He chimed.

"Wah?!" Naruto growled.

"Oh? What else should a call a slacking punk that can't even conduct basic recon? You've shown that you can't even sneak up on a sleeping cat; you can't even prove yourself competent enough to handle D rank missions. You think S will be your time to shine? Please..." Kakashi taunted.

"Why...! I'll show you! I'm gonna be the Nanadaime Hokage, and you are gonna have to acknowledged I'm the best Shinobi in the whole village!" The whiskered child countered.

"Nanadaime? So you're saying you are only going to be the **third** best and wait around for your turn like a desperate beggar?" The future Rokudaime mocked. "As for you Mr. Avenger... Do you need to take a break and sit this one out because for a moment there you looked to paralyzed in fear to even move. I once again find myself wondering if all the Uchihas were all hype..." He smirked.

At that moment the air seemingly raised in temperature as a blonde stood brewing forth anger while flanked by the side by matching raven haired comrades with similar emotions.

"Ah, passive as ever Sakura? Well I suppose your teammates are already use to making up for it, so I suppose you could just sit there. After all, there is no guarantee the future traveler will spawn in your route. Go ahead, take a break you can spend your time prepping up your hair since its so obviously worked towards your other 'objectives'." The elder Shinobi mused.

"Kah!" The pink haired Kunoichi groaned. _I WILL BREAK YOU SHANAROOOO!_ Inner Sakura raged furiously.

"Hmph, the calm collective type that always thinks he's above everyone else in the team. Just now many times am I going to have to break in cocky brats?" The silver haired Shinobi began.

"You'll have to construct a far better provocation to arouse my interest in the slightest." The now brunette child responded.

"I suppose you're right after you are more talk than Sasuke. You end up stranded here with no money just freeloading off another kid, you were captured within your second day of arrival, you had to have every scrap of information explained to you were unable to figure out anything on your own, you were thrown at the mercy of the Sandaime hokage and are totally incapable of assuring your own safety, let alone your sisters, and what was that about surpassing a god? You may as well be the spitting image of your father in one category: hot air. You're full of it." Kakashi ranted a small list of blemishes in the future child's own image of himself.

 _He's the Rokudaime hokage... He's the Rokudaime hokage.. He's... s-such insolence!_ Boruto attempted his best to swallow his rage, yet still spawned several pulsing veins on his his head.

 _Well with that it seems they're all pretty fired up._ The future Rokudaime hokage chuckled. "Team seven proceed with the mission!" He announced as the individual Genin went off to their assigned areas. _Can you see them Yondaime? A fine batch from the new generation... and I guess even the one after that... The will of fire will persevere through them. And I vow no matter what storms lay ahead I will never abandon my comrades again or fall off the path through deception._

* * *

 **(A/N): Again my deepest apologize for presenting a chapter as a bit of an unexpected in between to Itineraries of the Uchiha Heiress. I swear I did not do it to try to cheat you on content splitting a chapter needlessly as you can see by the sheer size of this one already. Trust me I really, really wanted to include it in this chapter but it is already far to massive and even had its own capacity to wrap itself up for a single installation of the story.**

 **After writing out the following parts of the story this one seemed to fit better chronologically at this time, but I won't excuse myself for failing any of you looking forward to Sarada's story and promise I'll be right on it in the next chapter.**

 **REVIEW tell me your thoughts (and feel free to punish me for failing you) follow if you are interested in the story, and please fav if you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Welcome back loyal followers and honorable guests! I had originally planned to release this chapter a short while after the one prior since I was still intent on writing it, but... well it seems life had other plans ^^'. I keep trying to think of something to say during my author's notes, yet I feel that there isn't quite as much to address other than the long awaited Sarada chapter I had promised. With that on to the REVIEWS!**

 **Chlsmch:** I'd imagine quite a few people would have some pretty significant reaction to the grown version of their current new generation of Shinobi.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Danzo is a very complex character to write into this story. You can't circumvent him in my opinion. Danzo knows too much, has deep **deep** involvement on many events in the Naruto backstory that are often neglected, and he has ties from Itachi to Orochimaru, possibly even some connection to post assumed death Obito. In my opinion there is no way to write this story without Danzo if the theme is the potential butterfly affects of these future children shaking up the past. These may lead to the involvement of those that were previously silent in the main story of Naruto part one, including Danzo. Now if only I could get better at writing him...

Thanks for the feedback in Kakshi, I was worried how the scene would be viewed. Hahaha... yeah... Sarada has sure been getting the short end of the stick on quite a few fronts ^^'. But things will surely get better for her... surely...

 **Reading Pixie:** =D

 **Master1941:** For that one you are just going to have to watch the movie or read the novelization (which I have spoiled myself to a great extent with), I will base their feelings off that even if their personalities I had constructed prior to the release of Gaiden may come off as a road to ninja version of the surface being different. I have decided to work on consolidating the difference while staying true to the story I intended to write, and hope you and others will enjoy it.

 **Guest:** Hmm I suppose expressions have drifted towards the higher end of the emotional spectrum, the prior chapter included... I'd argue that Naruto had always held such instances, but I could understand the sentiments especially when some characters with previous level and collected postures are brought towards this. I'd intended to have the last chapter serve as Danzo's attempt to provoke Kakashi rather than his raw emotions on the matter, but I regress, I'll try to rectify that in future work. As for Bolt's speech, I've been working on it and still having difficulty with it. If you'd like to offer me some examples of the speech patterns you'd prefer, I'd be happy to look at them.

The main issue with this work of fiction is when assigning an audience that audience is first and foremost myself... It's an accumulation of various skits that I run through my head as I arrange them towards the story, so the work itself was more oriented towards myself. I've been trying to work on that and have been taking great care to listen to the input of those that help point out some of these less appealing aspects, which is the very reason reviews are so helpful to me. Thank you for taking the time to read the work and offer your input.

 **Coronadomontes:** Gracias ^^

 **GreatGirl22302:** And I'll try my best to write it up ^^. I don't believe anyone has directly demanded for Hinata yet. I'll have to say Hinata's involvement wasn't one of the major characters I thought of for this fic, but it's an evolving work so that is open to change as the story progresses (hey. Kishi's mind changed on Hinata's role as his story developed and he ended up marrying her off to Naruto himself!).

 **Excellent REVIEWS! Remember any feedback is welcome, they're the only way I can measure the job I'm doing in presenting my vision for this story, so if you have anything from praise to complaints, I insist you make your opinions known to me. Well, that just about wraps things up for now so let's move on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Itineraries of the Uchiha Heiress**

"Hello, nice to meet you." A rough voiced pug greeted the young Shinobi.

 _I-Its a talking dog!_ The young heiress gawked.

 _So this is the legendary ninken of the Rokudaime Hokage? A little smaller compared to most ninken isn't it?_ The now brunette observed.

"Pakkun will be the one to alert us if any of the bells go off." The silver haired ninja pointed out.

"I see, I'm Sarada. We'll be in your care." The female Uchiha introduced herself respectfully trying to give a good impression of herself.

"Understood..." Boruto said simply anxious to proceed with the mission.

The ninken raised his brow after taking a few wiffs of the surrounding air. "You two smell rather familiar... What aren't you telling me Kakashi?" He inquired giving a slight jolt to the young kunoichi.

"Ah, I didn't mean to keep it from you, but you could just say they're related to my Genin squad, the girl we are awaiting should also have a similar smell." The future Rokudaime hokage explained.

"Well that certainly explains why they reek of their clan's smell, but I thought there weren't anymore Uchiha and Uzumaki alive." Pakkun uttered turning towards the slightly offended Genin.

"Who are you saying reeks?!" Sarada growled taking offense as a girl at the choice of words.

"He's a ninken, we'd have to go through rather extreme measures to mask our inherit scents. Their sense of smell is several times ours." Bolt sighed at what he perceived as a pointless exchange.

"That's the gist of it..." Kakashi confirmed as he turned towards his summoned animal. "You think you're up to the task?"

"Please... I could do this even while napping, if I hear or smell anything I'll tell you." The ninken assured them.

"Great! Then let's get started on the training while we wait." The Uchiha heiress beamed eager to start devoting some energy to the task before her.

The once whiskered child quickly created four kage bunshins that immediately transformed their appearance to varied disguises. There was a young child, elderly man, and two separate adults appearing as average citizens.

 _It's faint... but is that a Hyuuga scent? That should be impossible... However, my nose has never been wrong. Just what has Kakashi gotten himself wrapped up into? And how does that kid have that scent?_ Pakkun pondered staring over at the young Uzumaki.

"Just a moment Bolt." The silver haired Shinobi called out as the boy was existing the training ground.

"What?" The brunette inquired.

"Well the truth is Sarada and I can't keep up our facade of training without at least a bit of training equipment. Could you and Sarada go back to Naruto's house? He often trains by himself so he should have some spare equipment for us to borrow." He divulged.

"Why must I accompany her? You two could go acquire the necessary equipment." Bolt spat irritated by the perceived distraction to his mission.

"Yeah! I don't need this teme to go with me, I can do it on my own! Hmph!" The female Uchiha huffed refusing to stare in her comrades direction.

 _That's exactly why you need to do it. This teamwork is worse than I thought._ Kakashi concluded internally. "Pakkun and I need to stay here and make sure if anyone runs into Himawari or trouble that I can respond in time, and I don't have anymore bells. If something were to happen to her on the way there, we'd have no way of responding." The elder Shinobi reasoned.

"Hnn... Very well..." The now brunette conceded as he turned towards his comrade. "Let's make make this as quick as possible, don't get sidetracked..." He preemptively scolded her as he began to walk towards his father's house.

"Like I want to spend a single moment with a teme like you beyond necessary!" Sarada shot back as she turned back towards their new sensei who was smiling in her direction. _Huh?_ She raised a brow at the display.

"You're falling behind!" Bolt scowled. _If she wasn't the only one that could present her true form so openly..._ He muttered scornfully.

"I'll show you who get's left behind!" The Uchiha heiress retaliated as she ran to close the gap.

"Seems like your new students are just as rambunctious as your current brats." The ninken observed.

"Hopefully they will get along by the time they come back, we can't afford to have any tensions within us." The future Rokudaime hokage grumbled.

"Oi! Kakashi, I haven't seen you this tense since your Anbu days. Can you finally fill me in on what's going on?" Pakkun repeated his request. "First off it isn't like you to summon me on the off chance something happens instead of immediately requiring my assistance. Next I'm going to go out on a tail and say those kids couldn't possibly exist... Even ignoring the massacred Uchiha clan, are you seriously expecting me to believe there is a half Hyuuga, half Uzumaki kid that you just so happen to come across?" He continued teased lightly.

 _Hyuuga?!_ Kakashi gawked taken aback and staring wide eyed towards his canine companion.

"What? You didn't know?" The ninken furrowed his brow at his comrades reaction. "I know it seems ridiculous, my own gut did a flip at the idea as impossible, but my nose has never been wrong; you know that." He assured of the validity of the conclusion.

 _A Hyuuga? Just what sort of thing did you get yourself into in the future Naruto?_ The future Rokudaime hokage wondered as he slumped against the fence taking a moment to process what he had just been told. _What's next me being a future Hokage? Peace between all the great Shinobi villages? Shinobi on the moon?_ Kakashi scoffed at the flow of ridiculous prophecies he concocted to match the implausibility of the one he had just heard. _It's a good thing my hair is already grey..._ He once again affirmed himself to one of the few blessings he'd be handed in his life.

"That certainly complicates things... as if they weren't already..." The silver haired Shinobi frowned. _If the Hyuuga clan caught the slightest hint of this, there would be no easy way out of it. Not even the Hokage would be able to interfere with a presumed internal clan issue. If it comes down to it... there is no good outcome that can come from it, stopping that from happening is a top priority now..._ He concluded. "Unfortunately, that isn't everything on our plate today..." He groaned slightly.

"Oh you're just a barrel of fun today aren't you Kakashi? Guess poking the entire Hyuuga clan wasn't enough fun for you?-" Pakkun began to chuckle sarcastically.

"Danzo is after them..." The Shinobi interrupted his bantering companion causing him to fall gravely silent.

"So... we're dealing with him again?" The ninken finally inquires.

"Yes, but last night he went to great lengths to provoke and rattle me. I don't think he is ready to make a move since he lacks the assets he use to have. He can't act alone to try anything... yet." The silver haired man divulged. "He's definitely speeding up his rebuilding of root however." He adds.

"Root? I thought the Sandaime Hokage shut down his whole operation." Pakkun retorted.

"He did, but it seems Danzo is still up to his old tricks. He's definitely going to be a problem, yet It's what he told me yesterday that got to me." Kakashi clarified. "He was definitely out to intimidate me, but I doubt everything he said was a lie... No I'm certain Danzo is expecting something else to act up. He kept mentioning something about a storm that would soon sweep the world ending out era of peace..." He explained.

"As ominous as that sounds... I don't think there is much we can do about it right now..." The ninken concluded.

"You're probably right about that... The one we're looking for right now is another one of Naruto's children. And I don't think I need to explain just how bad her running into the wrong person would be..." The silver haired Shinobi warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice... but like I said I could do this in my sleep, don't worry if anyone in your team comes across her or she passes near us, we'll know." The ninken vowed.

The elder Shinobi merely crossed his arms and stared off towards the distance. _I sincerely hope you're right._

* * *

The distinct sound of a key triggering the locking mechanism of the door to relinquish access could be heard radiating out through the house as two Genin stepped through the door into the old Uzumaki dwelling. It never failed to slight Bolt in some minor way every time he entered it; the idea someone so distinguished in his time was living under such poor accommodations unfitting of one of such status in his eyes. His partner however either failed to notice or shrugged off the feeling as she happily glanced from corner to corner soaking in the view and imagining the prospect of someone she admires so greatly used it as a habitation.

The female Uchiha eventually rested her eyes on a map of the village covered with 'x' marks sitting on the table. "What's with this map?" She inquired to the Uzumaki.

"It was father's original plan for today... He was adamant about personally overseeing every corner of the village with his own kage bunshins." Boruto answered.

"What?! There are dozens and dozens of dots here! There must be... a hundred or-" Sarada exclaimed.

"One hundred thirty four to be exact..." The Uzumaki male interrupted her.

"Wow... That's just crazy..." The Uchiha heiress muttered as her teammate quickly made about searching for the training equipment as a grin slowly formed on her face. "Wow, I guess such a ridiculous number of kage bunshins is to be expected of the Nanadaime hokage, even at this age he is able to create this many clones. I guess you really are a long way from reaching your father's level~" She sneered causing the boy facing opposite to pause and twitch at the ears.

"He's a Jinchuriki... regardless let's speed up finding the equipment." Boruto suggested trying to dismiss the topic.

"I guess that's the real Uzumaki power unlike someone-I-know's piddly four to five kage bunshin performance~" The Uchiha female taunted the son further.

It was not as though Sarada was unaware of the difficulty of the kage bunshin jutsu, or understanding that most Shinobi are incapable of making more than two. Boruto in fact had received much praise for his ability to use such an advance jutsu as far back in the academy, no one would slight him for such a display as it was incredibly impressive. Consequently, the young kunoichi had to suffer through the constant torrent of praises directed towards her teammates ability, but she knew that there was only one thing that mattered to him. His performance in comparison to his father, the shadow he desperately sought to escape, and this vast gap without the excuse of age undoubtedly bothered him. How could it not? He was incapable of matching his father much less surpassing him on the now stable jutsu of his own family. Try as he might Boruto simply did not posses the vast chakra reservoirs his father had due to being a Jinchuriki, thus was unable to imitate the numbers of his father.

The Uzumaki male shot the female a scowl before turning his gaze towards the map and sitting near it with a look of determination.

 _What's he doing?..._ Sarada wondered. _Knowing him probably trying to figure out how he can match the feat... Hehehe such a one track mind on him honestly._ The Uchiha female giggled, yet another emotion begin to naw at her as she stared down at her comrade and turning to a bleak frown. At that moment she had remembered the words the future Rokudaime had given her. _Hrng... this is ridiculous, how am I suppose to confide in this mopey teme..._ The kunoichi groaned struggling with herself until she finally resolved on a course of action. With a one swift motion she sighed as she plopped herself sitting back against her comrade's back.

A jolt crawled up the spine of the Uzumaki male as the sudden contact startled him before turning towards the Uchiha female with an incredulous stare. Never had the Uchiha made such an act of blatant physical contact since the day of their toddlerhood. "What?" He spat monotonously at his comrade.

The Uchiha heiress averted her eyes away from the glare of her comrade feeling just as awkward with the situation. _Just what the hell am I even doing?_ She questioned herself as her cheeks flushed lightly from sheer embarrassment.

Without any form of reply the Uzumaki turned forward again grimacing as the awkwardness eventually forced a flush on even his own face. The much lighter skin and general emotional physiology he had inherited from his mother made the boy surprisingly easy to alter in face color. However, due to his personality and the general distance others had placed between themselves and him due to his status, the truth of his weak reaction had never been as obvious as it had with his mother at his age. "J-just how long are you planning to-" The first born son of the Nanadaime hokage began to sputter.

"Do you really think we will be able to go back home?" Sarada uttered.

Boruto to immediately dropped any train of thought he had to turn to face the Uchiha with a even more astounded look than he had previously.

The Uchiha Heiress sat opposite to him lowered head into her now curled legs. Her arms crossed over her knees hiding her face further. "And don't just say 'yah'." She croaked.

The Uzumaki male sat confounded, racing to piece together the situation. _I haven't seen Sarada like this since..._ He recollected the early days of the academy were she had been completely alone and he had seen her assume that sitting position before.

"It may seem like the most obvious thing in the world to you... I mean how couldn't it?" Sarada chirped the words struggling to find their way out. "I mean time travel? That's the kind of ridiculous nonsene you see in a poor fanfiction of their favorite anime. There is no way that something like that could happen to you right? There is no way anything like that could be permanent or effect your life in any way right?" She ranted. "But it's not an illusion Bolt... It's not just some weird dream that goes away just by wishing you were home again really, really hard while you sit cold and alone at night..." The Uchiha female divulged. "I've been here for three months Bolt. I can tell you... it's real... We're really stuck here away from everyone we ever knew. I mean sure some of them are sort of here, but they aren't the same, the people they'll be, the ones that know us, their not here." She finished.

Boruto allowed the words to seep in as he found himself agreeing on some level. _She is right I just assumed there would be some way for us to go back, some way for everything to just be alright; I've been completely thinking that we'd be able to escape without changing anything and getting us home._ He conceded.

"I've been here for three long months; roamed the streets trying to find a glimpse of your or Himiwari, spent nights sleeping in the hidden shadows of the park, spending everyday passing by in a place I shouldn't be like a ghost... but-" She continued tightening the grip on her knees. "Eventually I just couldn't sit by doing nothing, I couldn't. I appealed to the Konoha Go-Ikenban..." Sarada spat in sorrow the fact that she did it also in part to validate her existence on some level went unsaid. "Things didn't exactly go as I thought they would though... not much change only now I was moved from safe house to safe house as they tried to figure out whether I was who I said I was. The same cold stares and lonely nights... It was like things went right back to how they were back then.. I didn't know how much longer I could handle it..." The Uchiha female squelched a whimper.

 _I should have noticed sooner..._ The Uzumaki firstborn scolded himself. It was obvious if he'd tried to understand it, yet it was a very capacity Boruto lacked entirely. He had always gone about life seeing everyone as they were on the surface their efforts, their lives, and their feelings as they were on the most open level. He never had interest or desire to try to contemplate them any deeper. Why should he? They were all just bystanders going about their average lives, with their average dreams, and average outlooks towards the world. Why should he bother to try to understand the thoughts and feelings of plebeians? However, he now sat with a foreign sense of guilt creeping through the pit of his stomach much to his dismay. Isn't Sarada no different than anyone else? If she was, why would he be allowing her tale to render the slightest pause on his quest to recover his sister? As he pondered it more a question began to form on the tip of his tongue, slowly forging itself. It had been one that only now he can reflect as one he should have asked before, and one that much to his horror, he was finding himself scared to ask. _Why should I fear such a silly question?_ The Uzumaki fretted the odd sense of nervousness.

 _He isn't responding... I guess it was pretty weird of me to come out with these things now... I guess it must all seem silly to him. It's not in his nature to entertain 'pointless bantering' like this. I've probably already exhausted all his patience with my little rant..._ Sarada reasoned forming a wry smile on her face. "I'm so-" She tried to apologize.

"Why did you never approach me back in the days of the academy?" Boruto questioned not even turning to face the Uchiha female. It had been a question that he only now found himself curious of since it made no sense to him that a person wouldn't use any possible asset to improve their circumstances, and despite his distaste for it, he had been incredibly popular during his time in the academy.

It was a short question dry of all emotion, but to the Uchiha it was as if a firework had gone off point blank in her face as she sat staring wide eyed. _He's never asked anything like that... Hell he's never even asked me for my opinion on anything even once..._ She gawked at the sudden inquiry. After a pause a weird feeling began to swell within her and escaped in the form of a roaring uncontrollable laughter.

"W-what?! Why are you laughing? I guess you've gone completely mad from isolation... tsk!" The lavender eyed boy retaliated more flushed than ever before feeling more embarrassment than he could recall having.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, It's just so weird for you to suddenly show your soft nurturing side to anyone but Himawari." Sarada chuckled trying to suppress her laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was just mildly curious. Furthermore, aren't you being uncharacteristically pessimistic and sad? You hardly remind me at all of the girl always brashly challenging everyone and claiming to be the next hokage..." Boruto retorted. _Keh, why'd I even bother? Thinking 'she' could have any deep emotions that required any thought about..._ He scolded himself.

"So, you want to hear it?" The Uchiha heiress finally inquired.

The Uzumaki firstborn merely gazed back for a time then nodded.

"Well..." Sarada uttered. "The way everyone looked at me... I could sense their cold glares they would send to me. Even if the adults never told me, I knew they didn't want me there. I guess in the end I was just worried how it would look if we were near each other in the academy, maybe they would jeer at how the Hokage's honorable firstborn son could associate with Sarada Uchiha..." She smiled wryly.

"Don't be ridiculous, even if they did I could honestly care less what those peasants think...If you felt like doing something you should have just done so." Boruto scoffed feeling strangely angered as he had never even cared back in his days of the academy what transpired around him.

 _Heh... that teme going off and saying something like that... damn teme._ The Uchiha heiress cursed as she fought off a grin at the thought that he had inadvertently admitted he had always acknowledged her; not that if she clarified, he would allow it to appear he entertained such 'ridiculous' notion. It helped her muster up new resolve in her convictions. "Besides... I didn't want that acceptance just handed to me... I wanted to make sure that each and every student acknowledged me. If that meant that I spend my days alone, then so be it, but I would make sure that they all respected me with my own strength." Sarada divulged.

"You shouldn't have wasted a single breath on those lot of losers. That's so pointless you dope..." The lavender eyed boy mocked. _Well she certainly managed to accomplish her goal by the way things were going towards the final years of the academy._ He concluded.

"Don't knock on my dream teme!" The onyx eyed girl locked her gaze at the boy. "I've won the respect of the kids in the academy, next I'm going to prove myself to all those stingy older adults that still give me those looks." She added.

"Hnn... sounds like a waste of time..." Boruto muttered.

"No its not! And once I'm finished then I can finally follow in Naruto-sensie's footsteps and become the Hokage!" The Uchiha heiress beamed.

"Hokage? Keh..." The Uzumaki firstborn sneered.

"You teme!" Sarada growled facing down the Uzumaki.

"Dope!" Boruto spat dismissively meeting the glare head on.

The staring contest carried on for a few moments until the Uchiha heiress broke her glare turning forward and laughing once more. The Nanadaime hokage's son just turned grinning letting out a "Hnn!"

Once the laughter had subsided Sarada began to recount her experiences back in the academy not forcing Boruto to make a gesture to ask her to continue challenging his pride. She told of her first experiences in the academy dealing with a particularly huge bully named ChoCho that later went on to become on of her first friends after she had proven herself as a fierce kunoichi equal. The Uchiha would tell stories of her thoughts and emotions during events and festivals during the academy years that often left her ostracized, and how she would always make an effort to make them acknowledge during them. Many of the stories were ones Boruto had already experienced in one form or another but now heard from first person perspective while others were ones he genuinely had no idea occurred such as several confrontations between her and some of his fangirls. She would recount the day his father had visited the academy and unexpectedly sided with her, but now he heard how the event had inspired her to become more optimistic and develop her current outgoing personality. Throughout the tales the lavender eyed Uzumaki didn't speak but listened intently at the tales of the raven haired Uchhia making 'Hnn's, 'Keh's, and scoffing from time to time.

And so the time passed as the Uchiha heiress shared the tales she had never had the opportunity to share before. Ones back when she had no one else to share them with were now given to Boruto, which although silent still offered a recipient to the experiences of the Uchiha female. In exchange the boy had received new experiences of his own in the ecstatic story telling of the young kunoichi. However, time being the unforgiving antagonist as always had not relented in the day's progression to the evening and now Boruto stared worriedly at the setting sun through the window.

* * *

"Hey, Boruto..." Sarada called out to her comrade.

"Hnn?" Boruto answered curious why the Uchiha had suddenly called out to him.

"You know... I've never really seen you smile like that before... Kinda reminds me of your mom!" The Uchiha heiress grinned brightly.

"Huh?" The lavender eyed boy muttered as he began to feel his face with his hands. _Since when was I?..._ Boruto pondered as he once again drew focus to the setting sun. "We had better return quickly although I doubt there is much time left to continue with the mission." The whiskered child mused with a nervous smile.

"Yah... Let's hope everything turned out okay on their end." Sarada prayed with a smile showing her realization of the time she had spent retelling the story of her childhood.

Rushing out of the apartment and down the steps of the nearby staircase they were immediately slammed by a lowed cry from Boruto's father. "Oi, just where the hell were you guys the whole time? This is your guys' mission, so why are my feet the one dying right now?!" Naruto raged as he walked nearer with a equally furious pink and cobalt haired comrades.

From further down the road Kakashi waved a greeting seemingly gesturing the Uchiha female to approach.

"Sorry!" The Uchiha heiress excused herself from the group as she ran past to the elder Shinobi.

"Honestly! You didn't have to send me on a death march if you wanted to room to yourselves; I would have just given it to you!" The future Nanadaime hokage scolded his son.

 _Huh?_ Boruto pondered while raising a brow.

"Just as I thought. No good father means no good son... No good at all..." Sakura concluded.

 _What?_ The lavender eyed boy reiterated now furrowing his brows.

"Hnn!" Sasuke huffed simply staring away from the future child. _To think I took a guy that abandons missions to spend time with girls seriously even for a moment._ The Uchiha male scolded himself.

 _Why are they all suddenly looking down on me so much?!_ The future child raged completely oblivious to the insinuations.

On the far side of the road separated from the conversation of the remaining Genin the elder Shinobi greets the young kunoichi. "Well it seems that Kurenai is offering to have you stay over the night at her place again. She said something about being sorry... and hopes you'll join her for dinner as an apology." Kakashi relayed the message.

"You bet!" Sarada agreed readily at the prospect of spending time with the kunoichi. "Alright guys I'm off to Kurenai-obasan's place for dinner! I'll see you guys tommorow!" The Uchiha female informed them as she waved them off.

"Yeah, speaking of dinner~" Naruto chimed drooling as his stomach notably voiced its opinion on the matter.

"I hope it's as good as last time after making us go through all the this trouble." The pink haired kunoichi sneered.

The cobalt haired Genin did not state his opinion one way or the other, yet quite significantly did not leave the scene.

"Since when has it become my responsibility to feed you all?..." Boruto groaned.

"You're living under my roof, so my rules!" The Jinchuriki commanded.

 _I'll probably have to start going on a diet after this, but it's just so good!_ Sakura squealed to herself.

"Are you planning to eat as well?" The lavender eyed boy inquired the male Uchiha.

"..." The onyx eyed boy remained with his eyes diverted.

"Are you going to confirm that as a yes?" The Nanadaime's firstborn reiterated.

"..." Sasuke continued his silent presence.

"You're going to eventually have to respond, you realize that correct?" Boruto pointed out.

"...hmph" The cobalt haired Genin adverted his gaze even further.

 _He's consistent... I'll give him that..._ The taller whiskered child observed.

* * *

"hmm hmm hmm hmmm" The elderly man hummed as he approached the source of his livelyhood on yet another morning. _I haven't seen Naruto in a few days I wonder if he got another mission outside the mission. I hope he comes back safe._ The restaurant owner wondered.

The elderly man finally reached the Ichiraku ramen stand and began to raise the commercial steel screens.

"Hrng" The cobalt haired child whimpered weakly laying upon the wooden surface of the stand's table. _Nii-san..._ The whiskered child cried out internally.

 _What the hell is this?!_ Ichiraku shouted while staring incredulously at the scene before him.

* * *

 **(A/N): And that wraps up yet another chapter of Gaiden through Time. I've complied with the demands to adjust Boruto's vocabulary although I feel I went to far, so I'll try to reach a better balance in the future. However, if you feel you like it as is then please leave that in your review. Consequently, if you preferred the previous style, definitely voice that opinion as well.**

 **At long last we have the arrival of Himawari one of our main protagonist! …... And it only took like... 11 chapters? 33,000 words give or take? (Starting to wonder about the pace of this story... ^^')**

 **I was under the assumption that this would be a short chapter and apologized for the delay, but it seems like my hands had other ideas...**

 **Be sure to leave a REVIEW as your feedback is always important! Follow if you like what you see, and favorite if you truly enjoyed the work. This is 818carlos signing off for the week and probably collapsing into my bed after the chapter far exceeding the length I had predicted =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Good [insert time period of the day] ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to present you with yet another chapter of Gaiden through Time (Reader: You don't say?). I'm fighting through a bit of writers block as I had some family that were in the path of hurricane Patricia and was understandably concerned. But disregarding that let's move on to the REVIEWS.**

 **Rose Tiger: Quite.**

 **Fan of Fanfics21:** Well Himawari's arrival means the kicking in of quite a few things, I was worried of the pacing of the story but after the responses I won't allow it to spiral too out of control and will try keep the pace consistent with the rest of the work. But its a safe bet to look forward to a lot of Himawari from now on she is a main character in the story.

 **TheSamberst:** Yes, everyone's favorite little kit has reared her head in the past at long last. The reason I was concerned over my pacing comes from my perception of how long things will take and the actual length I present. You can clearly see this develop as the story begins to progress with the length disparity between recent chapters and that of the prior ones. I'm finding myself feeling I have more things I need to touch on to move the story along in a way I deep fluent enough. In terms of the story in all reality we have not progressed that far, so I'm merely coming to terms with that reality. But comments like yours supporting my choice in pacing help me have confidence to continue to write the story including everything I see being involved rather than narrowing it to speed it up.

 **Greatgirl22302:** No it's quite significant, Himawari is a loved child, both by the fandom, but more importantly in universe. The emotional conditioning of children has an important role to play in their development. Thanks, I sometimes worry that when I make the story this long with things that don't immediately push along the story to the next point that some may feel like I'm needlessly prolonging it.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Yes, and thanks I just felt it was something important to address and highlight the need they have to improve their relationship compared to their original time. I guess we'll both see how that plays out.

 **Reading Pixie:** Because before that Sarada needs the 'talk' and be explained why and how she is getting a sibling. I'm not unwilling but I'll wait for Kishi on that one, I don't want to break that to a hypersonic, earth shattering kunoichi ^^'

 **MikaStarYT:** What irony... I see nothing here /whistle/. We'll see about Hima ^^'

 **Lawrensu:** Well they're currently signed up for the Chunin Exams, but we'll see how things pan out.

 **ManaZero:** I'm starting to notice a pattern here... /runs an encryption program/ Hmm... very interesting now only to figure out who this 'Himawari' person might be...

 **CrippleNinja:** I haven't heard any protest so I will likely continue to keep Bolt's vocabulary at that level (this will be hard for me...).

 **SageModeSasuke REVIEWS 1-7:** I see. I need to work more on that which will hopefully be easier once the Himawari recovery mission is successful. I do honestly think it gets more interesting as it goes along =) (this is however a little bad... first chapter aren't a hard enough sale for a potential reader. Perhaps I should beg people in the title to give it a few chapters?... Nah that's to desperate even for me ^^'). They get a little longer as it goes... last ones in particular (not all that on purpose). I'm a very character interaction inspired writer, so I do enjoy when the characters can be fun at times. Glad to see someone liked the line. Hopefully she is alright )=

 **Coronadomntes:** good review-buen resena.

 **(A/N): Well that was quite the response... It appears I gravely underestimated the Himawari fervor (and that was even on of my plot points ._.) ^^'. To that end I can say that I shall try my best to satiate your appetites. Either way ten whole reviews! I am quite happy with this =) (sorry SageModeSasuke I can't count you 7 times in a row that would just be cheating...then again I am greedy... nah I shouldn't... but... I am greedy...). Therefore it would only make sense, that we continue on with the story.**

* * *

The elderly man stood rubbing the nape of his neck with great discomfort of the situation reflecting obviously on his grimacing face. _Just what do I do about this?_ He pondered while scanning the street to see if there could be a sign of someone better to handle the situation. Alas, the streets were empty of any sign of a fellow villagers.

Not that it was all that unexpected. Teuchi made it a point to rise as early as possible in his pursuit to prepare his ramen shop for all the potential customers that could happen upon it. He took great pride in his work, yet it was an even stronger drive that motivated him to the seemingly fanatical dedication. Teuchi was not Shinobi, he never dabbled in the world of bloodshed, and he wouldn't even know where to begin if you asked him on the world of Shinobi, but there was a simpler thing he understood. The comfort of food, being in a village of Shinobi it naturally lead to many coming across his shop for a comforting bowl of ramen. Simple enough right? However, there was a repetitive theme, and one that he had heard them mumble under their breath while they toiled with their food. "Please let me make it back." They would often plead in one shape or another.

Teuchi would see the Shinobis visit the stand coming to his world and leaving it to return to theirs, but they didn't always come back. "You just got sick of my ramen right? You just got bored of this old fool's lousy ramen right?" He'd hymn while preparing his ingredients for another day. _I'll show you just get back here and try another bowl, I'll show you a meal to remember!_ The elder vowed his convictions to prepare for a superior batch of ramen than the day before. _Just come back alright?_ The request would hang there suspended in his mind during the quiet morning hours.

 _Someone is probably waiting for this girl to came back too, but how did she get in my stand? Did she break in?_ Teuchi wondered as he inspected the exterior finding no signs of a forced entry. _No signs of it and besides... she is way to small to be up to trouble like that._ He concluded. "Oi, girl. Wake up." The elder called out while prodding the shoulder of the young blue haired girl.

"Mrmm..." The cobalt haired girl moaned as her face slowly twitched itself into a frown.

"Ah! Are you alrigh-" Teuchi began to inquire.

"BLAAAAARG!" The whiskered child uttered as she unleashed a torrent of vomit upon the old shopkeeper's sandals. Once the action was finished, the Uzumaki returned to a state of unconsciousness seeming more relaxed.

"..." The elder sighed. "Glad you're feeling better but you might end up with worse if you just lay there on the cold table..." He pointed out while picking up the young kit to the back of the shop were he can wash his now soiled sandals.

* * *

"So father... I been meaning to ask you..." The lavender eyed boy began.

"Mhurmmm?" Naruto uttered pushing the response through his currently pancake occupied mouth.

It was another unusual day in the Uzumaki dwelling now that his past father had gain an unexpected visitor. Regardless Bolt couldn't quite accept the morning routine his adolescent father had been living and decided to construct a breakfast more substantial than a cup of ramen, which the 'elder' Uzumaki found himself quite busy consuming. _Yesterday with Sarada it turned out she had a lot to say about her academy life. Given the circumstances seem to be almost the same, father should have something to say too. Shouldn't he?_ The firstborn of the Nanadaime reasoned while fiddling with his fork. "How were your academy days?" He inquired.

"Oh!" The Jinchuriki gulped. "Ah, you-you wanted to know about my school life? Th-that's just some boring stuff you don't want to hear about it." He rambled to deflect the question.

"No, I'm interested." Bolt demanded in a monotonous voice causing the corresponding Shinobi to experience a slight jolt.

"W-Well... Ehrm..." Naruto spluttered dejecting his eyes while building a cold sweat. "Y-yeah! So the life in the academy!" His father began.

The lavender eyed boy adjusted his posture leaning forward ready to receive what he was about to hear.

"I-I was like the most awesomest Shinobi they ever had! The academy was a breeze, I passed through no problem, top grades too! Naturally the girls were all crazy for me, and all the guys were mad jealous like you wouldn't imagine!" The cerulean eyed Shinobi gloated ecstatically. "Hehehehehe! And there you go that was pretty much it!...nothing else at all, yup!" He chortled madly raising a thumbs up towards his son.

Boruto tilted his head slightly merely gazing expressionless at his father.

 _D-Did he see through it!?_ Naruto fretted his head beginning to swarm in cold sweat drops with each passing moment of his son's stare.

"Oh, so it was just normal? I made some silly assumptions on something that happened recently, sorry." The lavender eyed child apologized and returning to his breakfast. _I guess it was a bit silly to think my father had the same experience given what he'll become. At the very least fellow Shinobi would understand his status compared to the ignorant plebeians... I guess a Hokage is still a Hokage no matter what age? Then that means Sarada's chances are nonexistent?_ Boruto wondered to himself before scowling at himself for even caring about someone's chances to become something he disliked.

 _Normal...?!_ The Jinchuriki emphasized. "H-hey yeah sorry for the dumb question, but you said 'normal'?" He questioned.

"Hmm...? Yeah normal, isn't that how the academy is suppose to be?" Boruto answered simply. For him such a academy life seemed like the natural order of things, and he had no experiences to point towards any other conclusion as Sarada's had been abnormal to him.

"O-of course! I just wanted to make sure you had the same experience as your ole dad, Hahahaha!" Naruto chuckled grandiosely enough that even his son joined in with a smile causing him to feel obliged to continue it in fear of being caught. _I knew we were a bit different just talking him to him before, but I didn't know we'd be that far apart._

Once the breakfast had concluded Boruto set about immediately cleaning the dirtied dishes and silverware when he noticed his father preparing a ramen cup from the corner of his vision. "You're still hungry?" He gawked at his father.

"Well not so much hungry but... I just can't start the day without ramen. If you're ever going to be a real Uzumaki you're going to have to learn the glory of ramen." Naruto smirked as if he had just told an extraordinary speech.

"I'll pass." His son deadpanned while drying his hands.

 _Wuh?! Darn kid looking down on our most sacred tradition!_ The Jinchuriki scolded his fellow Shinobi.

"We'd best hurry since Kakashi should be waiting." Boruto pointed out walking to the door.

 _Kakashi waiting?! Now that would be a miracle._ Naruto taunted breaking a small chirp of laughter. "So you sure you're not gonna ditch the mission today?" he smirked.

"I already apologized for that, I got uncharacteristically side tracked. It won't happen again." The lavender eyed boy assured his father.

"You better... Besides... Just leave everything to your father." The cerulean eyed boy chimed.

"Huh?" Boruto shot back while raising a brow.

"Ah don't try to be all sneaky about it, I know what's up!" The Jinchuriki jeered elbowing his son despite his son's discomfort. "Just wait for after the mission today, you're dear old dad will help you out!" He announced triumphantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." The taller whiskered Shinobi frowned in confusion.

 _Sheesh... What a hopeless kid, I was right to offer him my help with that girlfriend of his..._ Naruto assured himself of his decision. "Alright let's go!" The future Nanadaime hokage commanded pushing his son through the front door.

 _I thought I finally made some progress yesterday, but now I'm more confused than every before... Sorry Sasuke-sensei, I still don't have a clue of how to understand these people._ Boruto sighed as accepting his father's insistence to leave immediately.

* * *

A twitch of a whisker begins to seemingly focus upon the sound of water emanating from a nearby sink. _Mrmm?_ Himawari muttered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Finally awake are we girl?" The elderly man greeted the awaken child while quickly drying his hands.

"Mhmmmm... Teuchi-san?" The cobalt haired child guessed narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Wah? So you know who I am?" Teuchi inquired.

"What are you talking about Teuchi? Of course I do! Yay Teuchi is back!" The tiny Shinobi in training exclaimed giving the elder man a loving hug.

On his part the Teuchi shifted uncomfortably at the sudden act of affection. _But I could swear I've never met this girl a day in my life..._ He frowned rubbing the back of his head.

"hehehehe." The whiskered child smiled brightly.

 _Well I suppose I could just play along until I figure out how to sort this out. No need to say anything negative that might cause her to relapse into her prior condition._ The elderly man decided.

"Ayame said you were to sick to come back!" Himawari whimpered tearing up.

 _Why would Ayame say something like that? More importantly how would this girl come across her, she is attending culinary school._ Teuchi began to question while he suddenly recalled oddity of the girl's arrival at his shop. "Say... how exactly did you get here? The shop was closed up until I opened it to find you here..." He questioned her.

"How did I...?" The cerulean eyed girl ponders at the question. _I remember Onii-san but then..._ She tried to recall generating a gravely perplexed face. The Uzumaki female began to rub the sides of her temple as if she was trying to force the answer from he head.

"Ah, N-no you don't need to think that hard-" The elderly man assured her feeling concerned for her health.

A small rumble interrupted the thoughts of both members of the Konoha. Proceeded by a even larger one as the cobalt haired girl glanced at the floor near Teuchi pouting in a slight blush.

"So are you-?" Teuchi began to inquire as he was interrupted by yet another stomach growl.

"B-but I don't have any money..." Himawari pouted intensifying her glare at the shopkeeper.

 _Oh damn it all as if I could neglect a stare like that!_ The ramen cook cursed. "H-how about I just treat you to a bit of ramen?" Teuchi suggested balling his fist into a fist infront of his mouth and coughing into it while diverting his eyes.

"YAY! RAMEN!" The Uzumaki female shrieked in delight brandishing a smile reminiscent to her father.

"Hahaha that's the spirit!" The elderly man roared back. _Meh... How much ramen could it possibly take to fill up a tiny girl like this anyway?_ He bet.

* * *

 _Alright, yesterday was awesome._ The raven haired kunoichi recalled the evening finally lifting a few burdens she had bottled up and the evening dinner with Kurenia. _But I can't settle for that. I need to keep up the momentum like Naruto-sensei told me!_ She vowed walking towards her fellow kunoichi.

Unfortunately, said kunoichi was preoccupied gazing upon the only male yet to arrive. _Ho~ Sasuke-kun even in the morning you're so dreamy~_ The pink haired kunoichi marveled at her comrade.

 _Well I suppose I should be glad that my mother already liked my father from a young age? But it's pretty awkward to see mom act like this..._ Sarada nervous smile as she neared her mother. "Erhm... Sakura-san?" She called out to her.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry I was a little distracted. What is it?" Sakura fretted being knocked out of her trance. _Now that I think about it I haven't talked all that much with her._ She realized.

"Ahm..." The onyx eyed kunoichi began to ponder how to start up a conversation. "Y-you were staring over at your teammate; why not talk to him?" The Uchiha female inquired for lack of any other topic coming to mind.

"T-talk with Sasuke-kun?!" The emerald eyed kunoichi shrieked before softening her features and cupping her hand against her face. "W-well there is nothing I'd love to do more right now. He's so dreamy isn't he?~" Her mother swooned a blush forming on her smiling face.

Sarada glanced over at her young father. _All I can see is his usual moody self though..._ She observed forcing a crooked smile as her mother glanced over for her confirmation. "I-is that so?" The onyx eyed kunoichi responded.

"Are you kidding?!" The pink haired kunoichi shot back startling her future daughter. "Sasuke-kun is just the coolest~" She pointed out the cobalt haired comrade's appearance.

 _He always looks like that though... I think that's just his blank expression..._ The raven haired kunoichi argued internally.

The Uchiha male suddenly frowns glancing over the horizon.

"Wah! I mean look at him he's so intense~" Sakura marveled.

… _... He makes that face every time he has an upset stomach... He probably had something for breakfast that didn't agree with him..._ Sarada countered forming an even more nervous smile containing her interpretation of her father's actions. She had plenty of experience in dealing with both her father's and her teammate Boruto's tendencies to provide small passive reactions to communicate. Consequently, the Uchiha female clearly observed the vast disparity between the actions of her young father and the reaction of her young mother.

Sasuke assumed his classic siting position. _Haa... This going to be a long morning..._ He groaned internally.

"Eeeei!" The emerald eyed kunoichi squealed turning towards her future daughter. "So what I tell you he's just so perfect isn't he?" She beamed intensely at the future Uchiha.

 _She is totally delusional... She's like Boruto's fangirls back in the academy!_ The onyx eyed kunoichi concluded finding herself forcing an exaggerated grin. "Y-yeah..." She conceded as drop a sweat formed behind her head.

"What else can you expect from the top of the class back in the academy!" Sakura nodded with eyes closed before opening them to notice that her fellow kunoichi was already approaching the target of her affection. _Wait up, you can't just go approach Sasuke like that you'll just spoil his mood!_ She warned internally speeding towards the raven haired kunoichi, yet it was already far too late.

"Uhm... Sasuke-san?" Sarada called out to her new teammate seated on the ground in front of her. _Mom isn't acting quite herself, and I may have a hard time making any progress. But dad still seems like his usual self. Alright Sarada you can do this!_ She affirmed silently.

"If you have something important to say, make it quick." The Uchiha male replied.

 _That's right... Dad is still dad..._ The Uchiha female surmised. "I was thinking you're just off by yourself sitting alone and thought you might want to join us over there. We could chat or something to pass the time." She offered.

"Hmph... I told you not to waste my time unless it was imporant.. I'm not interested in talking with you two." Sasuke retorted glancing away from the females.

 _Gah! He's even worse than he was back home. I know you don't know I'm your daughter but there is no reason be such a huge jerk!_ Sarada raged internally not amused in the slightest by the response she had received.

"C-cmon Sarada. Let's just head back-" The pink haired kunoichi tried to suggest.

"No!" The onyx eyed kunoichi shot back. "I just tried to ask to have a nice chat. If you've decided to not acknowledge me, I guess I'll just have to show you the error in judgment." The raven haired kunoichi proposed.

"Keh... as if I haven't heard that line a thousand times before..." Sasuke mocked standing to meet the future Uchiha at eye level locking glares.

 _Oh, no I've seen that look. It's the same look Naruto and Sasuke get before they start trying to fight._ Sakura fretted at the situation.

"Sarada, I know you aren't thinking of doing what I think you are right?" A voice threatened causing the Uchiha pair to turn.

"You seriously trying to pick a fight with a girl you darn teme?" Naruto spout off at his perceived rival.

The Uchiha heiress turned her glare towards the arriving firstborn of the Nanadaime.

"That's no way to treat your teammates you know?" The Jinchuriki scolded the male Uchiha.

"Hmph... Mind your own business dope." Sasuke retorted.

"We don't have time to be starting pointless fights..." The lavender eyed boy commanded.

"What are you calling pointless?!" Sarada shot back.

"Teme..." Naruto growled.

"My, my I really do wonder how many times you're all going to surprise me by backtracking the progress in cooperation I think you make." An older voice sighs.

"Kakashi-sensei..." The pink haired kunoichi gawked at the sudden appearance of her teacher.

"Now then are you interesting on continuing this S-rank mission or should I just tell the Sandaime hokage to assign people who can actually keep it together?" Kakashi proposed.

The deafening silence confirmed the resolve of team seven to continue despite tensions still running rather high.

"Good... you can begin now." The elder Shinobi chimed signaling the Genin to disperse.

* * *

Noodles fall from the gaping mouth of a man sitting on the ramen stand gazing over to his side. The man besides him also wears a similar expression to stunned to even take a seat after arriving.

 _H-how did it come to this?_ Teuchi gawked while cold sweat drops formed on his brow.

"Wah, it's as tasty as always Teuchi-san!" The cobalt haired child gulped another mouthful of food. "More!" The tiny girl pled tossing her emptied bowl on the stack of completed bowls besides her. The stack contained seven bowls and there were six more besides it, totaling forty two bowls.

 _Just where is she putting it all?!_ The shopkeeper exclaimed. _This is bad at this rate she is going to bankrupt me. If that happens, Ayame and I will be thrown on the street. And even worse Ayame may end up marrying a no good man! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ He sobbed in his delusional nightmare.

"Hmmm?" The cerulean eyed girl uttered confused over the delay in her next bowl of ramen. She fixed her gaze on the reeling cook and showed her pouting face at full force.

 _But there is just no way I can say no to that face._ Teuchi whimpered at his lack of resolve. _However, if this keeps up Ayama will end up with a no good guy! Think Teuchi, you have to save the ramen stand._ He proclaimed resolving from sparing himself such a fate. "Ah!" The elderly man utters in the realization of an idea. "Say girl you like desert right?" He coaxed the young girl.

"Hima likes desert!" Himawari boomed raising both her arms to demonstrate her emotions physically.

"Well then here is a coupon for a free meal at a local dango shop. I could give it to you if you want, but it's quite a bit of a walk from here..." Teuchi teased the young Uzumaki.

"Hima will go! Hima likes dango." The cobalt haired girl beamed gleefully.

"Alright, here you go." The shopkeeper relinquished his coupon to the girl who seemingly evaporated from sight after the exchange. _Hah... you did good Teuchi... you did good..._ He praised himself for saving his restaurant. _Hmm... but I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something..._ The elderly man pondered as he realized in his sheer terror of the girl's appetite he had completely neglected to investigate the odd circumstances of her arrival and her knowledge of him. _It can't be too bad... right?_ Teuchi smiles wryly rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Sakura." The silver haired Shinobi called out arriving accompanied by her fellow kunoichi. "Did you spot the girl?" He inquired.

"No, but you told me to ring the bell if I came across anything suspicious." Sakura clarified.

"So what did you find?" The onyx eyed kunoichi asked.

"Well... I'm not entirely sure if it's related to the mission but... The shopkeeper in this dango shop seemed to have suffered from a minor heart attack and that's not all. The same thing seemed to have happen in an ice cream shop across the street along with a bakery a block down. In fact, it seems that shopkeepers a few blocks down in both directions of the street that sold sweets, suffered minor heart attacks." The pink haired kunoichi explained.

"They all suffered heart attacks?" Kakashi pondered the information before turning to gaze the now trembling Uchiha. "Do you know anything about this?" He inquired.

"Its Himawari... It's definitely her!" Sarada blurted out. "This trail of heart attacks she probably caused them by pestering them until they gave her food. Those that resist too long enough up experiencing how 'delightful' she can be..." She divulged recollecting the times she had seen Himawari charm people until they could no longer handle her adorable faces.

"Are you sure? That she could go on a spree like this across the village..." Sakura questioned her future daughter.

"No, I'm sure I've seen this before... eleven times as a matter of fact." The onyx eyed kunoichi affirmed.

 _Eleven times...?_ The silver haired Shinobi and pink haired kunoichi reiterated forming sweat drops in the back of their heads.

"Alright, we need to find her as quickly as we can." Kakashi concluded. "Sakura radio Bolt, Naruto, and Sasuke over to help." He ordered.

"Hai!" The emerald eyed kunoichi acknowledged.

"We're going to be relying on you to retrieve her peacefully as a face she would recognize" The silver haired Shinobi reminded the Uchiha heiress.

"I know, I just hope we get to her before this gets any worse." Sarada worried. Himawari had always been a supervision intensive child that often had her mother preoccupied with looking after her.

In the distant from the discussing Shinobi they could capture pieces of the kunoichi relaying the news on the radio.

"Hello Boruto... what?... eleven times?!" They heard her mother cry out during the exchange.

* * *

 **(A/N): And that brings us to the end of this chapter. Himawari is here and hear her roar... well squeak this chapter (meh still as deadly ^^). I hope you've all enjoyed the arrival of Himawari, and will continue to follow the story to see more of her in the future.**

 **A few aspects of the chapter most obvious in the ramen scenes were just me incorporating Teuchi's canon behavior and explanations for it revealed in the novels. I did expand upon it to not leave out any readers that may have not read through all the novels (I know I haven't ^^) since I did not want to alienate any of the audience from understanding the chapter.**

 **As always if you like what you see, please follow the story, and if you are loving it, be sure to favorite the story. However, above all else you're input is important so be sure to give your REVIEW. Thanks again for all support you've given me during this ongoing story and we'll hopefully see each other again next week!**


	13. Blue Pandemonium

**(A/N): Ladies and Gentleme welcome back, a series of events has lead to a bit of delay in the following chapter. Everything from as minor as writers block to the unexpected visiting of family. I apologize for the delay nonetheless. With that out of the way we will progress to the REVIEWS.**

 **Wacko12:** It should be an interesting meeting.

 **SageModeSasuke:** Quite the lively child, thanks for the support.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** With the genes of Naruto and Hinata (who defeated him in a ramen eating contest back in the anime) she inherited a fearsome appetite.

 **Rose Tiger:** Tensions are pretty high on that front who knows how Sarada plans to deal with her father.

 **JohnPeacekeeper:** Thanks, there is quite a bit involved in little Himawari's genetic heritage. Should be interesting to see how it plays out. As for Boruto and Sasuke it's their similarities that make interactions so difficult as neither would ever go out of the way to interact with the other without purpose.

 **Greatgirl22302:** I appreciate the positive feedback I wasn't sure if it would seem like pointless information. She is a rambunctious child, which is why Hinata spends so much of her time watching over her.

 **Coronadomontes:** =)

 **Sam:** Sorry, I failed you.

 **Mmaallek:** I'm glad you are finding the fic to your liking. Indeed, Bolt is trying to understand and figure out Naruto's childhood. As for Bolt's thinking while perhaps wrong; they aren't baseless (although he does admittedly possess a bit of a hierarchy complex that could use some work). Bolt is a smart child, I would ask that you recall the introduction he gave for team seven. Bolt is a pragmatic person, consequence of not inheriting his father's more dreamer ideals, he is less concerned by assumption and more by facts that he feels binding. Bolt feels trapped on a path that he is unsure he ever wished to follow in the first place, and there is something he _knows_ that has made him frustrated, almost spiteful, at the prospects of surpassing his father. As for the latter question; the answer is one and the same. The answer to the prior will outline the development of the latter. I have a ending in mind, but am uncertain about the best path to get there. For now after the response to my question of the pacing of the story, I feel it's safe to take our time working up to it.

 **(A/N): Excellent reviews, some interesting questions raised. I thank you all for your continued viewership of my work as I would probably not have gotten nearly this far without all the support. This fanfic started out with me just needing an outlet to all the skits I had going in my head, so I'm glad it has been so well received. All my thoughts are three or four chapters down the line, but I'll try my best to reel them back to the chapter at hand.**

* * *

Small sandal indents follow suit with the small strides of the pair of legs treading forward; quiet march of the monster that had left a path of devastation.

"C'mon Choji it's not much further you can tone it down a bit." A disinterested voice whined besides his bulky comrade.

"The fourth... that was the fourth shop." The brunette spat steam slowly leaking form his nose. It had been the fourth snack shop team ten had visited that had been mysteriously closed during prime business hours; angering the heavy set Genin with each proceeding stop. In an effort to calm their companion Ino and Shikamaru had offered to accompany him to their favorite Korean BBQ, Yakiniku Q, in hopes that it would satiate his frustration.

"We already agreed to take you to Yakiniku Q, and it's not like I couldn't be putting this time to better use." The Yamanka heiress points out. _I haven't seen Sasuke-kun in forever, who knows what that billboard has been up to since she got set up as his teammate._ She ranted to herself. "Further more you should consider a stroke of luck that you couldn't eat all those sweets... huh?" Ino began to lecture as she lost sight of the comrade she was lecturing.

Said Akamichi stood several paces behind the duo of the remaining team ten drooling as he stared unto what appeared to be a giant paper bag with small legs from their angle. _What?_ They uttered simultaneously drawing nearer.

 _This is heavy..._ The tiny cobalt haired girl pressed her lips and puffed her cheeks in exaggerated frustration. "Mrmmfle?" The young Uzumaki mutters through the dango in her mouth at the rather large Genin besides her staring hungrily at her bag of sweets. _I never seen this nii-san before... but I have seen that look before._ The whiskered child forms a mischievous smile.

 _Just what is..._ The remaining team Asuma pondered as they observed the tiny girl blabber incoherently through her stuffed mouth to the surprisingly understanding nods and confirmations of the larger boy. Eventually their teammate found himself in possession of the bag as the girl pointed upwards to the positive 'yes' of their comrade. With the girl climbing to the a seat over the shoulders of the Akamichi.

"Sorry about the hold up." Choji smiles returning with the small cobalt child seated over his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing just picking up a random stranger like that." Ino gawked at the simplicity the transaction had occurred.

"It's fine no one that would offer someone food can ever be a bad person. Besides... her snacks were far to heavy for her to carry around by herself." The brunette chuckled shoving handfuls of sweets into his mouth.

"She's right this will probably lead to nothing but trouble..." Shikamaru groaned as he took a glance at the girl.

 _This Onee-san kinda looks like the woman at the flower shop mom always buys to place on Neji-san..._ The Uzumaki female began to ponder.

"Hmmmm... Well she is cute..." The Yamanka heiress contemplated her next course of action. Ultimately, she found herself captivated at the soft features of the child pinching the girl's cheeks. "Well I guess it's not the worse thing in the world... And what's your name?" She inquired

"Wmrwruru urchuzi." Himawari replied through her still occupied mouth being thoroughly distracted from her previous line of thought by the gestures of affection.

"See? She's alright I offered to take her with us and treat her to some Korean BBQ as thanks." Choji divulged.

"Wait you're still planning to eat at Yakiniku Q after eating those sweets?!" Ino reeled in shock.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am! I have a separate stomach for desert you know that." The Akimichi explained.

"Bah this is getting more troublesome arguing about let's just go." The Nara clan's newest Genin sighed as he took yet another glance at his teammate had invited along suddenly widening his eyes with a realization. _No... Even thinking about it is troublesome..._ The Nara boy crushed all lines of thought he had of the girl as he was unwilling to allow the troublesome ideas flood his head.

* * *

 _Waaah!_ The cobalt haired child admired internally as she stared at the sizzling meat.

"Well that should be enough to start with, you ever done this before?" The blonde haired kunoichi inquired placing a few pieces of beef to cook at the center of the table.

Himawari shakes her head. "Mom is worried I'd burn myself so I haven't been to a place like here before." She admitted her lack of experience.

"In that case why don't you let Onee-chan cook them for you." The Yamanka smiled towards the tiny kunoichi in training. As she tried to hand a freshly cooked slice of beef towards the young girl it was immediately swiped at lightning speeds. "Hey!" The blonde haired kunoichi roared at her teammate.

"Ah, sorry about that Ino, but you know I tend to lose myself grabbing the quickest piece to fini-." The brunette Shinobi attempted to apologize as he reflexively devoured three freshly readied pieces of meat.

This time the victim had been his fellow male comrade. _Choji you can really let yourself go sometimes so troublesome..._ The raven haired male sighed tossing another few pieces of meat to the grill with a disinterested face.

The heavy set Genin readies to swipe yet another morsel only to find himself locked in a tug of war unexpectedly with the tiny girl. An exchange carried through by the glinting of eyes signified the silent start of a cold war over the Korean BBQ.

What followed left the remaining team ten in a silent shock at Choji being matched swipe for swipe as the duo devoured everything in sight round after round.

* * *

The whiskered child pouted as she was carried out of the restaurant by the older kunoichi. "Honestly... You almost threw up from overeating." Ino lectured the younger child.

"Hahahaha I was a little worried there for a second, but it's all just a matter of time before my opponents run out of room in their stomachs." The Akamichi gloated.

 _As if there is anyone that compete against a stomach with out end like yours..._ The Nara boy assured himself.

Further down the road, Naruto stood pondering which path to head down. _If I remember Sarada should be going down the left? So that means I should head right, right?_ The Jinchuriki questioned himself.

 _Mhm?_ Himawari uttered fixing her eyes on the distant figure before wrestling out of the grip of the Yamanka heiress. _I wonder why Onii-san is wearing dad's old outfit again._ She pointed out as she ran towards her kin. "Nii-san!" The cobalt bullet cried out as she took a leap ten yards from her blood relative's position.

"Huh?-" Naruto responded as he soon found himself impacted by a Himawari's kamikaze hug.

"Yay! Nii-sa-" The Uzumaki female called out joyously before noting that she was now observing the ground from a upside down perspective as she locked locked her grip upon her suspected nii-san's back.

 _Mhmm?!_ The Uzumaki duo cried out internally as they approached the downward slope of the road. Himawari tried in one desperate motion to escape only to be rolled into the tumbling motion of her young father. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The blood relatives screamed as they tumbled down the steepest road in the village. Finally, the road gave way to a fork road and the Uzumaki pair reached the end of their journey as they were thrust through a wooden fence.

Team ten rushes down after the shock of the event they had just witnessed had warn off.

The Uchiha heiress happens upon the scene crying out in horror as she sees nothing but the dangling legs of the embedded Uzumakis. "Naruto-sa... Naruto-san!" The raven haired girl calls out stopping herself from crying out 'sama' in the public venue. Prying the Uzumakis out from the wooden fence reveals a highly disoriented pair of whiskered children. "Are you okay?! Himawari, Naruto!" The onyx eyed kunoichi reiterates trying to rouse them from their confusion.

"I-rm frine-uh swarda..." The cobalt haired kunoichi in training babbled a response as a squirt of blood geysers from her head.

 _Like hell you are! If Boruto sees you like this..._ Sarada begins to fret.

"Are they alright?" A feminine worried voice inquires to the girl bringing her focus towards a oddly familiar sight.

"Uhm..." The female Uchiha gawks for a faint moment to absorb the sight before her. _Shikamaru-san right hand to the Hokage. Ino Yamanka head of intelligence to the, and Choji Akamichi the heir to one of the wealthiest clans in the Konoha._ The Uchiha heiress identifies. _Wow, Chocho's dad looks way different without his beard. Shikamaru seems almost the same as his future self and Shikadai. Ino-san looks just as beautiful young as she does as a grown kunoichi._ She observes becoming absorbed in her gaze of admiration.

"Is there something on my face?" Ino interrupts what she feels as an awkward gaze.

"Oh... Sorry about that I was just thinking you guys remind me of a few people I know..." The onyx eyed kunoichi divulges. "Ah!" She utters as a sudden jolt signals her return to aiding the Uzumakis. Although not fluent in any of her mother's medical jutsus, the heiress did put high priority on learning to use her medical kit for situation like these.

"So... I take it you know Naruot and this girl?" The Yamanka heiress questions the future kunoichi.

"Well uhm... Y-yeah I guess you can say that. I just recently moved to this village with Himawari and another friend of mine. Naruto was one of the first people we met here." Sarada explains a the parts of her circumstances she deemed safe enough.

"Oh, so that's how that is. I was wondering why two cute girls would know Naruto." Ino admitted her skepticism.

"Eh?" The Uchiha female shoots back with a agitated glare.

"Huh? It's just weird that you'd waste your time getting to know someone so lame-" The blone kunoichi tried to clarify.

"Naruto is not lame!" Sarada booms directly in the face of the Yamanka heir tilting her off balance in the shock.

"Erhm, I was just..." Ino sputters trying to calm the suddenly explosive kunoichi. _Just what's with this crazy girl? She looks like she wants to bite my head off for stating the obvious._ She ranted internally.

"Just let it go Ino... It's obvious that they're in better hands with someone that has some medical skill than us. There isn't much point sticking around to watch." Shikamaru points out giving his female comrade an exit route as he walks away. _Not sure why but the gut feeling in the pit of my stomach got like seven times worse when this girl showed up. I already felt this was trouble and there is no way in hell I'm sticking around to figure out why._ He reasoned to himself.

"Tell Himawari if she ever wants a rematch with the champion not to hesitate to ask." The brunette Shinobi waved off calmly.

 _I can still feel her glaring at my back... Why the hell did she get that mad?_ The blonde Genin wondered as she made a hasty retreat.

"Muh~~~~~~" The raven haired kunoichi groaned as she fixated her glare upon the distant blonde kunoichi. _I did remember mom saying auntie Ino has a bad habit of being a bit mean spirited in her gossip, but to insult Naruto-sama is going to far!_ She convinced herself of an explanation for the confounded situation that transpired.

"Nrmnh" Naruto mutters seemingly returning to consciousness.

"Naruto-san, are you-" Sarada tried to inquire.

"Hehehe Sakura-chan... Go out? Sure... No need to look so worried of course I'll take you as my girlfriend." The whisker child bellowed out in sleep talking fashion.

 _What was... Naruto... Naruto use to like my mom?!_ The Uchiha heiress mind began to swirl trying to process what she had just heard.

"Northside areas three, five, and nine clear. Does anyone have any leads on the targets position?" A monotonous voice informed the onyx eyed kunoichi from the radio causing her to react as if guilty of doing something she shouldn't.

"Y-yeah, Uhm... Target... found?" Sarada chirps into the radio evidently embarrassed in her failure to relay such important information.

* * *

 **(A/N): Not the longest chapter in the fanfic... But as I said before I was fighting through a particularly bad patch of writers block. Luckily I have the following chapters pretty fleshed out from a writing perspective and shouldn't be much of an issue to get those out. This is in addition to finals for my classes so... yeah. I do however apologize for the short length of the chapter.**

 **On a positive note they've finally found Himawari (or did she find them?... Either way [shrugs]) and we can finally bring the arrival arc to a close. And you can all look forward to an Uzumaki reunion in the following chapter.**

 **Lastly, as always if you are enjoying the fanfic I humbly ask that you follow and if you are greatly pleased with the quality of the work, don't hesitate to give it a favorite. Each little bit is certainly appreciated. REVIEW to offer your valued feedback on the work, so don't hold back and let me have it (criticism is good) Nice Catch Hanmac, see the system works...**


	14. Protecting Her

**(A/N): Greetings ladies and gentlemen of all ages to another chapter of Gaiden through Time. Last weeks chapter left a lot to be desired in terms of volume given the wait so I hope this one will satiate your appetite a bit more. I am quite pleased to have Himawari with us and hope you'll all enjoy her addition as well. Now let us move on to the REVIEWS!**

 **Hanmac:** Again thank you for that lightning fast review saving me from further disgrace. It's not easy to make me seem less of an idiot, so I appreciate your hard work.

 **Reading Pixie:** I'm happy you like it, yet I'm always looking to improve and would love to know what exactly are the parts you like. Of course, tell me what you dislike as well so I can work on it.

 **Airnaruto45:** I know right? Things could get so wonky with time we'd need to call Dr. Who to sort out this mess.

 **SageModeSasuke:** I apologize (and will continue to do so) about the length of the last chapter. Completely my fault and I appreciate I haven't received more hate for it than would be possible. The problem in lies that I feel that chapters should have some sort of end goal scene, something that wraps them up and leaves you feeling complete. Even when I could still write on more to progress the story I often feel that the content needs to be separated into different chapters. So either my methodology needs to change or I simply need to increase the amount of chapters I release (and I might have even less time to do that in the coming months).

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** That was considered lucky 0.o? /cough/ I mean yes a very lucky outcome that reunites the Uzumaki kin . . .

 **Coronadomontes:** Aunque yo no puedo escribir en espanol tan bien, yo puedo leerlo. Asi no dude en escribir mas.

 **(A/N): Always appreciative of the REVIEWS, so thanks for commenting on the chapter. Even if it was a little light ^^'. Thanks for the lack of hate about the length, I just really couldn't find myself writing more for it and hope the following chapter will serve to make it up to you all. The story will go on steaming ahead and I will try my best to relay it to you all. I appreciate the support from you readers and without further a do:**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Protecting Her**

Himawari wrestled against the constraining sheets slowly regaining her senses. "Muh?" She uttered staring over the orange mass towards her side. Unconsciously she probed the mass with her finger until she suddenly decided to shoot a jolt of chakra threw causing the mass to fly upwards into the air.

"Ow!" Naruto cried out rubbing the afflicted area upon falling back to the ground.

 _W-wah?!_ The cobalt haired Uzumaki squealed.

"What the hell was that for?!" The Jinchuriki barks at the direction of the attack only to find a girl staring back at him wide eyed. His grimace softens slowly as he takes in the girl's facial features. _Those eyes they're like... mine and she has the same whiskers as Boruto..._ The older Uzumaki observes intently.

 _I-it's like the picture in the living room, but it can't be. Th-that would mean this is..._ The young Uzumaki wonders as she finds herself reaching out with him hand to clasp the face of the odd faced, dressed, and expressed boy. The Nanadaime Hokage's firstborn daughter begins to tug and pull at the face of her suspected younger father.

"Hey that kinda hurts..." Naruto mentions after the continuous probing by his future daughter.

 _This isn't an illusion?_ Himawari concludes as her pupils shrink in astonishment. Just as quickly, her mind races to piece together anything she could remember of what her mother has told her of her father's past.

"Eh... Well I guess I still should introduce myself huh-" The blonde haired Shinobi tried to greet.

Like a blue thunderbolt, the younger Uzumaki was buried in her fathers chest. _Dad didn't have a daddy or a family right?_ The cobalt haired girl recollected forcing her arms with all her might to embrace the younger figure of her father in a hug.

 _Uh..._ The Jinchuriki mutters under the sudden embrace. He stares down to witness the young girl willfully hugging him with the grave look of determination. With a slight sweep of his face and a rush of warmth, the older Uzumaki realizes he's crying. _Eh?_ The blonde haired Shinobi blurts trying to figure out why as he slowly realizes this is the first time he has ever been embraced by a family member. Finally resolved of the mystery he returns the embrace of his future daughter.

"Seems like a pretty heart warming reunion. You sure you don't want to join them?" A distantly observing onyx eyed kunoichi suggested.

"Not in the slightest..." The lavender eyed Shinobi to her side shot back before he turned his back to the scene. "Besides Himawari deserves to have an opportunity to actually embrace her father, even if it's just some past midget version of him." The staunch Uzumaki divulges as he exits the scene.

The raven haired Uchiha stays smiling at the scene until she recollects the previous confrontation with her father. However, she remains hopeful of the joyous display before her watching, albeit with a wry smile masking her own sorrows.

* * *

"Nii-san!~" The cobalt haired Uzumaki leaps to embrace her older brother.

"..." The lavender eyed Uzumaki allows the projectile to land merely giving a small nod and pat to the head of the energetic sibling.

"It's alright now Himawari; you don't have to worry about being lost in the past." The onyx eyed kunoichi assured.

The younger kunoichi in training merely tilts her head. "Hima is in the past?" She inquires.

 _She really didn't notice?_ Sarada forms a nervous smile as a sweat drop forms behind her head.

"Himwari-chan is particularly sheltered; the fact she wouldn't notice something was wrong with the village isn't that unexpected." Bolt explains gaining the attention of the extended team seven.

"Hehehe... I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." The pink haired kunoichi teases.

"Hey!" A insulted Naruto retorts.

"It's the truth Hima. Just look out the window and see for yourself." The lavender eyed Uzumaki point out the Hokage mountain.

"Nii-san..." The cobalt haired Uzumaki utters as he face fills with dread.

"Don't worry Hima we've managed to get a hold of the situation somewhat you have nothing to wo-" Bolt tried to convince her.

"What did you do?!" Himawari accuses with implicating eyes.

"Oi..." The taller whiskered child groans. "Stuff like that was a long time ago and doing something like that would just be plain insanity." He reasoned trying to preserve his character.

"Hahahahahaha." The onyx eyed kunoichi chuckled trying to with little success to conceal her laughter behind her hand.

"Guess mister collective over here was more like his father than he lets on, huh?" Sakura smirks triumphantly at the future male. _There is just no way Naruto could have normal kids._ She assured herself regaining some manner of perceived order in the world.

"Like I said that was a long time ago..." Bolt blurts out in mild agitation at such blatant defacing remarks.

"I hate to interrupt everyone's fun, but we should inform the Sandaime Hokage that we found Himawari. He would likely want to speak to the three of you, so Sarada and you should come as well." Kakashi announced to the group.

"Right..." The lavender eyed Uzumaki frowned.

* * *

"Lord Hokage." The silver haired Shinobi nodded respectfully.

"No need to be so formal Kakashi this meeting isn't even on the most highest secrecy level reports." Hiruzen chuckled lightly. "It's my understanding you were able to find little Himawari-chan-" He began his question before falling silent at a rather lively sack beside the future Uzumaki.

"MPHRM!" The mysterious sack moaned.

 _What in the world..._ The Sandaime Hokage pondered with an incredulous face at the sack. "Erhm..." The elder Shinobi uttered with a sweat drop forming behind his head.

"Ah, forgive me. This was the quickest way." Bolt clarifies as he releases the contents of the lively sack.

"AARGH!" A livid cobalt Uzumaki growls. "What's the big idea Onii-san!?" The whiskered female snarls.

"I told you to use transformation Jutsu to get here; you refused." The lavender eyed Uzuamki answers monotonously.

"I don't get it! Why does Hima need to put on some stupid disguise to visit the Hokage tower?" Himawari demands.

The older Uzumaki sibling pinches the bridge of his nose mustering the resolve to explain the situation for the fifth time in the short time since their reunion. "Like I said-" He began his lecture.

"That aside..." Sarada interjects. "What did you want to tell us Hokage-same?" She inquires the elderly man.

"Oh, so that's the Hokage?" Himawari inquires turning her gaze towards the Sandaime. "You're really old..." She states simply.

 _What the hell are you saying to the Hokage Himawari!?_ The Uchiha heiress frets while holding down the cobalt haired child's mouth in a frantic effort to stop any other tactless remarks.

"Well... First off I wanted to congratulate you on your success in finding your friend." Hiruzen smiles taking a puff of smoke from his pipe. _The young one is certainly an energetic one, albeit blunt. So this is the daughter of that boy._ He muses to himself.

 _Typical Hokages wasting time on pointless complements._ Bolt grimaced.

"And...?" The Uchiha heiress emphasized eager for the rest of what the Sandaime had to say.

"To inform you all that I've formally finished the official documentation and applications for the Chunin Exams."The elder Shinobi announces casting a more serious glare on the new additions of team seven.

 _Alright, no more living like a ghost._ Sarada cheers internally.

"Huh?" The cobalt haired kunoichi in training utters as her face slowly lights up. "Hima is going to be in the Chunin Exam, no kidding?!" The young girl boomed with a bright smile.

"...Yes, it was previously discussed as part of our strategy for trying to assimilate you into our administration with the least suspicion." Hizuren clarifies while reeling slightly in the shock of the little ones energy. _She may look differently compared to her brother and father, but she is definitely an Uzumaki._ He observes with a nervous smile.

"About that..." Bolt interrupts the ongoing conversation. "I'm still not sure about having my sister participate in the exams." He divulges his uncertainties.

"We've talked about this... Unfortunately, with the limited resources involved in maintaining your origins in absolute secrecy doesn't give us many options. Maybe after the Exams we can make better arrangements." The Sandaime Hokage explains.

… _..._ The lavender eyed Uzumaki frowns agreeing it is likely the best option they have if they want to keep the fact they're from the future from leaking to anyone else.

"Don't worry if anything bad happens Onii-chan will protect us, right?" Himawari cheers gripping her brother in a slight hug and smiling upwards to him.

"Right..." Bolt smiles wryly. _Can I really keep Hima safe?... The last time you were in danger I couldn't do anything but watch..._ He recollects the last time the village was attacked by Momoshiki.

"If they're going to participate in the exam, am I still going to be their Jounin instructor?" Kakashi inquires shifting the topic of the conversation.

"Yes, while that may change in the future, for now you will still be their Jounin instructor. We'll explain that in the short notice of their arrival for the purposes of testing them; we allowed them to be under your supervision. They'll still participate as a three man squad of their own." Hiruzen clarifies.

"Understood. If that is all, I have some matters to settle before the Chunin Exam begins." The silver haired Shinobi requests.

"I have faith in your judgment Kakashi, do what you need to keep them safe. You're all excused." The elder Shinobi commands.

The copy cat Shinobi takes his leave exiting towards the right.

"Heiheihei!" Himawari giggles bolting out of the office.

"Hey! We told you that you need to use a transformation!" Sarada warned chasing after the child.

The elder Uzumaki walks towards the entrance to the hall but pauses before passing the threshold.

"Is there something else Boruto?" Hiruzen questions the future child.

The future child turns towards the Sandaime glaring towards him as if weighing his options.

 _I felt it before, but the ominous feeling is more apparent now..._ The elder Shinobi observed.

"This is just a guess but... I get the feeling my father doesn't know his father..." Bolt answers.

Hiruzen takes a short pause and exhales from his pipe. "No... he does not." He divulges.

"Why is that?" The lavender eyed Uzumaki presses the matter.

"It's not that he hasn't asked before." The elder Shinobi reveals his mood getting notably more sullen. "I'll tell you what I told him."

The future Uzumaki allows the silence to hang over the room awaiting the response.

"I told your father that it wouldn't change anything." Hiruzen explains. "The people of the village already know your father's father. It hasn't done anything to curve their misplaced resentment. Your grandfather initially intended for your father to be regarded as a hero for taking the Kyuubi within him and becoming the it's Jinchuriki. It didn't go as he intended... Many things haven't gone as I'd like since I've assumed the mantle of Hokage again after his death." He continues.

"I've tried my best to make sense of the situation, but I can't. That these plebeians would treat my father with such spite despite what he has sacrificed for them..." Bolt divulges.

"Things can be difficult at times but as Shinobi-" The Sandaime attempts to reason with the future child.

"Most of all I don't understand how my father could come to care for these fools... To risk his life, and to place it before his own blood." The lavender eyed Uzumaki practically spats the latter part of his statement. "I'm sorry for asking again if there was a better way to go about our stay here, but..." He apologizes. "From what I seen sofar is this really the kind of support I can expect to receive?" The blonde finally inquires. _Can I really hope to keep Hima safe like this?_ The whiskered child worries to himself.

The Sandaime takes another puff from his pipe frowning as he recollects his past failures and the recent ones that have lead to such disasters like the Uchiha massacre.

"That was all I had to say 'Hokage'." Bolt emphasizes as he takes his leave.

Hiruzen stares at the back of the future child until it leaves his line of sight. He then walks over to his chair taking his seat and removing the hat that symbolizes his authority. _The fate of the future is always in the hands of those that inherit it from the generation prior; what manner of future will you carve Boruto Uzumaki?_ He ponders staring down at his hate and pipe.

* * *

Bolt's conscious drowns under deep thought of what was to come leaving his awareness duller than it might have been otherwise.

"Have a nice chat with the Sandaime Hokage I assume?" A voice inquires him from one of the shadows of the Hokage tower.

The lavender eyed child turns fixating on the darkened figure. Fortunately despite the dangers that come from using his byakugan his trained eyes were able to clarify the darkened figure to reveal the man behind the voice.

"Sorry if I startled you, I just wanted to have a chat and its rare for that silver wolf to not be nosing around." The bandaged man walks forward into the light which he assumes allows himself to be visible to the child.

"What do you want with me?" Bolt questions only able to retain his calm demeanor through virtue of his upbringing.

"It's not so much what I want, but you who I believe by now can see the Hokage won't offer the protection you need to keep you safe." Danzo points out.

"I can handle myself just fine." The lavender eyed Uzumaki retorts experienced with the sales pitch of old men and the underlying agendas they often disguise. Being particularly fed up with the input of old men for one day, he begins to walk off.

"Oh, I'm aware. It was particularly interesting from what I heard that you even managed to evade one of the Sandaime's esteemed anbu retrievers." The elder Shinobi complements not receiving a hint of acknowledgment from the leaving child. "But it's not just you anymore is it? There is that Uchiha girl and even that sister of yours isn't there?" He smirks at the words finally registering with the halted future boy.

"Just what are you getting at?" Bolt demands disliking the implications.

"Easy, we are on the same side. We both are forced to go along with the decisions of fool hardy Hokages." The bandaged man assures his intentions as beneficial.

"Speak." The lavender eyed Uzumaki commands as he turns to face the approaching Shinobi.

Halting his step at the command the elder Shinobi smirks, gives a slight bow, and continues his approach. _It seems I'll need to be more formal as the boy likes to carry himself as child of nobility._ He reasons. "Forgive me young lord for the unbecoming setting for this talk. There really wasn't much of an opportunity to talk in private." Danzo apologizes.

"The point if you will." Bolt reiterates so far beyond being peppered up at this point.

"You, and your future friends can join a little organization I have planned. Unlike Hiruzen, we don't sit idly by waiting to see how things develop. If you pledge your aid to root, we can go about securing our goals without the constraints of the powers that be. Your group will be safe and so will our village." The elder Shinobi proposes.

"Interesting offer, but I believe I already told you I don't intend to share my future knowledge with anyone. It would alter the future and we would have no place to return to." The whiskered child counters.

"Your future no longer exists..." Danzo states monotonously.

"What do you mean?" The firstborn of the Nanadaime Hokage frowns.

"It's simple logic isn't it? After all you've involved yourself already in the past, wouldn't you expect some changes to your future? Actions you take now that you could correlate to events in the future even if they would seem to have always been that way from your perspective? Even if you still believe you've somehow played out all your steps so perfectly as to leave no mark in the past, what about after the Chunin Exams? And after that?" Danzo reasons walking over the shoulder of the Uzumaki child nodding his head. "That isn't confidence.. That's arrogance of the highest order." He points out.

 _Could it be I was just being hopeful that we would be able to just make it home as if nothing had ever happened? Can I really gamble my sister's life on some idiotic optimistic bet?_ The lavender eyed Uzumaki scowled at himself.

"There is a storm coming, and the Sandaime doesn't even see it. Don't bet your lives on a fool; Join me. I have eyes and connections everywhere within the underworld that Hiruzen doesn't even like admitting exists. He... no not even the Konoha will be able to protect your friends." The bandaged man convinces.

"If even the village can't do it what could you possibly offer?" Bolt raises a brow at Danzo's argument.

"Simple." The elder Shinobi smirks. "With your help we can create what a new formidable Konoha that won't be so easily ravaged by the storm. If you join root, we'll be able to forge what the Konoha has always meant to be as a force of this world that no one will trifle with. Under that Konoha's protection you and your friends will be safe." He assures the future child.

"You're promising a hell of lot and I haven't seen you have anything to show for it." The future Uzumaki rebuttles.

"If I looked around now for something to show for you, I'd find nothing, yet here you are quite existing. I'm not going to pretend that this will be something that could be done instantly, and if you don't offer your full cooperation, there is a good chance you may not live. We face the enemies before us, the storm that broods in the distance, and worse of all the fools that would seek to disrupt our plans." Danzo clarifies.

"Wait.. 'the fools that would seek to disrupt our plans'? Just what are you implying." Bolt easily cuts through the proposal to the most ominous portion of the speech.

"Don't kid yourself. The Konoha will never change as long as the fools that keep it so vulnerable are not dealt with. We are fighting for the your futures, the villages future. Your future is gone; help me forge another." The bandaged man counters.

"What you suggest... There is no possible way that people won't be harmed." The lavender eyed Uzumaki points out.

"If Hiruzen and his band of fools remain I promise you many more will die. Don't take my word for it you'll get a taste of what a future under their rule will look soon enough..." Danzo vows. "You don't need to give me a answer now. For now just ask yourself, what is worse, being a true Shinobi and yes perhaps doing what you might find unsavory, but what must be done. Or would you rather sit by defending those fools as you watch them, the Konoha, and your friends die around them? This isn't just what might happen. It is what is coming Boruto. The next time we meet I hope you will have decided if you're willing to watch your Uchiha friend die, your sister die do to your own inaction." He announces as his presence leaving a faint echoing "Think about it" in his wake.

Bolt now stands alone with his thoughts once more in the dark hall the moonlight illuminating his face.

The seated boy stares off into the Konoha's landscape as the shifting of the moon leads to the last rays of moonlight drifting off his foot.

* * *

"Onii-chan! Where have you been?" A cobalt haired Uzumaki cries out embracing his brother as he enters the Uzumaki resedence.

"The Hokage and I had more to discuss, sorry for being late." The elder sibling apologizes patting the younger on the head. "W-what happened?" He gawks as he notices he burned floor and walls as if a incendiary had gone off. _Don't tell me did-_ The future male begins to fret.

"Sara-nee tried to cook and burned everything!" Himawari giggles nonchalantly. "But don't say anything Sarada-oneechan got all depressed about it. She was trying so hard to impress dad with her cooking then lost control of her fireball Jutsu after he complemented her." She describes the events that had transpired pointing at the culprit currently in the corner.

"I didn't mean to do it." The raven haired girl whimpers teary eye fiddling her finger against the wall while in a fetal position.

 _So it was just Sarada being a dope again..._ Bolt sighed in relief.

"Something wrong Onii-chan?" The femal Uzumaki inquires looking up and tugging at her brothers shirt.

"Everything is fine naturally. Let's clear out some of the ash and order something to eat." The lavender eyed sibling smirks as a mask.

"Yay, food!" Himawari bellows out running off to start cleaning.

"Hey... You're helping too since you caused this mess idiot." Bolt informs Sarada trying to retrieve her from her trance with prodding her with the end of a broomstick.

* * *

It was the end of another eventful day in the Uzumaki household and the clan laid down for slumber. Bolt positioned himself in the middle with his fellow Uzumakis at his flanks. _Tomorrow we'll buy some futons._ Bolt concluded to resolve their sleeping arrangements.

"Mrmmm." Himawari uttered as she shifted her sleeping position in her sleep. She now snuggled at the side of her brother seemingly peacefully.

"..." The lavender eyed Uzumaki observed her younger sibling's sleeping face thinking back on the conversations he had with Danzo. He moved his hand to hug his sister by the shoulder and glared at the palm of his other arm. _Can I really keep her safe?_ Bolt reiterates one more time before drifting off to sleep.

 **(A/N): I'll reveal a dirty little secret that I was listening to all Naruto Shippuden openings and endings while writing this chapter since some of the choice in songs for the anime reflects the overall theme the author may have wanted to convey (this is only a guess since I am unaware if Kishi even picked those songs). That aside with this we will formally commence the Chunin Exam Arc (Me2: How long you been promising that you lying piece of shit?! Me1: ='[ ).**

 **Things are picking up and factions are moving. Just what does the future have in store for our young tourist from the future? Let the main story commence in full! Paradoxes be damned not even Dr. Who will save you from the future installations of the series.**

 **With that I will first thank those that have been following along and ask you all if I should retcon the previous chapters to have Boruto always hold his laxer speech patterns and perhaps clean up some of the writing here or there (although I can't honestly tell if my writing has gotten better or worse ^^').**

 **Again if you enjoyed the contend and would want to see more please follow as I can't tell you how much it helps me as a writer get pull those all nighters to bring you this story. Any of you within the returning audience that can't help put show further support feel free to favorite the story since your support is important as well. And lastly and foremost more importantly whether you like, hate, or are indifferent about this work please help out my writing and REVIEW. That is all have a wonderful day/night/twilight.**


	15. Memories of the Future, Facing the Past

**(A/N): Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. This is 818carlos once again trying to sneak past another chapter through his rather hectic schedule (Thanksgiving is rather busy this year and I have like 4 houses lined up for Thanksgiving day and a few afterwards that I have to visit). But enough about my personal life. I must say the reaction to last weeks chapter was better than I could have expected, so let's move on to the REVIEWS!**

 **SageModeSasuke:** As you could probably guess I know nothing of 'The Doctor' series, but I've heard enough about the TimeLords from my activity over at since I am pretty interested in the scifi genre as well (SupCom being one of my most favorite fandoms there is and I even contemplated writing a fanfic for them if I could find the time). I'll take note of your demand ^^'

 **Rose Tiger:** Likely, but in every lie there is a fragment of truth.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Your concern is appreciated.

 **Fan of Fanfics21:** That is certainly Naruto's mantra, but what does Bolt think of all this?

 **Bomahe:** I'll openly own up to the fact that the logic behind their participation in the Chunin Exam could probably have been a tad bit more solid. With my limited writing skill this was the best I could carve out in terms of plot to move us forward. There are plenty of things that invovle the Chunin Exam arc for this story along with a few skits I had placed in the Chunin Exams before I even started this fanfic. But as for Himawari's participation despite how I play it off as cutesy, in all reality Himawari as of the Boruto movie is only a few centimeters shorter than bolt and a student of the academy. Along with what I read so far in the novels I don't believe the Chunin Exams to be too far from her capabilities although it may be beyond her experience.

 **Airnaruto45:** A troubling situation no doubt.

 **Jamin1227:** It's not outside the realm of possibilities.

 **Mmaallek:** Danzo has been particularly active thus far. The problem is Naruto doesn't experience assault at this point in time. The Pain arc does a good job outlining the progression of Naruto's status within the village. After obtaining the rank of Genin while not liked he could no longer be as ostracized as years prior. Sarada also has different value systems compared to that of her parents she wouldn't see them as 'pathetic', but what does trouble her is her current relationship with her parents or rather lack of one. However, there is still plenty of confusion and rage to be had. Just not for those specific reasons, I do have something brewing for later and I'll try to accommodate your desires.

 **Tyra:** When will Sasuke see beyond his own vendetta to witness the world around him clearly? When will Sakura awaken from her dreamworld and stand shoulder to shoulder with her comrades of team seven as a member of equal ambition and capability? Sarada has been trying to reach out to her parents without much progress, but in order for them to reunite in any meaningful way they need to grow as a character.

 **Leaf Ninja:** Such words of encouragement, I'm sure Bolt would be happy to hear them.

 **(A/N): Oh if only Bolt could see how many cared for him, but alas the fourth wall is soundproof. Still it is rather pleasant to see the amount of moral support and thank you all for your valued REVIEWS. There is not too much to discuss here, so on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Memories of the Future, Facing the Past.**

A young kunoichi found herself once more entering her comrades apartment. It was odd to be spending so much of her previous free time in not only the presence but the home of one she so often found herself being aggravated by. However, it was the situation she found herself in ever since 'they' for lack of being able to specify further due to the nature of the visitors. _We already found them all should Genin like us really be involved in a S rank mission like this?_ She fretted once more. Despite her great joy in being near Sasuke, there was only so much she could ignore the very real danger the mission placed upon them. _This has nothing to do with me and Sasuke-kun, so why are we on such a dangerous mission?_ The pink haired girl argued internally before conceding to opening the door.

At the entrance of the small dwelling a cobalt haired Genin greeted her with a disinterested grunt before turning to face a scene just beyond her sight.

 _He looked at me!_ Sakura bellowed swooning at the sign of acknowledgment. "So what's-" The emerald eyed kunoichi began to inquire.

"RNG!" A ruby red haired child groaned clenching his jaw to suppress his reaction.

 _What the-_ The pink haired Genin gawked as the room seemed to suddenly plummet several degrees making her breathe visible.

"Alright, next one righ?~" A raven haired kunoichi chirped not phased in the slightest by the change in temperature grinning almost smugly as she pressed the tweezers against the now 'two whiskered' boy.

"You could at least pretend to be having a hard time doing this..." The lavender eyed boy glared.

"You're the one that told me they had to go." Sarada reminded him.

"It was necessary." Boruto retorts. "It's not as if I can keep up henge no jutsu in combat. As much as I hate to admit it I am rather... identical to my father." He reasoned.

"The second you open your mouth they would realize you're nothing like Hokage-sama." The onyx eyed kunoichi huffed causing the future son to roll his eyes. "So we doing this or what?" She demanded tugging on the next whisker.

"Okay... I kinda get it, but where is Naruto and Himawari?" The pink haired Genin questioned the group.

"The dope and dopling are in the room over there." Sasuke threw his thump at the direction, whos comment earned him a glare from the taller Uzumaki.

"Hey, its not like you guys to just be sitting back in a corner-" Sakura inquired entering the adjacent room.

"STAY BACK YOU LUNATICS! YOU EXPECT US TO WATCH THAT TORTURE?!" Naruto cried out at the mere sight of Sakura approaching as he hugged tightly at the equally cowering future daughter.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIMA'S WHISKERS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The cobalt haired kunoichi whimpered gripping tightly towards her young father.

 _So that's why there over here..._ The emerald eyed female observed forming a sweat drop behind her head and turning back to face the now ruby haired boy.

"One... two... Banzai!" The raven haired girl cheered as she swiftly plucked another whisker.

Another blast of frigid temperature took hold in the room as the future Uzumaki gripped tightly to the armrest of the chair. "I thought it was three then pluck..." The lavender eyed Shinobi moaned to his teammate.

"Ah... must have slipped my mind." The Uchiha heiress apologized covering her smile and averting her gaze.

"Regardless... Sasuke-san, Sakura-san you have my thanks for helping find my sister." The eldest sibling of the Uzumaki household announced to the future legends.

"Hnn." The assumed sole Uchiha smirked.

"Ah, no need to thank us it was a mission after all." Sakura responded politely.

"Mhm... well not that you two actually accomplished anything on this mission." Boruto added.

 _You jerk!_ Inner Sakura raged.

"Yao!" The future Uzumaki yelled rubbing his cheek. "What was that about?" He inquired.

"For being a huge teme!" Sarada lectured her fellow time traveler.

Boruto merely rose from his chair and headed towards the room his kin were currently occupying. "Alright, Himawari." He called out.

"mrm..." The young Uzumaki female grimaced as her brother's hand approached her cheeks.

"There... you're done." Boruto pointed out after a short pause.

The cobalt haired kunoichi slowly opened her eyes staring off at a mirror revealing a pair of rainbow stickers adorning her cheeks. "Nii-chan...?" She muttered to her sibling.

"You'll have to put on a new pair every time you go out but I think this will be enough for you." The ruby haired boy smiled ruffling the hair of his younger sibling.

Himawari returned the sign of affection with her hug.

"You'll still have to dye your hair red though." The future boy continued before staring more distantly. "I just want to keep you safe alright." He frowned slightly.

 _Onii-chan... did something... happen?_ The cobalt haired female pondered sensing something bothering her kin.

"About that actually." The only visibly remaining whiskered child interrupted. "What's up with the dying hair thing anyway? I know not that many people have blonde hair, but it's not like its that uncommon. If anything. red is even weirder almost no one has that hair color here." He inquired.

"We're Uzumakis. Uzumakis have red hair. It fits with the profile we'll be joining the village with." Boruto explained.

"Hey, newsflash I'm Uzumaki and my hair is as yellow as the sun." Naruto pointed out.

"Well you're rather unusual..." The future son deadpanned.

"Wah...! Then what does that make you then?!" The future Nanadaime Hokage shot back.

The firstborn of the future Nanadaime Hokage walked towards the exit. "The inheritor of a lot of burdens." He spat leaving the room.

 _Oi... It's been a few days and even I understand this isn't just simple awkward first meeting anymore... I make it to be Hokage, so I just assumed I grew up to be the person I always wanted to be. But if that's the case then why is he like this..._ Naruto wondered with a cast down gaze frown at his son's parting words. _Do I end up doing something wrong?-_ He tried to contemplate.

Sensing the distress within her father the cobalt haired daughter interrupted it with her embrace giving off a look of determination one could bare reminiscent to that of her mothers. "It's alright Papa... Nii-san just... He sometimes... just tries to take on all the responsibility on his own." She gives wry smile as she apologized for her brother.

"We need to have a talk Bolt." Sarada bombarded the future Uzumaki upon his exit with the demand.

 _Odd she didn't call me teme..._ Boruto observed. "What do you want to talk about?" He inquired.

"I can't really say here." The Uchiha heiress explained leading the Uzumaki to the only presently vacant room in Naruto's house, the bedroom.

"Make this quick I want to make sure we have our disguises and backgrounds prepared before we register as Konoha Shinobi." The lavender eyed Uzumaki warned closing the door behind him.

"About that..." Sarada began before suddenly taking a swing at the now red haired boy.

"What was that about?" Boruto inquired effortlessly shifting his head to completely evade the strike. His face remained as disinterested as if barely acknowledging the attempt.

"You shouldn't talk to Hokaga-Sama... ah, your dad that way! You should be happy that you can even talk to your dad as a son instead of a stranger!" The onyx eyed kunoichi lectured him.

"It's pointless, your father has already told me analyzing for weaknesses is a fruitless effort. When dealing with someone like my father... vulnerabilities are meaningless, so there isn't much to gain from talking with him the way he is now." Boruto revealed his reasoning.

"Finding weaknesses?... Is that really all you care about?!" Sarada growled before clenching her fists. "You don't care about learning anything else? The chance we have to find out..." She paused pressing her lips struggling to put her emotions in words.

The scene of the previous grocery trip flashed across the Uzumaki's mind briefly. "A minor curiosity isn't an excuse to meddle in the past more than we need to. We need to figure out how to get home." The red haired Shinobi answered. _There has to be a way back no matter what he said right?_ He pondered.

"We can't just throw away this chance. That may be why we're here in the first place!" The Uchiha heiress argued. "Everything that they we don't know about the past, everything they won't tell us." She continued.

"Just what are you trying to say here..." Boruto glared.

The Uchiha female took a moment and took a breath to collect her next few words. "It started back when I was visiting the Komugakure. Chocho's mother was visiting her old friends and I convinced my mom to let me go on the trip." She recounted.

"With your families expenses rebuilding your home every other month I'm surprised you could afford to travel." Boruto mocked.

"Shut it and listen teme!" Sarada shot back. "The Komugakure while as friendly as any other village in the alliance has a fierce independence streak, especially internally." She pointed out.

"I can recall the old man venting his frustrations a few times, what of it?" The lavender eyed Uzumaki inquired.

"It means that the things that we aren't told aren't as censored." Sarada clarified before casting her head down. "I found it there..." She mumbled.

"You found what exactly?" Boruto inquired.

"My dad was a wanted nin to the Komugakure on charges of kidnapping and attempted assassination. The picture they had was almost the same of another photo with the people I met over at Mitsuki's dad's place." The Uchiha heiress divulged.

The lavender eyed boy let his brows raise for the first time in the conversation genuinely astonished by the information before being overcome by a darker smile. "Heh... you really did your research didn't you? Why are you surprised? Ignoring something like that seems like just the kind of thing my father would do." Boruto chimes averting his eyes before having his back slammed against the wall.

Sarada glared fiercely at the Uzumaki firstborn.

"Don't you get it? That's just the kind of people Hokages are..." The lavender eyed Shinobi smirked as a an image of the third passed through his mind. _Yah... .that's exactly how they're like._ He reiterated. "That's just the kind of people they are. If there is anything inconvenient or unpleasant, they'll just bury it. They'll erase it as if it never happened." He scowled. "Besides why do you want to know? It wouldn't change anything..." The red haired Uzumaki dismissed before jolting his gaze back at the Uchiha in realization.

The onyx eyed Uchiha met his gaze unwavering in her resolve. "I need to know...no, I **have** to know." She emphasized.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'll by and let you do anything reckless. Do you have any idea what you're saying right now? We could never make it back home!" Boruto all but threatened.

"It's not like I haven't given it much thought... Our deal is with the Sandaime right? When he's gone what will we have left?" Sarada argued. "It's the history every Konoha Shinobi are taught the exact dates of the rein of every Hokage... It's coming you know..." She forbodes.

"You really are out of your mind aren't you. There would be no going back from doing what you're implying." Boruto frowned.

"That's not all I found out when I visited. During the fourth great Shinobi war my father apparently stormed the Hokage summit the attending Hokage was confirmed dead later that day."

"Wait... how is that even..." The lavender eyed boy raised a brow.

"It was the presiding sixth Hokage. The rest wasn't available at the library, I'm guessing the events of the meeting are still classified, but doesn't that strike you as odd? A HOKAGE, just ups and dies at the start of the Fourth war and there is no record in the Konoha, no acknowledgment of the death, and his name never shows up in any of the history books." Sarada tries to convince him. "My fathers activities while he was a missing nin are linked to a Hokage that doesn't show up on any history book. That means he is the key to finding out what happened." She continues throwing down a photo of a bandaged man.

The red haired Uzumaki reels at the image on the photo. _No way it's the same guy..._ He gawks.

"Bandageman!" The Uchiha heiress announces. "There was nothing in terms of records of it, but I pieced together the only senior Konoha Shinobi that is reported terminated the day it happened. There isn't anyone else it could have been. Unfortunately, he isn't any easier to figure out. I'm guessing he is strictly involved in black-ops." She divulges.

"..." Boruto silently observed the photo grasping it with one hand. _So this guy did acquire the rank of Hokage, then died mysteriously at Sarada's dad's hand?_ He pondered internally.

"Danzo Shimura, former member of the Konoha Go-Ikenban." Sarada informed her comrade.

"Former?" The lavender eyed Shinobi inquired.

"The same day it happened... He lost his position." The Uchiha heiress muttered.

"The same day what happened?" Boruto questioned the Uchiha female.

"The same day my clan ceased to exist... It's not a secret in this time period Bolt. My entire clan was wiped out by my father's older brother." The Uchiha heiress pressed her lips. "I won't ever have chance li-" She tried to plead.

"Forget it!" The red haired Uzumaki commanded freeing himself of the kunoichi's grip and walking away. "I won't risk my life or that of my sister on some personal goose chase." He reiterated. _If even half of what you said is true I think we're in bigger danger than I thought previously._ The elder Uzumaki sibling fretted.

Grabbing her distracted comrade Sarada manages to pin him on the floor in a single swirling motion causing a slam to resonate from the impact. "Don't you get what this is for me?!" She demanded as her mind projected every face that had ever stared her down with those same cold eyes. "I need to know why..." The onyx eyed kunoichi grimaced.

"Then I sincerely hope you have even the the faintest idea of just what you're getting yourself into." Boruto warned jolting upright to stare the Uchiha eye to eye.

"What are you?" The raven haired kunoichi reeled startled by the sudden movement.

"Some of the first words your father spoke to me was assurance for the blood of his elder brother..." Boruto divulged maintaining his gaze. "I don't expect to you to know this, but the person responsible for the death of the Sandaime is none other than Mitsuki's father." He continued.

A cold sweat crossed the face of the Uchiha heiress upon the revelation.

"That's just to give a clue of what the path you are trying to walk entails..." The lavender eyed Uzumaki muttered. "All for what?" He inquired. "Each and every answer is more unpleasant than the last." The red haired Genin frowned. _Knowing won't change anything..._ The Nanadaime's firstborn reiterated to himself.

A few soft footsteps near the door followed by a thud at the door perks the attention of the debating timetravelers.

 _You bakas! You can't just try to eavesdrop!_ The pink haired Genin raged physically repelling the curious Uzumakis attempting to approach the door.

 _C'mon Sakura, I'm just worried as a father~_ The blonde haired Uzumaki smiled dubiously.

 _What is Nii-chan up to?_ The cobalt haired kunoichi furrowed her brows pushing closer to the door.

 _Just what are these idiots doing?_ Sasuke stared slackjawed at the scene.

"Wah!" Sakura squealed losing her footing causing the group to crash through the door.

"Just what are you people doing..." Boruto narrowed his eyes staring down at the Shinobi who had just barged in.

"Yay! Dogpile on Onii-chan!" Himawari giggled lifting herself up preparing to join what she assumed some manner of game.

"Oh, Uhm... I'm sorry these idiots were trying... I mean I was just trying to keep them out." The emerald eyed Genin sputtered getting herself back on her feet and averting her now redden face. "S-so bold..." She muttered covering her mouth.

Her mothers struck the future Uchiha like a bolt of lightning piecing together how the situation might appear. "I-it's not like that at all!" Sarada flailed jolting upwards to face her mother.

"Son... You really should just ask me for the room next time. Although when everyone is in the house is a bit..." Naruto crossed his arms and lectured thinking himself like the responsible father in the situation.

"I still have no idea what you're getting-" The lavender eyed Uzumaki attempted to counter before having a blue furred cannonball drop on his head.

"hehehehe" The cerulean eyed kunoichi chuckled mischievously.

"You're a big girl now Himawari.. get off you're heavy..." Boruto nagged at his younger sister.

"No fair you played the game with Sarada and not Hima!" Himawari shot back arching her brows and pouting.

"It wasn't a game." The two Uzumaki males respond in unison, albeit from different lines of reasoning.

The sound of an opening door drew the attention from the bickering group to the cobalt haired standing at the exit of Naruto's apartment.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out completely ignoring her daughters desperate attempt to convince her of a wrong perception of the previous scene.

"Oi teme were you going?" Naruto inquired.

"I just realized this a complete waste of my time." The supposed only surviving Uchiha in the Konoha scowled staring down at the lavender eyed Uzumaki. _Since when did I let myself rely on others? I'm involving myself needlessly on a distraction from my only goal._ He ranted internally as he disappeared from the entrance.

Boruto lifted himself up carefully placing his sister down near his father. "We'll finish your disguise later Himawari." He smiled wryly patting her on the head and walking towards the exit after his future master. "No matter what path you choose to involve yourself with here Sarada, there will be a price to pay for it... I hope you remember that." The lavender eyed Uzumaki reasoned as he recollected his prior deal with Sasuke and his later encounter with Danzo. "I already have one to pay, decide how much your willing to pay before you decide on one..." he stated simply disappearing in a body flicker.

"What was that all about?" The 'elder' Uzumaki inquired tilting his head and scratching his temple in confusion.

* * *

The featureless moon illuminated the night sky shining down on the surrounding buildings. A lone cobalt haired boy stood observing the scenery his eyes distant. Removing his hands from his pocket and frowning he turns towards the ceiling of a small house. "Why are you here?" The Uchiha demanded.

"The moonlight casting its light through the darkened night is one that always brings out fond memories for me." The voice answers back. "I'm guessing things are a little different for you." It reasons.

"Tell me your business and leave..." Sasuke reiterates with more agitation as a body suddenly lands to his back.

"So this is the fabled Uchiha district?" The red haired Genin stares around. "Doesn't seem like much to be quite honest..." He concludes.

The onyx eyed boy glares at the back of the visitor.

"Doesn't seem all that amazing to me... Sure you aren't just overreacting?" The lavender eyed Uzumaki inquired.

Sasuke lands a flying kick on the figure only for it to dissolve in a poof of smoke as the figure reappears to his side soccerball kicking his stomach and throwing him into the nearby wall.

The red haired Uzumaki dusted off his sandals.

Holding himself up on his knees and elbows the cobalt haired Uchiha gives a fierce scowl at his new teammate.

"What? Are you angry?" The Nanadaime's firstborn son inquires. "This is no different than the first hello you gave me, you know?" The once whiskered child chuckles lightly offering him a hand to pull him off the ground.

"Hnn" Sasuke grunted slapping aside the hand and standing.

"Well... I guess I was little nicer than you giving you that hand to get up with." Boruto mused staring at the rejected hand. "I was a tad bit more convinced in your abilities when we met, but by all means keep coming until you're convinced. I did the same after all." He smirked.

* * *

The ruby eyes of the sharingan cut through the night air as the the male Uchiha panted heavily.

"You're not particularly fast, nor strong, you're body movements and reaction times are only so-so even with the sharingan, and as for your endurance..." The lavender eyed boy observed giving his future master a light shove forcing him to the ground. "Isn't much to write home about..." He concluded.

Sasuke shot back a frown. _I let me guard down, was that hit I landed when we met just a lucky shot?_ He pondered.

"Well you certainly a loser though." The red haired Genin scoffed.

"What did you just call me!?" The ruby eyed Shinobi growled back.

"I called you exactly what you are. A loser... someone who hates to lose. It's you're own word." Boruto answered raising a brow at the question. "Or at least so you've told me..." He added. "The way you are now you'd hardly last ten seconds even against that other loser..." The red haired Shinobi mocked.

 _After everything I've done?! Is this the best I can do? Just what have I been down all this time?_ The now onyxed eyed Genin raged at himself.

"You're power right now is meaningless.. but you'll get stronger. Are you really so quick to lose you're resolve after a single defeat?" Bouto inquired. _No matter what I'll never surpass you in the end, after all you're..._ He began to reason before suppressing the thought. "Although you didn't really contribute to finding my sister, you still offered up your help. We had a deal, and I'm prepared to deliver if your willing." The firstborn proposed offering his hand once more. "So what will it be?" He inquired once more.

* * *

 **(A/N): I'm a little worried about this chapter, so please offer you're feedback. It ended up a little more heavy than I had previously planned for as you could probably guess by the more comedic scene at that start ^^'.**

 **We finally figure out what Sarada has been up to for a long time in trying to unravel the past and her outlook on what should be done as I've been mainly focusing on Boruto's half. Just because she's Naruto's student doesn't mean she isn't the daughter of one of the most intelligent Shinobi of the previous generation, not to mention one of the most determined.**

 **Boruto learns more about Danzo to weigh his decision and starts upholding the end of the bargain he made to Sasuke.**

 **As for the delay on the update, I apologize. However, these two week updates may become more of the norm rather than the exception as I've become fairly busy in the past month.**

 **I'd like to thank you all for continuing to read this work and especially to those that have been interested enough to follow it. If you love the work be sure to give it a favorite. Most importantly you're feedback is the most valued part of my writing process so be sure to drop a REVIEW.**

 **That's all for now and I'll try to update again as soon as I possibly can, have a nice [INSERT TIME HERE].**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N): Welcome back everyone for another chapter of Gaiden through Time thank you all for following along with the story. It's still a long road ahead, and I will try my best entertain you all every step of the way. There were plenty of REVIEWS to last chapter, which I greatly appreciate. Let's respond to your feedback shall we?**

 **Lawrensu:** I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, so no need to worry.

 **SageModeSasuke:** Thank you for the specific feedback, I wasn't quite sure how it be received.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** It definitely will affect Boruto's decision, but I doubt we've seen the end of him by a long shot.

 **Airnaruto45:** Short story? Yes. Long story is with his character base on Neji and Sasuke prior to Naruto's reformation of them, we're likely not going to see to many softhearted remarks from him. In addition, Boruto was just treating Sasuke in a similar way to his relationship with him in the future.

 **Reading Pixie:** Glad you enjoyed it ^^

 **Enigma Infinite:** I've seen it described as navy blue at times. When I investigated the topic I wasn't met with any direct answers (wiki can be variable when the hair color itself seems to change several shades throughout the series). Regardless, I acknowledge black with blue tint may be more accurate, just at a loss of how to make use that description for an identifier.

Consequently, that runs into your second point about my English. I was just reviewing the previous chapter, and noticed quite a few mistakes and kicked myself over it. I'll try to double-down on the writing quality to prevent slip ups. However, if you meant that I may lack general writing skills by your latter comment, this is a significantly more difficult predicament. I'll try my best to improve upon it, but such changes in writing skills aren't always the quickest processes. I'd probably benefit from a Beta-writer... For now, I'll settle to for helpful REVIEWS like yours, so please point out anything specific I need to work on since developing in a void of feedback is extremely difficult.

 **NaruHinaBoruHima:** I wouldn't say that Boruto has really shown that much ninjutsu (since he is trying to avoid it), but I can understand your sentiments. I'll openly admit this fanfic is very Borucentric ,which isn't exactly by any error, since in terms of character development he's the one that is placed in the most obvious struggle over his outlook on life. However, I don't see any harm in giving the pair more time in the spotlight.

 **Mmaallek:** Just buying time to find those answers could end up preventing her teammate from being born. I don't know if I'd see Naruto protective (probably cause I've only seen that use in overprotective dads ^^), but I can definitely see him wanting to get closer to her. At the same time though... Naruto has never had any family and would likely struggle to figure out how to do that (even if Himawari doesn't mind nor would judge him, he still has to contend with his own insecurities).

 **Coronadomontes:** Thanks.

 **(A/N): Thank you all for the REVIEWS, which keep me informed as to how I am doing as a writer. I would especially like to thank those that point out possible additions or errors in my work. Every REVIEW is a valuable contribution to the development of this work. Well enough discussion and on to the chapter.**

* * *

The morning air served as a frigid greeting to the world he now inhabited. It was early that morning that Boruto awoke out of habit since his body had been conditioned to early morning sessions with his sensei. The sun crept slowly arising from the distant horizon casting its sunlight upon the village.

 _No matter how times I look at it I just can't get use to it..._ The lavender eyed Uzumaki frowned. It was so similar yet different from the home he had grown up with. There were no skyscrapers that lined the horizon, no city lights to greet the dawn, and no familiar sites that he could recall growing up with. The Konoha seemed like a dark shadow of its future self; just some crevice in the earth hiding from the world.

Even the Hokage-iwa the eternal landscape of the Konoha sat incomplete missing three of its heads. It was not that he held the Hokage-iwa in grand admiration, but something so fundamental to the existence of the Konoha to just sit incomplete was a discomforting reminder of the fact they should not be here. This was world they did not know, and one that was that was not theirs to reside in.

The son of the Nanadaime Hokage's hair waved in the wind as he gaze solemnly at this world. _No matter what I'll get me and Hima back home._ He vowed to himself turning his back to the rising sun.

He returned to his father's apartment finding his family still asleep. Himawari had managed to fully uncover herself of her blanket. The ruby haired Genin skillfully placed the blanket once more over his sister before exiting the room.

The kitchen was still covered in scortch marks from Sarada's previous attempt to cook. How she managed to cause such devastation attempting to make a simple meal like ramen eluded him, but he set about cleaning the mess as best he could. It would of course never be as it was before the fire without replacing the damaged floor and walls, yet it was better than nothing.

With the kitchen cleaned he began to prepare breakfast knowing the ravenous appetite of his sister would have her undoubtedly hunger after awaking.

It was at moments like this Boruto could temporarily forget his troubles and focus on the task of cooking a meal. Cooking was one of the things in his life he actually enjoyed doing especially when it was for his sister and mother. _Mother..._ He reiterated to himself taking a short pause. Catching himself in the act he furiously shook off the thought. After all how could he be doing something as unsightly as being preoccupied missing his mother in a situation like this.

Content with the breakfast he had created, he served himself a small portion of food. Not that the portion was really small just that his sister and father's appetite dwarfed his by at least a magnitude.

It was at this moment that ruby haired boy let his thoughts drift back to the night prior.

* * *

"So what will it be?" Boruto proposed extending his hand to the fallen Uchiha before him.

"Hng" Sauke grunted slowly lifting his head to meet the eyes of the future Uzumaki.

The previous grin of the lavender eyed boy slowly receded as he gazed into the eyes of his future sensei. The sharingan had deactivated and stared back at him with piercing onyx eyes. Despite all the Uchiha's attempts to cast him into genjutsu it was only now that he felt himself forced to take pause. _His eyes... they're_. The ruby haired Genin gawked at eyes that he could scarcely label as 'dark' and for a moment he sensed something deeper within the Uchiha that sent a chill through him. _It's like staring into an abyss, yet somehow also brewing with rage._ He observed.

The Uchiha male slowly gathered his strength rising to his feet. "Let's make one thing clear..." He huffed. "I don't care what you are, where you are from, or what you want to do... My one desire is to avenge my clan." The presumed only Uchiha in the Konoha announced. "I'll take you're offer, but remember you're just a means for me to accomplish my goals. The second you can't assist me any further, whatever happens to you and your team is none of my concern." He clarifies.

Boruto takes a short pause to contemplate then responds "I wouldn't expect anything less." _Even if it was for just a second I sensed it... inside that abyss..._ He assured himself to his previous thoughts and begins to walk away before turning back. "Naturally, I'll be expecting you're continued and full cooperation until our goals are accomplished." He reminded him.

"hnn." Sasuke scoffed as he walked off.

* * *

 _I wonder if I can really trust sensei the way he is now... His resentment and rage are unlike anything I've ever seen..._ Boruto pondered while eating his meal. _I guess at this point it would be best to keep my end of the bargain._ He concluded picking up a wrapped bento and placing a note on the counter. He took one last look before leaving his father's apartment his face filled with worry over leaving his sister in the hands of his infantile father before resolving to go.

The laying Uchiha groaned shifting his weight on his futon before suddenly sharpening his features to throw a kunai.

"Do you always say hello like this?" Boruto smirked gripping the kunai out of the air centimeters before reaching his face.

"Do you always sneak into people's houses?" Sasuke spat not amused in the slightest.

"Since when are Shinobi suppose to knock on the front door?" The ruby haired Genin retorts taking a glanced at his injured new teammate. "Besides you're in no condition to walk to your front door." He said simply while opening the slide door to the Uchiha's backyard letting in the sun.

"Why are you here?" The onyx eyed Uchiha demanded shielding his eyes from the sudden light.

The future Uzumaki simply plopped a bag near his future sensei and walked out towards the yard to have a seat by the end of the backyard deck.

Within the contents Sasuke found what appeared to be a bento. Shoving the gesture to the side he gazed once more at the son of the Nanadaime. "I don't need your sympathy." He frowned.

Boruto turned to gaze over his shoulder locking eyes with the Uchiha. Lifting himself and walked towards the bed as he bent at his waste to snatch up the bento. Once reclaimed, he simply returned to his original spot dropping the bento by his side. _Five meters._ He noted.

With the bento gone from his side the onyx eyed Genin once again gazed forward trying to ignore the existence of the unwanted guest.

The future Uzumaki took a time to absorb the empty scenery before him. There was a empty silence that he could not help but remind him of the emptiness he had seen in the Uchiha's eyes the night before. _What must it be like to lose your entire family in a single instant?_ He wondered to himself as he recalled what Sarada had told him the other night. Try as he might he could not comprehend how it would be possible for a older brother to betray their younger sibling so entirely. _It doesn't make sense... I'd protect Himawari with my all, no matter what decisions I would have to make..._ He reasoned. _I still have Himawari. For him everyone was taken from him... What would I be like if I had nothing?_ He reminded himself as a key difference between the two. "Walk over here." The lavender eyed Shinobi commanded.

Sasuke turned his head only to find the back of the ruby haired Genin's head. "Just what do you-" He was about to inquire before the lavender eyed boy locked eyes. The merciless glared that left no room for debate ended all conversation as he begrudgingly lifted himself in compliance. Each step he took brought him closer and closer to the borders of his limits. His voice heavier and more strained as he neared ever closer to his new comrade.

… _..3 ...4 ..._ The future child counted off in his head as a thud interrupted him "Five meters..." He reiterated.

 _Hrnn... dammit!_ The Uchiha cursed to himself as he laid on the floor the bento right beside his face.

"You didn't quite make it as far as I thought you would, but regardless... The point is I know in what condition you are right now." Boruto explained. "You'd hardly make it to your kitchen. Eat before you end up dying..." He ordered once more.

"Just remember our deal." The onyx eyed Genin snarled grabbing and opening up the bento.

"Of course..." The lavender eyed boy assured his future sensei. "Now eat; there is no way I'm going to have you die so early on. We aren't even close to done yet.. .fufufufu" The Uzumaki snickered ominously.

"Uhm...?" Sasuke fretted at the terrifying sight of Boruto actually smiling joyously.

"Hmm? Ah! Sorry about that not sure what that was." Boruto apologized being mildly confused at the mischievous feeling that momentarily consumed him. "Think nothing of it." He smiled reminiscent of his mother when hiding her judgment.

A sweat drop formed behind the young Uchiha's head. _I wonder what I got myself into..._

* * *

Naruto woke stumbling forth to a sitting position, no different than any other day. He would wipe the crust from his eyes in a uncoordinated swipe, the same as any other day. Then turn to gaze at the empty room containing him, reinforcing the perception he is alone like any other day. A day similar to any other that reminds him like any other before it in the cold reality that Naruto was alone in this world like any other before it.

However, today was not any other day. It was indeed another day, but one that followed a certain event that had flipped his world on it's head. With that recollection in mind the groggy Genin jolts upward like he had been struck by a bolt of energy and begins to run towards the living room.

Before him laid a red haired girl near a emptied sleeping bag. Trying to locate the second child was a fruitless investigation as he was nowhere to be found. Finally, finding a note on the kitchen table with instructions of how to reheat the meals his **son** had left him.

Even thinking the word left Naruto struggling to come to terms with the concept of family. Sure he had always been sad about lacking a family and felt grateful to know he would one day have one, but he now found himself completely lost as to what to do. He had never experienced what it is like to have family or how to behave around a family member. The thought of somehow losing the family he only recently gained due to a blunder in behavior on his part nawed at him.

Unfortunately, he feared it may already be too late for his future son. The boy had noted multiple times his grievances with Naruto. He could see the frustrations in his eyes direct at none other than himself. It was a strange feeling; part of him was happy to have someone look at him exclusively without the feeling they were staring through him at something else, but the fact that the stare still contained the tinge of hatred saddened him. He had basis for this new resentment his son directed at him; for him to be disliked not do to some shadow behind him, but directly stared in the face as the cause of someone's ire. It was a new swarm of emotions he could not even begin to figure out.

While he wallowed in memory his son's resentment, he heard his other child awaken.

"Mrmm...? Onisan?" He heard Himawari groan upon waking.

"Ah... It looks like he went out. Sorry..." Naruto replied turning towards his future daughter. The one day father was found himself absorbed in a gaze as he witnessed the ruby haired girl rub her eyes in a manner that almost mirrored him.

"Is there something on my face?" The whiskered girl inquired tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh... uh! No its nothing." The Jinchuriki apologized rubbing the back of his head. "So what-" He began before being interrupted by his daughters growling stomach.

The ruby haired Uzumaki turned toward her father pouting sadly as her stomach called out for food.

 _Oh god she is hungry! I need to feed her. W-what do I do?!_ Naruto fretted turning his head rapidly form one side to the other frantically trying to find something. However, his eyes returned to the note left on the table. _Ah right..._ He realized the meal left by Boruto he had forgotten in his momentary panic.

The instructions for reheating the meal were surprisingly simple despite the appearance of the food. He couldn't decide whether he should be thankful or saddened his son had so little confidence in his abilities to provide his daughter with something to eat. His focus broke again as he glanced over at the whiskered girl once more.

Himawari was ferociously devouring the food with a series of swings from her utensil. Her table manners were akin to his own or perhaps even less refined as the quantity of food she would scoff down would actually exceed his own.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle despite himself at the sight of his daughter eating.

The Uzumakis would continue their meal peacefully enjoying their breakfast together in a experience the Jinchuriki had never had before. He let his worries subside for now as him and his daughter bonded this morning on a day unlike any other.

Upon finishing her breakfast Himawari turned a gaze towards her father. "Aren't you gonna wipe Hima's face?" She frowned at her father.

"Ah! Yeah, right on it." The future Nanadaime chirped hastily grabbing a napkin to begin wiping away any food crumbs that had managed to land on her cheeks.

The whiskered daughter smiled happily as she was wiped by the much more nervous whiskered father. Once the task was done she immediately seized her father in a hug resting her head against his chest.

Initially flustered and flailing his hands, Naruto, quickly calmed himself. He was still not use to being suddenly embraced, but it didn't seem to stop Himawari, which showed no hesitation at embracing her father at any opportunity. It was then he could more clearly glance at the irrefutable evidence of the legacy of the girl before her. Whether blue or red his daughter showed no resemblance to her father in hair color, her face didn't have his facial structure, and her frame wasn't similar to his at all. However, the girl did possess the same cerulean eyes that he did and more importantly she wore the same whisker marks at the sides of her face. Naruto placed a wry smile on his face as he stared at the what had likely been the source of great inconvenience for his future daughter. _Did she suffer like me for having these whiskers? Did she have to deal with the same cold stares as me because of them? Is her life miserable because of me being her father?_ He wondered sorrowfully brushing the side of his daughters face.

"I'm sorry you have the same whiskers as me." He apologized.

The cerulean eyed girl pulled herself away staring upwards at her father shocked and frowning in confusion. Why had her father apologized for her whiskers? She could not comprehend the meaning behind her father's words.

"It must be really inconvenient to have them, right? I'm sorry." Naruto bellowed out his chest feeling a crushing pain at the thought of him burdening the life of the family he finally has after wishing for one for so long.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Himawari roared back startling her father. "These whiskers make Hima, Hima. Mom always says Himawari is really special to have them and they make Hima like daddy." She argued back. "Whenever Hima is feeling lonely she can always feel that daddy is with her at least a little when she looks at the mirror." The future Uzumaki divulges.

"But what about the way people look at you?" The Jinchuriki demands grasping his daughter by her shoulders in concern.

The ruby haired Uzumaki tilts her head in confusion once more before returning a smile. "Everyone says Himawari's whiskers look really cute." She informs her father.

The revelation hits Naruto like a torpedo against a dam and he immediately find himself taking his daughter in a tight hug.

The cerulean eyed girl finds herself suddenly embraced, which she happily receives until she notices the droplets of warm liquid pelting her head and turns to gaze up at her father. The sight of her tearing father, and it fills her with confusion. She turns downward feeling helpless to assist him beyond the hug she finds herself in.

 _Thank god... Thank you..._ The future Nanadaime sobs over his daughter. The thought of putting through his daughter through all the torment he had undergone due to being her father lifted off his shoulders in an instant. Unable to process his emotions in any other way, he cries silently over his daughter.

Himawari hides her grimace as she succumbs to her own frustrations. _It's always the same..._ She curses of her impotency. The young Uzumaki recollects her history of always being the object of concern and worry. As far back she could remember she was always the cared for, never the caretaker. Her brother, mother, and father would always be the ones working so hard for her sake. Even now she felt like nothing but a burden on her Oniisan and Sarada-nee helpless to assist, a permanent captive to the flow of the events transpiring around her.

If she thought any deeper she would remind herself that this entire event of them being trapped here was no more or less than her own fault. It was her fault that in her blind zeal for reuniting with her Oniisan, they had been trapped in the past. However, no one would ever blame her. No one would ever hold her accountable for the situation they found themselves in. No, Himawari was never held responsible; she was always the innocent, 'faultless' daughter of the Nanadaime. Never would anyone raise ire to her blunders, her recklessness, or her blatant responsibility of any negative outcomes.

Himawari was never allowed to do anything more than stand a passive witness to others struggle for her behalf even when they are struggling at the hands of her own mistakes. She wanted nothing more than to grow to be a proud kunoichi like her mother. Someone strong that others could rely upon, so that she could help others. Instead she brings her own father to tears worrying over her.

The ruby haired Uzumaki balled her hands as she reminded herself how she wasn't powerful and precise like her Oniisan or brave and fierce like Sarada. Despite this she still felt the need to contribute no matter how little. Placing a smile on her face, she raised her head smiling towards her father trying her best to reassure him everything is fine.

"Are you really okay being my daughter?" Naruto dared to ask laying out his insecurities.

"Hima loves daddy! Hima is a proud Uzumaki, and Uzumaki's never go back on their words!" Himawari grins throwing out a fist finally returning a smile to her fathers face. _Even if I can't save anyone with my own power yet... I can still at least do this!_ She vowed. The youngest of the Uzumaki didn't consider herself a great Shinobi able to protect others, but she found that she had the ability to often raise the spirits of those around her. Until the day she can save those with her own two hands, she will try her utmost to cheer on those around her with all her might.

* * *

The wind scatters the leaves of presiding tree near the Uchiha compound. Upon closer inspection a shadowed figure resides observing the target before the figure. In the distance Boruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha can be seen seated near the wooden deck's edge as the latter eats his meal. The observing figure gazes intensely at the seen as the wind continues its assault. The shuffling leaves allow rays of light to momentarily penetrate the shadowed interior and briefly reflects off a small reflective surface.

 _So that's where he was going..._ Sarada observes from her spot perched high atop a nearby tree. Concealing herself behind a layer of leaves she gazes on the sight of her rival and father seemingly enjoying a afternoon lazing around in the backyard. _Agh! Why is it always so easy for him?!_ The Uchiha femal complains at the ease of which her teammate bonds with her father when she had failed so miserably in all her attempts. _Fine! See if I care!_ She pouts resting her back against the tree and crossing her arms.

A thought of approaching them passes through her head. Therefore, the kunoichi imagines a cardboard cutout representation of her approaching the similarly represented duo. Her representation is elated in warm outgoing features requesting that they allow her to join them. However, the duo present disinterested faces and immediately demand she leave their presence. _Yep... That's exactly how I picture that conversation going..._ The future kunoichi concludes forming a sweat drop at the back of her head with eyes narrowed to a line and mouth rendered in a neutral straight line.

The Uchiha heiress leaps down off the tree. "Hmph" She huffs walking away from her father's residence.

Sarada wanders the streets leading away and tries to clear her head. She eventually finds herself within the heart of the Uchiha district once more. These buildings, though aged, retained much of the features she'd imagine they possessed when people still lived within them. It was a sight she brought a sense of awe from the young Uchiha. It was a place that had been wiped from history at her time. She was not fully aware of the specifics, but she manage to hear it talked about by a few villagers; this and the entire Konoha were utterly destroyed once. It had been a terribly powerful foe that wiped away all the old buildings of the Konoha. It was a battle that the young Nanadaime and his young wife had nearly given their lives like Naruto's parents before him to stop and immeasurably powerful enemy from killing off the Konoha.

It was physical proof of her once flourishing clan, something she could reach out with her palm, and something bonding her to this village. While surrounded by these abandoned buildings, she would be filled with a strange sense of inclusiveness. Here among what looked like monuments to her, she wasn't a ostracized remnant of a clan that only existed in legends, but a dweller within the shadow of the proudly standing testaments to her ancestry. For the first time since she could remember she wasn't needing to fight to carve out a place in a village refusing to accept her; Sarada was a part of something edged into the topography of the village itself.

The Uchiha heiress dropped her good spirits in a tinge of guilt as she recalled her father. It wasn't like she was unaware the fact to her father none of this was a pleasant sight of admiration, and he likely viewed it as a traumatizing scar of what was lost. She knew it may be wrong for her to be so overjoyed in the same place her father witnessed the massacre of their bloodline, but she couldn't help herself.

Sarada glanced over once more at the skyline of the Uchiha district. _I'm sorry father._ She silently apologized to her father. _I'm sorry but this is a glimpse of something I've never known... something I always wanted._ She explained herself shedding a small tear in the emotions overcoming her. The raven haired kunoichi placed her palm on a woodon symbol of the Uchiha clan while wiping away her tear.

 _But I promise I will revive our clan. I'll make everyone in the village acknowledge me and my clan. I'll be the first Uchiha to become Hokage and stop them from looking at us not as something to be feared and hated, but a strong and proud clan!_ The Uchiha heiress vowed.

* * *

It had been a few hours after noon when Sarada found herself back in the Konoha's shopping district. She had planned to on investigating the library for anymore clues of what had transpired the night her uncle had destroyed her clan, but her hunger had drawn her attention to a familiar ramen stand. The young Uchiha never knew why Ichiraku had always accepted her despite most vendors always giving her cold stares when she so much as came near their stores. It was one of few havens she could relax and eat without feeling scorned.

The Uchiha heiress' face lit up with the fond memories and smiled as she neared the old stand. In a single instant of glimpsing at the ramen stand, Sarada retreated behind a wooden pole.

"Two orders of ramen for me and my friend." Naruto grinned adjusting his headband as he ordered his customary bowls of ramen.

 _Somehow this red haired girl is reminding me of something... I can't seem to remember though..._ Teuchi pondered rubbing his chin. He had blocked out the memory of the monster that had nearly bankrupt him in the trauma of the experience, but a lingering hesitance remained.

Himawari merely kicked her feet energetically with a open mouth smile enjoying being treated by her father for the first time since she arrived.

 _What luck!_ Sarada sneered. She felt that she had not had the opportunity to make the greatest impression in her previous interactions with the future Nanadaime. _Without that teme soaking up the spotlight, I'll definitely make an awesome impression of myself!_ She cheered making striking the air with a jump. Assured in plan she approached the Uzumaki pair.

"Hmm?" The ruby haired kunoichi in training uttered turning her head over her father's shoulder. "Ah, Sarada nee!" She greeted giving a wave.

The elder kunoichi approached her face almost in a smug. _Alright, with confidence Sarada. Time to show off how cool you can be._ She assured herself.

"Huh?" Naruto uttered turning around abruptly startling the approaching Uchiha.

"Ah-uh I... I also eat ramen..." Sarada sputtered out.

A deafening silence consumed the group as nothing but the sound of the wind could be heard.

 _Just where the hell did you brain go?!_ The raven haired kunoich's inner aggressively demands of herself.

"So... you wanted to eat?" The Jinchuriki inquires.

In a swift motion Sarada blushes, purses her lips, and nods.

"Okay, you can join us we were just about to eat." Naruto offers patting the chair next to him and turning his attention back to the stand.

"Haah..." The Uchiha heiress exhales relieved, yet also overcome with the feeling of defeat since her objective to come off as cool had failed miserably. She slumps over to her offered seat.

Himawari tries her best to suppress her giggles with her hands.

* * *

"I take it the food was up to snuff?" Teuchi chimes.

"It was as great as always!" Naruto chuckles patting his stomach and releasing a light burp, which earns him a light giggle from Himawari. "Well, we should be heading back Hima." He suggests rising to his feet.

"Hai!" Himawari concurs as they walk off.

"W-wait!" Sarada calls out with a hand reaching out.

"Hmm, what is it?" The Jinchuriki responds.

 _Okay, so maybe plan A didn't work out, but it's too early to give up an opportunity like this. If I could just get him somewhere I could show off my good points..._ The raven haired kunoichi starts to contemplate. _That's it!_ She concludes while catching her fist in her palm. "I was thinking we could all do some training together." The onyx eyed Genin proposes. _This way I can also learn from the Nanadaime Hokage._

"Hrm... I don't know... I'm not sure if you two could handle my training." Naruto provokes playfully.

"Aw! Hima is a kunoichi too! Hima wants to train to be strong!" Himawari protests puffing her cheeks in frustration.

"Hehehehe... well if you insist. I'll show you some of my awesome Shinobi skills." The future Nanadaime boasts.

"Yes!" The females cheer with the smaller of the two leaping in the air in excitement.

* * *

 _How the hell did I end up here?_ Sakura groans as she is now accompanying everyone in her extended team minus only people she wanted to find.

"Glad you could make it Sakura-chan~" Naruto grinned.

"You promised me Sasuke!" The pink haired kunoichi roared back causing the blonde to reel in fear.

"W-well it's not my fault! Sarada said he was busy with Bolt." The Jinchuriki explained throwing up his hands in his defense.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah... It's my fault for trusting you~" Sakura sighed while frowning dreadfully.

"Either way you get to watch my awesome new jutsus!" Naruto bragged.

"Ugh... Whatever just get it over with. This isn't our training ground so we might get yelled at for being here." The emerald eyed Genin whimpered to her shattered hopes to see Sasuke.

 _Let's see here... Now where to show off some of my moves._ The future Nanadaime pondered gazing at a large boulder.

Himawari observerd her father gazing at the large boulder turning her head from him and the boulder multiple times. "Sarada-nee I think the rock is in the way." She guessed pointing it out to her fellow future kunoichi.

"No problem. I'll clear that out for you." Sarada offered.

"Ah? No it's fine I was going to use it for-" Naruto began.

In a single instance the large boulder seemed to evaporated into a cloud of dust as chunks broken off flew off into the surrounding trees. In the settling cloud the Uchiha heiress could be seen extending her fist to the previous point of contact. "Done!" She smiled towards her mother and future Hokage.

"Okay, dad its all clear now." Himawari pointed out smiling open mouth at her father.

 _What the hell...!_ The original team seven members stood petrified with gaping mouths at the demonstration of power.

The blond Uzumaki smiled wryly as he turned to his daughter. His daughter gazed back excitedly, and he could feel the her look of expectation churn his stomach. _W-what do I do?! I can't just disappoint Himawari after talking big. What if she ends up hating me?_ He frets.

"Something wrong Naruto-san?" Sarada inquires blinking in confusion.

"Uh... no nothings wrong! I .. Uh..." Naruto denies. _I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I can't let down the only family I have!_ He apologizes internally. "I was just thinking that it would be better if you practice with Sakura first. You know... for a warm up, yah!" He lies rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait what you ju-" The pink haired kunoichi began.

"Alright!" The Uchiha kunoichi exlaims turning a fighting stance towards her future mother. _I always wanted to see how strong mom was back when she was young._ She admitted. "I'm going to go all out from the start so don't feel like you need to hold back." The onyx eyed Genin informs her mother.

 _This girl is going to kill me..._ Sakura concludes as sweat drops roll down her face like bullets. _C'mon think Sakura! You have too much to live for to die here; you haven't even gotten your first kiss from Sasuke!_ She rages internally. "I... well you see the thing is. uh... Th-the Chunin Exams!" The emerald eyed kunoichi points out.

"The Chunin Exams?" Naruto mutters.

 _Shut up you idiot!_ Sakura glares fiercely silencing her teammate before facing back forward. "Yeah the Chunin Exams. Truthfully, Naruto and I need to keep all out techniques top secret or they could be found out before we use them on the Exams." She deceives her future daughter.

 _Of course! How could you forget something so obvious?!_ Sarada chides herself. "Ah, sorry I lost sight of that in the moment." She apologizes.

"Its fine we all make mis-" The emerald eyed kunoichi attempts to dismiss.

"What's the Chunin Exams?" The Jinchuriki reiterates.

 _I'm going to kill you, you stupid dumbass BAKA!_ Sakura proclaimed internally.

The future kunoichi give each other a gaze and commence to bust out laughing.

"Naruto-san really is skilled Shinobi. His acting looked so real." The future Uchiha praises.

"Dad tries to get me with that every year, but he is just teasing Hima cause Hima always starts asking for her presents." Himawari giggles.

"Ah... about that... You do realize that since Naruto-san isn't Hokage you won't be getting all those political gifts right?" Sarada points out.

In that moment it looked like the young Uzumaki female had shattered to pieces internally. "W-wah?! No presents?!" She cried.

 _I still have no idea what's going on._ The future Nanadaime observes before being yanked into a headlock by Sakura. _Sakura-chan stop! I can't breathe!_ He pleads.

 _I'm going to crack open that empty skull of yours!_ The emerald eyed kunoichi rages without relenting.

* * *

In the moonlight two shadowed figures approach the remains of the boulder.

"Hmmm... It's just as I thought." A deep voice concludes.

"Indeed." Another voice concurs while grasping a fractured rock.

"There is no doubt about it now." The deep voice assures him.

The grasped rock appears to have droplets of water pour on it in increasing speeds. "Why... WHY GUY SENSEI!" Rock Lee wails raising the fractured piece of his training boulder.

"It's quite the mystery as to why would someone go to such lengths to interfere with the spirit of youth." The Jounin ponders rubbing his chin.

"Who would destroy such an innocent friend to the spirit of youth?" The green clothed Genin whimpers.

"Rock Lee come here." Might Guy calls out.

"Yes sensei-" Lee tries to respond before being backhanded several meters back. "G-guy sensei?" He mutters rubbing his cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself Lee this is no time for tears of grief. As a Shinobi you will see many of your comrades perish on your path to become a great Shinobi." The elder Shinobi lectures.

"G-Guy Sensei!" The thick brow Genin cries out running into his sensei's embrace.

"It's alright Lee be strong!" Might Guy exclaims embracing his student with tears streaming down his face.

 _Is this for real?_ Tenten grimaces at the scene.

 _There is no signs of explosive residue, or any carvings in the rock to suggest use of tools. Just what happened here?_ Neji observes.

* * *

 **(A/N): And that concludes yet another chapter. I would like to first apologize to you all for the inexcusable amount of time its taken to release this chapter. The past month has been extremely busy for me. I would hope that a moderately sized chapter will serve to somewhat lessen your fury.**

 **With my apologies done, I'd like to say I'm quite satisfied with this chapter. Let us all take a moment of silence to honor the first victim of the ripples of time. Boulder-sama, you shall be missed. We have seen the introduction of a few more characters of the Naruto universe into the story.**

 **Please leave me your comments as to your thoughts of the chapter; it helps me so very much. Follow the story if you are enjoying the experience, and Favorite if you truly enjoy the work. I happily await all your valued REVIEWS. That's all for today, Happy Holidays (^-^)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): Ladies, gentlemen, and other I greet you all for another chapter of Gaiden through Time. I'd first off like to thank all my readers for continuing to follow along in this story, which has been a developing project of mine. With each chapter I become a little more certain in the direction I'm taking the work and the quality of which I present it, so I hope you'll all continue to offer your viewership. I'll now address some of the REVIEWS!**

 **Lawrensu:** I shall give it my best but please patient as there are some scenes or chapters that simply take longer to develop than others.

 **Enigma Infinite:** Funny enough, I actually attempted that method on my previous chapter. Unfortunately, it will take some time for me to internalize different writing styles, and I remain somewhat indecisive of an exclusive style of writing. It would help if you could tell me what are some of the weaknesses of my current method of writing that you feel I should improve.

 **Kair671:** Eventually I plan on having everyone from part one Naruto making an appearance. However, just as it took my 30,000 words to get to Himawari (a main character), I tend to be pretty slow about things. I apologize for the wait to see some of your favorite characters. but I do plan on involving quite a few characters in this story when the time comes.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Thanks, I don't usually know how I stand on things until I get some feedback. I realize I can't really please everyone, but I simply can't help trying.

 **MikaStarYT:** At the very least it shall certainly rest in pieces.

 **NaruHinaBoruHima:** I'm not entirely sure what your second point is, so I'll just try to explain my rational behind it.

First off, I was purely intending it to be a phrase of relief. I admit it may have not been best line to use, and it was mostly a product of my own convenience. Secondly, by no means was I really trying to enforce any **realworld** theological beliefs, so I will deeply apologize if I have offended you in anyway. Lastly, the only reason I did think the line was somewhat appropriate is that unlike in our world **_Narutoverse_** does have things such a dieties, spirits, and even an afterlife. We don't necessarily witness many forms of worship in the series, but there have been some. Under my personal opinion I felt the concept of Gods in Narutoverse given the nature of what occurs around them such as spirits, reincarnation, and their own mythology would serve to justify some sense of belief in some form of spirituality in the citizens of Narutoverse. Again I by no means am trying to implicate anything of any real world theology or spirituality. However, if you found it unpleasant or offensive, I apologize. I kinda just felt Naruto would be thankful of his daughter not being tormented and lacked any direction to place that thanks (which honestly may have just been lazy on my part).

Thanks I tried to work on the development of the characters whenever I can.

 **Diana Cruz:** Glad you're enjoying the story.

 **NaruHinaBoruHima:** You could thank some of your fellow readers for reminding me to prioritize other characters. If you have any suggestions to improve the strength of the work please don't hesitate to make suggestions. I have every plan to continue it, but my schedule tends to get in the way of a more consistent update rate.

 **(A/N): Thank you all for the REVIEWS and I hope your holidays were enjoyable. On to more serious business, I am going to edit the summary of the work. I feel that this work has developed so much since the opening chapters, and the summary should reflect these changes. Therefore, effective immediately I shall be replacing the summary with a new more appropriate one. In terms of the direction of the work now, I am greatly looking forward to Itachi's anime adaption of the light novels. I cannot emphasize how much I want this work to expose the accomplishments of Naruto's generation not in some flashy showmanship or heroism, but simply exposing the world for what it was in the time of Naruto's birth. These children need to learn not through the tale of others, and instead witness the world through their own eyes. What developments, perceptions, and sentiments will these children born in an era of light take from the blackened world they now find themselves in? I will be editing my summary to better represent the story to new readers, and to flesh out the direction of the story better for my current followers.**

 **If any of you feel you need further clarification please voice yourselves in the REVIEW. This isn't an announcement of some cataclysmic change in writing, but rather acknowledging the direction it has taken from its conception. It holds true to the core belief in Narutoverse of the fate of the future always resting in the hand of the generation. Well, that concludes my announcements.**

* * *

A seasoned warrior sighs as he exhales a puff of smoke. The gaze he gives towards desk before him was as if he was weighing the past regrets that haunted him in his advancing years. It was not a report he could not ignore, and one that called that he take action. "Thank you for informing of this Kakashi." Sarutobi thanked. "However, the news is quite troubling... To think Danzo would act so openly after I directly ordered him not to interfere." He frowned.

"It's almost like he is trying to provoke you..." The silver haired Shinobi theorized.

"What is his aim? To try to get his hands on those children and change the future? Its not the place of old men to decide the future." The Sandaime Hokage reasoned.

Kakashi makes a purposeful pause in the conversation. "Lord Hokage... we can't allow Danzo to achieve his goals. The lives of everyone in the village... no perhaps much more than that are on the line." He countered.

Sarutobi notably stiffens and straightens his posture. "Just what are you suggesting Kakashi? I gave my word to Bolt that we'd move forward involving as few people as possible. And are you honestly thinking we have any right to control the future?" He inquires.

"Yes the future will always belong to the next generation, but the present is for us adults to secure. We don't just leave everything in the hands of children without assurance they are ready. What I'm proposing is that we adults conduct what we always do when determining if the next generation is ready for further responsibility; we test them. Its up to the Jounin instructor to determine the capacities of his Genin. I've yet to give my new students that test. All I ask is permission to see whether this new generation is ready for the trails that await them." The silver haired Shinobi explains himself.

"And what if they fail?" Hiruzen glares over at his fellow Shinobi.

"Then they weren't ready for the responsibilities placed on them. In that event we should move on Danzo, and begin to consolidate our position to defend them. I won't pretend that it wouldn't complicate things, but if they cannot pass, then it means they are still part of the emerging generation that we have an obligation to protect. We don't send our academy graduates off to die on S-rank missions; their failure just means we have no other choice than to deal with this matter ourselves." Kakashi responds not breaking eye contact with the Sandaime Hokage.

The elder Shinobi once again exhaled a puff of smoke. He acknowledged there was reason in what Kakashi had proposed, but also was terribly familiar with the implications of what he was suggesting. _Openly moving against Danzo could trigger another internal conflict within the Konoha. Not to mention the amount of damage Danzo could do with all the information he knows of the village. If he were to side with an enemy of the Konoha... the results would be a catastrophe._ Sarutobi contemplates to himself.

"Forgive me for my forwardness Sandaime-" The masked Shinobi began to apologize.

"Hmph!" The Sandaime scoffed causing Kakashi's eye to widen at the gesture. "I already told you I am placing my faith in the new generation. I trust them to overcome the hardships presented to them, and your test is no different." Hiruzen smirked.

Kakashi stood quietly astonished by the amount of confidence the Sandaime had place in these future children as he slowly regained his composure. "Hmph, very well with your approval I will go forward with my test, but I have no intention of lowering my standards for them." The silver haired Shinobi returned the scoff.

"I expect nothing less of the Konoha's foremost expert in dealing with troubling students." Sarutobi jeered.

Having some energy visibly drained from him Kakashi makes towards the exit. "Just please don't make it a habit of sending them all my way alright?" He pleaded as he left the room.

* * *

The wind howls as the the crisp night air breaks upon the face of the ruby haired Genin. It had been a long day watching over his former sensei's recovery. He found himself enjoying the change of pace from the rather hectic first few days after his arrival. It had been a peaceful day not all that unlike those he could recall experiencing with his future sensei, yet he couldn't shake off the underlying glare his sensei would send him. _I guess in the end I can't really understand..._ Boruto concludes casting a frown.

"I would be wary of being involved with that boy." A word of advice interrupted the Uzumaki's thoughts.

The once whiskered child halts his footsteps turning towards the voice. "I have a deal to fulfill." He answered simply as he turned to walk forward once again. Boruto didn't wish to be dragged into another conversation with the bandaged man. Begrudgingly, Sarada's wild assumptions had taken its toll on his judgment. Even if there was just a remote possibility, he had to lean on the side of caution for Himawari's sake.

"Deals involving that boy. On that we aren't too different." Danzo exhales.

 _Could what Sarada have said be... wait a deal involving Sasuke..._ The future Uzumaki started to ponder before crushing the line of thought. "If that was all you had to say, I'll be taking my leave." Boruto informs him. _I have a bad feeling about letting this conversation drag out any further..._

"No, I was actually hoping to hear your answer to my proposition." The elder Shinobi divulges as he steps out of the alley. "Have you decided whether you stand with me or with that fool Sandaime?" He inquires.

It had been the exact question the ruby haired Uzumaki had been trying to avoid; it left him forced to take a decision. _If what Sarada said was true, then opposing him is an even more danger proposition than I thought before...Can I really risk making someone like that with what he knows an enemy?_

"I believe you've been here long enough to realize that the fools following Hiruzen's teachings will never be able to guarantee you or your sisters safety with your own eyes." Danzo theorized placing a hand on Boruto's shoulder. "Trust me when I tell you; you will want my protection in this coming Chunin Exam. The forest of death will be inhabited by a reaper you cannot even begin to combat with your abilities; Sarutobi is sending you to the wolves." He warned the Uzumaki boy.

"You know nothing of my abilities." Boruto spat back.

"Would you be so kind as to show me them then?" The bandaged man countered receiving only a silent glare for the child's response. "Power without the willingness to use it is worthless, you just need to look around you here to see what impotency leads to." He gestured taking his hand off the child and pointing to the emptied Uchiha District. "Besides even if by some miracle you could avoid the dangers awaiting you, your sister may not be as fortunate." The elder Shinobi reiterated.

The future Uzumaki grimaced balling his hands into a fist. _Objectively for keeping Himawari safe it may be the best option... However, it brings the definite end to our future. Is a future someday worth risking my own sister?_ Boruto's head tore at itself trying to find the answer when a faint sensation in his back, and the image of his hotheaded comrade flashed in his mind. _Just what are you doing popping up in my head at a time like this idiot?...but..._ He finished scolding the apparition of his teammate finding himself flustered, yet notably calmer. "You know... You've sure been going on and on over what you think might happen to me and my sister, but I don't think I've really heard you mention my fellow squadmate. So tell me where is she in this vision of the future you have?" The lavender eyed boy demands.

Danzo frowns pondering his response at the unexpected question as he was sure he managed to back the future child into a corner. "To answer that question, I'd like you to answer one of my own first." He countered. "Tell me, how much do you know of the Uchihas in your future?" The bandaged man inquired.

"What does that have to do with teammate?" The ruby haired Genin retorted.

"What does it have to do?" The elder Shinobi parroted. "It has everything to do with our future. Perhaps you are still to young to see it, but surely there have been others that have reached a conclusion similar to mine correct?" He guessed.

Boruto recalls the isolation the villagers gave Sarada over the years; all the times he's overheard their remarks about her mere existence leading to another great cataclysm. "...I've seen them look in fear, but I don't really understand it myself." He admitted.

"It appears despite the idiocies the Sandaime Hokage keeps trying to pass on, there are still those that see the truth." The bandaged man smirked. "The truth is the Uchihas are a menace. The villagers giving her wary looks fear the real possibility that their return would destroy their future. This is the history of the Uchihas; a tale of great menaces." He explains.

"Dangerous? Menacing?" The future Uzumaki reiterates while recollecting on his sensei and a angered Sarada. "That may very well be true." He muses.

"That's my point exactly. Wouldn't a future without them threatening our future be preferable?" Danzo proposed to the Uzumaki.

"A future without Uchihas... Although it seems you really went ahead and got a head start haven't you?" Boruto jeered.

"... How did-" The elder Shinobi began to demand.

"That doesn't matter. What does is my response... No." Boruto answers.

"What do you mean, 'no'? After all you've seen of the very fear in the eyes of your fellow villagers at the sight of her you'd blindly stand by her side?" The elder Shinobi scolds him.

"No... I'm not really able to be the same as my father or the Hokages." The ruby haired Uzumaki denies.

"Then why are you choosing to do something so incredibly foolish?" Danzo demands.

"I don't trust in the decisions of others. So what if a few peons fear her? It has nothing to do with me... but more importantly I really should thank you." Boruto explained.

"Thank me for what exactly?" The Bandaged man groaned as the conversation clearly turned in a direction he disliked.

"For showing me how sad it is... To let yourself be governed by fear... How pathetic it looks." The ruby haired Genin pointed out. "I should act out in fear of Sarada? The girl that can't even see straight without her doujutsu, that clod? It's almost like a bad joke..." He scoffed before straightening his face once more. "I'm done with this understood? I don't want any more of these nightly chats. I'm done with you and I'm done letting fear govern my actions; it's unbecoming of someone of my status. I've been letting idiots like my father and cowards like you weigh in on my decisions since I've gotten here, and I'm tired of it. What I'll do about the Uchihas, my sister, and 'our' future are decisions I have no intention of sharing with others." The Uzumaki boy announced.

"You are allowing your arrogance to cloud your mind. I only hope by the time you've come to realize your folly you aren't to regretful of what may have happen to you or your sister." Danzo grimaces as he disappears in a flicker of the eye.

* * *

Boruto found himself once again on his solitary journey home. His prior conversation with Danzo still repeated clearly in his mind. It would be a lie to say that the Uzumaki didn't have reservations about what he had to admit was bold to the point of insanity in rejecting Danzo's offer so directly. He tried to analyze himself to uncover what part of him drove him to such a decision.

Perhaps it was nothing more than the mere fact Boruto was being uncharacteristically reliant on others since his arrival to the past. He wasn't one to stand still awaiting the assistance of others. The firstborn son of the Nanadaime had always greatly outpaced those around him all his companions were always far too slow, weak, or unresolved to be anything more than burdens to him. In every instance that people tried to draw near him it served only to annoy him. He could recall how as soon as his peers were capable of standing and voicing their opinions they had self decided to gather around him to celebrate his actions despite his protests.

The only one that seemed to not fall in line with the idiotic masses was a raven haired girl that often sat secluded from the others. When Sarada had revealed her experiences in the academy, he had not bothered to correct her on a the fact she believed that no one turned their gaze at her. In truth she had always been a curiosity of his, like a puzzle remaining to be solved. He would often cast a stare in her direction, which was almost immediately misinterpreted by girls mistaking the target of his stare as themselves. It was odd to him how a girl who had the peace of solitude that so greatly eluded him seemed so dissatisfied with it.

As the years passed and he found himself in the same class as her; he approached her. Unfortunately, the Uchiha girl had proven to be a complete repetition of every scrap of mantra or rhetoric his father had spouted. It had been a insufferable adjustment period to the now outgoing girl. He greatly cursed his father for altering her previous personality with his involvement and even personal training.

His father always seemed to invest so heavily towards the Uchiha female to the great surprise of many not his father immediate circle of friends. It was only something he himself could barely understand after arriving in the past and witnessing 'that' demonstration. Despite his personal dislike of the pair, he could not bring himself to share the looks of those in the villages. Danzo had served to demonstrate to him the nature of fear. If fear was something that lead to pointless ostracization of his father and her, then he didn't want to have any further involvement with it. He would continue as he always had seeing the world with his own eyes, his own ears, and his own thoughts. And he would deal with anything that comes to threaten him with his own might.

* * *

A turning knob and creaking door alerted the whiskered girl causing her to spring up in a near animalistic jolt and scurry towards the door. "Niisan!" She cried out embracing the new arrival.

The ruby haired male gently pats the younger sibling on the head.

"Ah, Sarada is over too!" Himawari informed him with a bright smile turning her gaze to the seated Uchiha in the living room.

Boruto must have gazed over at the Uchiha for longer than he did customary as the Uchiha heiress suddenly turned her head to the side.

"So I heard you had a fun day hanging out with 'Sasuke'. Well not that I really care at all, so yeah..." Sarada growled crossing her arms.

 _I really do forget just how annoying she is when I don't see her for a day._ The ruby haired Uzumaki male concluded.

"After all I been having a great time with Naruto-sama and Sakura!" The raven haired kunoichi gloated pointing out the pair seated across from her with a smug smile. _Take that!_ Inner Sarada boasted.

 _She isn't serious is she?_ Boruto grimaced with narrowed eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei came over earlier too..." The ruby haired kunoichi divulged.

"Hnn... What did he want?" The once whiskered Genin inquires.

"He told us to be ready for a test tomorrow. He is going to test us out for the Chunin Exams." Himawari explains.

"What kind of test? I don't remember anything like that in our deal..." Boruto frowned.

"He wouldn't say... but he told us to skip breakfast and meet tomorrow at team seven's training ground." The Uzumaki female continued.

"Alright!" Sarada roared out temporarily startling the Uzumaki pair. "That settles it. In tomorrows test I am going to crush you!" She declared pointing at her teammate.

 _You don't even have any idea what the test is going to be..._ The elder Uzumaki sibling groaned.

"Don't you dare try to back out, I'll see you there tomorrow." Sarada warned before leaving the apartment.

"You guys do know the whole no breakfast thing is a trap right?" Naruto inquired.

"I do at least..." Boruto responded easily being able to see his teammate falling for the same trick Konahamaru had used on them before.

Himawari tilted her head staring at her brother, who continued to gaze at the door the Uchiha had exited from. "Onii-san, you been staring at Sarada-nee a lot today." She pointed out.

"Hnn... is that so..." The ruby haired Genin muttered turning towards the bedroom. "Let's go to sleep Hima." He ordered.

"Hai!" The ruby haired kunoichi called out as she ran off to get her sleeping bag.

"So... I heard from Sarada, but... are you guys really rivals?" The Jinchuriki asked with a look of hesitation.

"... You shouldn't be so quick to take people at their word...We aren't rivals." Boruto corrected his father.

 _Phew! I was starting to think they're nothing but a bunch of monsters..._ Naruto exhaled.

 _I guess in the end he is still Naruto's kid, so something like that would be impossible right?_ Sakura concluded.

Himawari returned to a visibly mood worsen niisan. "Did something happen?" She questioned her Uzumaki sibling.

"Kah... Sarada is just going around telling people we're rivals again." The ruby haired Genin groans massaging his temple.

"Ah... Oniisan always gets mad when you compare him to people weaker than him." The whiskered kunoichi divulges.

"Wait so then..." The whiskered blonde mutters.

"Niichan is undefeated in fifty matches against Sara-nee." Himawari adds.

"This is pointless let's go to sleep Hima." Boruto reiterated leaving towards the bedroom.

 _What the heck is up with these guys?!_ The original team seven members exclaim internally.

* * *

 **(A/N): I feel I'd sound like a bit of a broken record apologizing again for the delay. I wanted to update the story earlier this week, but I've had a 45 hours of work in addition to 24 hours of school in the past five days. However, I still feel bad about the wait. The reason for the chapter length not being as plump is due to separating it in two. I was originally just going to have the chapter here open with this as an introduction for the actual test. Unfortunately, as always the I severely underestimated the volume of writing it would involve, and I once again had what I felt was a chapter worth of material (albeit small).**

 **As discussed in the first A/N I am looking towards the possibility of increasing the amount of canon information available that may be vital to the unraveling of the story. Feel free to offer your input on the development of the story.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW; I hope you've all had a wonderful start to the new year.**


	18. Question of Kings

**(A/N): Greetings gracious audience for once again taking time from your busy lives to read my fanfic. I apologize for the long wait that partly had to do with this chapter being permanently deleted through my brothers rather lacking computer skills... Regardless let us address the REVIEWS!**

 **PredatorPuck:** Would you please be more specific?

 **Rose Tiger:** Currently only Kakashi has realized the identity of the mother. However, her appearance in the story isn't too far off. So don't be too comfortable just yet.

 **Blukmage19r2:** Always open to beta-readers. I'll be the first to admit my late night self doesn't have the greatest grammatical talents.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Negotations have failed and Danzo makes his move. But don't forget that Danzo is just a single piece on the chest board; I wonder who's attention his move will attract. Moves and counter-moves triggering the butterflies of time.

 **Arielwilfand70:** I tend to do that purposely to avoid parroting their names constantly. I don't know whether people have the same preference as myself, but that is the logic behind that. I'll make this chapter with direct names for all dialogue. Depending on the reaction I'll decide whether or not to keep it.

 **(VERY GOOD TOPIC PLEASE READ)**

 **Peter Kim:** **Bolt is indeed quite talented, but let's remember Boruto is very much trying to conceal is abilities. Especially those that could lead to his true identity being discovered; Gentle Fist style and even moves based on those are off limits, which is particularly troubling for Boruto since in my story even his footwork is based on Gentle Fist. Boruto isn't fighting as he would at his best, he can't even move the way he is accustomed to; from Boruto's perspective all his moves are very clumsy and awkward. Moves like Kagebushin would be risky and Rasengan would be just be plain mad. As for elemental releases, I've thought this over and decided to limit Boruto to wind and water. The purpose of this is because I want Sarada and Boruto to have a rock-paper-scissors relationship with their elemental Jutsus [FireWaterLightningWindFire]. I apologize if anyone is dissatisfied by this, but I promise I won't slack in my fights and will still work to make them as riveting as possible.**

 **Guest:** Glad you've enjoyed the story ^^

 **Enigma:** Refining my work has always been my greatest weakness. I am particularly reluctant to cut down my work once I drafted it up. I recognize this as a weakness especially for someone as the role of a writer. I will try to perfect the work, but there is still a long road ahead for both the quality of the story and the actual length of the story.

 **NaruHinaBoruHima:** I apologize for the misunderstanding, but I feel it a matter of the utmost importance to quickly address such topics lest someone be offended. These can be very sensitive matters for people, so I was trying my best to explain myself for the sentence. Glad to see I did not offend you.

 **Coronadomontes:** Buen REVIEW-Good REVIEW

 **ZoidTheVoid:** I have it set for months after the Boruto movie. You can base their age on that if possible. I don't think their ages should be too different then that of their parents in the story, except for Himawari of course.

 **(A/N): Some very interesting reviews in there. I would like to take a moment to apologize while simultaneously making a vow. I have recently found myself in possession of some more time away from work and school. Therefore, I feel the time is nigh to advance the story. Thus, effective immediately I shall begin to push the story along with the hopes of reaching 120k words by this fanfics first anniversary. My resolve may not be the strongest in the world, but just know with all your support I'll be able to reach my goal! Well, enough rambling on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Question of Kings**

Birds chirp off in the distance as the sun reflects off a pair of glasses sliding off the Genin's face messily. "Why did we even have to get here so early if he isn't even gonna show up on time?!" Sarada rages.

"Konohamaru-sensei did the same, you shouldn't have been so easily fooled..." Boruto lectures his teammate.

The raven haired Kunoichi glares at her teammate. Calm, collected, and seemingly well rested. _It kinda pisses me off..._ She frowns at how comfortable his teammate was with the circumstances. "Then why did you show up then, huh?!" Sarada inquires her rival.

"Him being late is still no excuse for being late." Boruto responded simply.

"Hmph." Sarada turns away from her teammate before letting out a yawn.

"Would you please stop yawning? We're probably here to prove ourselves as competent Shinobi, and you aren't helping." Boruto scolds his fellow future traveler.

"You know, I'd probably throw back some insult but... HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE TELLING ME OFF ABOUT MY BEHAVIOR WHEN YOU HAVE HIMAWARI SLEEPING ON YOUR LAP?!" Sarada counters pointing to the peacefully sleeping once bluenett slumbering on her brother's lap.

"This and that are completely separate issues." Boruto mumbles as he evades his comrade's eyes.

 _Yeah right!_ Sarada roars out internally shaking her fist at the hypocritical teammate before being interrupted by rustling leaves.

Between leaves blown across the field by a gust of wind the towering figure of a veteran Shinobi appears. His shadow one etched into history itself as a member who faced the greatest threat in all Shinobi history. A warrior from birth, the son of the legendary White Fang, who's tarnished legacy forced the former boy to push himself to the utmost limit. Jounin at 13, an Anbu specialist, and one day Hokage; the present Copy-cat-ninja stands before the future children.

The seconds pass by with not a single word spoken between the people present. There is none of the usual ambience one would expect between comrades and friends. The air fills with tension becoming so thick the future children could swear they were beneath a sea. A man who will have a commanding role when facing the destruction of the world on two separate occasions; the legendary Shinobi Kakashi Hatake of the Konoha in his prime towers above the future children. For the first time since meeting this silver haired Shinobi the children realize what stands before them is not the retired granduncle figure they are familiar with, and instead as a powerful, deadly, and experienced opponent they may very well need to face in this very moment.

"Sorry for the wait. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi apologizes with his classic excuse completely dissolving the previous pressure.

The future children nearly fall to the floor with the pressure relieved and slowly attempt to recompose themselves.

 _Keh... Just what was I fooling myself into seeing just because he is going to become some lousy Hokage._ Boruto groans rubbing his forehead in embarrassment.

 _Y-yeah, there is no way a respected Hokage like Kakashi would be some kind of dangerous person right?_ Sarada tries to assure herself.

The Uchiha Heiress is the first to respond with a sigh. "It's not like we aren't use to it." Sarada grumbles.

"Haha is that so..." Kakashi chuckles rubbing the back of his head seemingly perfectly complacent to draw out the entire morning on a single bit circumstantial humor.

"What's this all about?" Boruto breaks the atmosphere with an immediate demand for an explanation.

"Ah..." Kakashi acknowledges the seriousness of the boys question. "Well... there was this street vendor selling sausages, soba, and tororo. I stopped to grab a few of them when I suddenly realized that a friend had given me some of those the previous day, so needless to say I was in quite a predicament-" Kakashi began to recollect.

"I don't mean how was your morning... The Test what's the test about. Why so suddenly are you testing us? Just what aren't you telling us?" An aggravated Boruto interrupts with a barrage of questions.

"Oh..." Kakashi faints a realization. "Well being a test naturally we are curious about your capabilities. Is there some confusion?" He replies vaguely.

"Why?" Boruto warns more than questions the elder Shinobi.

The Uzumaki's face left little room for another round about reply causing the silver haired Shinobi to sigh. "It's a test to see whether you are ready for the responsibility of continuing to act on your own... or whether we need to take matters into **our** hands." Kakashi divulges.

"Th-That's... That's not what we agreed upon!" Boruto booms clearly displeased. "We had a deal!" He reiterated gritting his teeth.

"Right... we 'did' have a deal... So... what of it?" Kakashi inquires as if it were nothing.

"What-of-it?" Boruto parrots venomously.

"What? Are you planning to somehow force me to change it back to how you like? I didn't reach this decision on my own I have the Hokage's approval... Oh wait, no you also plan to go over there and command him as you please, right?" Kakashi reasons watching the future boy's reactions carefully before taking the silent expression as approval to continue. "But its not enough for it to be the Hokage is it? No, every single action you take whether intentionally or unintentionally will force your changes onto the future of everyone else. The lives of every person in the Konohagakure, no... every single person in this world... all in your hands as you see fit." He continues.

"...I already know tha-" Boruto attempted to counter.

"Then its sheer arrogance that you don't see a single problem with that... Things from now on won't be as easy as finding your kid sister from the comfort of the Konoha main streets. There is an unbelievable amount of responsibility being placed on you three. The fate of the future itself. And you are telling me you can't even pass a simple test to see if we aren't being completely delusional in trusting you with that? You're arrogance is blinding." Kakashi scolds the Uzumaki male.

"... what are the conditions of this test?" Boruto finally responds.

"It's simple really. Pass, and you will go on as you have from now; your previous arrangement with the Hokage will continue at least for now." Kakashi assured him.

"And if we fail?" Sarada is the first to ask.

"If you fail... That's the end of the road; the fate of the world is too much to gamble on people who aren't ready for what's to come. If you fail this test you'll be placed in protective custody of the Konoha... and the war for the fate of this world will probably begin shortly after that..." Kakashi announces the series of invents that shall fall into effect after their failure.

Sarada cast a worried glance at her teammate. It was likely not the easiest words to swallow especially for someone as prideful as that lavender eyed Genin. She then turns toward herself holding her fest against her chest. _Not just him... me too. We can't just stop after getting this far._ ** _I_** _can't stop; I'm so close now... The answers to everything no one would tell me since the day I was born... I can't..._ "Oi, are you seriously that scared? You are embarrassing me for calling you a rival. Just sit there then... I'll pass this test myself." Sarada mocks the ruby haired Genin.

The lavender eyed Uzumaki shoots glare towards the Uchiha female before recomposing himself. "Very well... Let's start this test of yours." Boruto agrees to proceed with the silver haired Shinobi's test.

 _Seems her words manage to get through to him even if mine can't... Good they'll need that support in the future... if they plan on surviving that is..._ The elder Shinobi observes. "Alright." Kakashi calls out taking out three bells. "Now the rules pertaining these bells are-" He begins to expain.

"We have to capture a bell to pass, looser gets tied to a post and misses lunch, right? But in reality its a test to see how we work as a team." Sarada iterates gleefully recollecting the bell test they had with Konahamaru after graduating the academy.

"Nope not at all..." Kakashi denies waving his hand dismissively crushing the spirit of the Uchiha girl.

The raven haired Kunoichi wallows in her defeat as a dark loom covers her figure earning a sweat drop from her teammate.

"You can't seriously expect to have the same test meant to see if your good enough to be Genin and the one to see if your ready to shoulder the fate of the world be the same... could you..." Kakashi scoffed while separating a bell. "This bell will be mine, in order to pass you'll need to take it from me. It doesn't matter who takes it once the bell is captured that's it from me." He continues.

"Hima will get a bell for sure!" Himawari shrieks startling the pair of Genin who hadn't even realized she had waken.

"No, Himawari its too dangerous for yo-" Boruto attempted to reject.

"That sounds like a great idea, how about having one now?" Kakashi chimes tossing a bell into the hands of Himawari. "That bell is yours." The silver haired Shinobi smiles with his eyes closed.

"Eh?!" Sarada gapes confused by the transfer of ownership of the bell.

The young Hima admires the bell with an open mouth smile.

"If I capture that bell you all fail." Kakashi warns giving a narrowed eye glare at the future children.

 _Giving such a dangerous role to Hima-chan grn..._ Boruot scowls fiercely.

The Uzumaki female tightens her fist around the bell furrowing her brows to give of a determined look towards their test proctor.

 _'Why I gave such a dangerous role to Himawari?' You think you can spare her from any danger? Bolt... you need to grow. You all need to grow if you have any hope of making forward; if you can't even acknowledge Himawari's growth, you won't make it at this rate..._ Kakashi reasoned to himself. "I haven't finished going over all the rules." He divulges to the extended team seven.

Sarada draws a kunai from her pouch holding it forward. Boruto draws his katana drawing its width in front of his sister protectively. Himawari stores away the bell in her pocket.

 _Onii-san must be pretty worried about me..._ Himawari stares at the brandish blade before her with a frown. _I-I guess in the end there is no helping it right? I'm not strong enough yet._ She forces a smile to mask her insecurity.

"In your coming battles, you absolutely cannot reveal your identities. Therefore..." Kakashi began to explain as his hand rose to his forehead protector. "If any of you use an inherited Jutsu or so much as show a single style that could show where your bloodlines lay... You'll fail immediately!" He continued while revealing his sharingan. "Trust me when I tell you I will be watching you **very** carefully." The silver haired Shinobi threatens.

The gesture causes the Uzumaki siblings to turn wide eyed in the revelation of a dojutsu causing the elder sibling to turn a cautioned glance at his teammate.

The Uchiha Heiress began to perspire from her face as her breathing became labored. _W-w-why does Kakashi sensei have a sharingan?_ Sarada inquired internally.

 _So all those tales of the copy-cat-ninja finally make sense. But how does someone end up with a dojutsu restricted to the Uchiha clan; was it before they were killed off? It would explain why he covers his eye with a mask; the host of a transplanted dojutsu doesn't usually have control over turning it on and off any other way._ Boruto deciphers giving another glance at his teammate. _Will she be able to focus like this?_ He observes his self proclaimed rival's fist tremble lightly before shaking his head to snap out of the sympathetic train of thought. _No... There is no time for this Hima is the target of this test I can't be distracted by..._ The lavender eyed boy's eyes go wide with another realization. "Wait! What's the third bell for?!" He exclaimed his face covered with concern.

"You really should have let me finish my story Bolt. He should be here just about... now." Kakashi divulged.

Touching down from a distant leap another man arrives as the faint smell of smoke drifts into the nostrils of the future children. "Yo!" Asuma Sarutobi greeted raising his hand to the side of his head in a friendly gesture.

Himawari merely tilted her head to the side unsure what to make of the new arrival in contrast to her fellow kunoichi who appeared to have the color drained from her face. With no direct connection to the one day deceased Sarutobi Boruto drew his conclusion at a slower pace.

The Uchiha Heiress had only witnessed it once, but she still clearly recalled how her senpai, Miria, had been giving her respects to a father she had never even met. She had always viewed her elder senpai with great admiration as something to strive for. Miria was a powerful kunoichi and grew up without a father figure that she always looked up to. _There is no mistake that's..._ Sarada concluded and attempted to open her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't form.

"Sarutobi Asuma, the Sandaime Hokage's first born son. Am I correct?" Boruto guessed.

"... No need for all the titles." Asuma rejected while rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "Just call me Asuma, Okay?" He formed a crooked smile.

"It just so happen I was lucky enough to run into Asuma that quickly relieved me of my accidental purchase." Kakashi chuckled.

 _Just so happen he says... Like you just so happened to buy my favorite food? And what's with this test you wanted me to help out with? Not mention... the sharingan? Do you really need to go that far?_ Asuma began to question glancing over at his fellow Jounin.

"As you can guess the third bell is for my friend." Kakashi explained tossing the bell towards the Sarutobi. _I'm sorry I can't tell you anything..._ He apologized giving a stare towards the blue haired Jounin that asked for understanding.

 _I don't really like the fact you're keeping things, but since it's you I'll just have to trust its for a good reason..._ Asuma conceded as he turned toward the children once more. "So you kids are the descendants of the survivors from the the village hidden by whirling tides, the Uzushiogakure?" He inquired.

"Urh.. Yah! My name is Sarada! Nice to meet you!" Sarada gave a flustered introduction.

 _That seemed a little lacking on the acceptance part..._ Asuma frowned. "And you two are?" He questioned the siblings.

"My name is Uzumaki Boruto, this is my little sister Hima." Boruto introduced himself respectfully as the Uzumaki siblings gave a slight bow.

 _That's an impressive amount of courtesy for orphans left to fend in the world for themselves... They certainly look like Uzumakis though._ Asuma observed. " Alright, Nice to meet you Sarada, Bolt, and Hima. I hope we'll all get along from now on." He gave a slight smirk.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way... I should finish up the rules shouldn't I?" Kakashi proposed rhetorically. "I would ask you to recall the previous rules and logically conclude what Asuma can judge here... Other then that there are no other rules... Come at us as if you are ready to kill." Kakashi finished explaining the rules. "Don't show anything less, you know how much is riding on this test." He warned as the tomoe of his sharingan began to spin.

"U-uhm... So it's you two against us three? No matter how you think of it isn't two special Jounin against three Genin a little... much?" Himawari interrupts the start of the test.

"Ah... right... How about this?" Kakashi puts one of his arms behind his back. "We'll fight with one arm behind our back that's fair enough right?" He chimes.

"That doesn't quite-" Boruto attempted to add in to the discussion but was interrupted by something suddenly rushing past him.

"That's perfect, but I'm beating this test no matter what!" Sarada roared charging directly at the silver haired Jounin with a left high kick.

 _Well that brashness seems familiar..._ Kakashi recollected envisioning a shadow of Naruto behind he Uchiha female.

"When I win I'm going to make you tell me how you got that Sharingan!" Sarada proclaimed to the copy-cat-ninja.

" **If** you win." Kakashi corrected blocking the kick. _That kick wasn't as clumsy as my brat's though..._ He noticed.

"I will win! There is no way I'm going to let it end here!" Sarada vowed making a series of punches and leg swipes.

 _These moves... It seems reckless,but there is definitely a foundation for them. It's probably meant to make it hard for the opponent to predict your moves that allows you a larger field of mobility._ Kakashi analyzes with his sharingan.

Leaping with a drop kick the Uchiha Heiress closes in to land a blow as he foot makes contact. _Got him!_ She cheers.

"Sarada! You misunderstood the rules stop!" Boruto calls out.

The silver haired Shinobi's body dissipates into smoke. _Huh?!_ Sarada exclaims. Before she could react a leg appears at her side tossing her across a few meters into a tree. "Oof!" She groans.

Turning a gaze towards the fallen Genin behind his back the silver haired Shinobi inquires, "Were you under the impression I wasn't allowed to use Ninjutsu?"

"But you only have..." Sarada began to protest before realizing the method.

The son of the white fang begins to weave hand signs behind his back. "Sarada... considering who taught you to fight I understand your determination to face your opponents head on, but apart from a test this is also a lesson..." Kakashi explains as he finishes weaving the Jutsu. "I'll only give you this warning once... **but if you charge me like that again I can't promise you'll ever be able to stand up again.** " He warns releasing a wave of killing intent as a squad of ninja dogs that disperse after the female Uchiha.

"Run! If they manage to shed your blood and get the scent, you'll never be able to escape his attacks no matter where you go." Boruto councils his teammate.

The Uchiha Heiress glares down the approaching ninja dogs. _Damnit!_ Sarada curses as she begrudgingly heeds her teammates advice and flees.

The images of his student Sasuke and the Sandaime passes through his head as he stares at the fleeing Uchiha. _I'm sorry that it has to be like this, but trust me when I tell you... I know exactly how merciless the people coming after you are... I know their methods first hand... If it's not this much, you'll never survive._ Kakashi apologizes in silence.

"I really hate interrupting people's strategies, but... shouldn't you two be paying more attention to the opponent in front of you?" Asuma suggests standing behind Himawari with his trench knife cloaked in chakra.

In an instant reaction Boruto bolts forward in a gush of wind directly towards and then past Himawari. The lavender eyed Uzumaki turns to face his opponent since he now stands several meters behind his sister.

"That's some impressive speed." Asuma whistles regaining his balance from the side step he used to dodge. "But should you really be showing how fast you are to your opponent so soon? Not to mention how quickly you lose your head when your sister is threatened?" He smirks at the ruby haired male.

The first born of the Nanadaime sends a glare clearly showing how little amusement he felt from the confrontation. "Himawari get as far away from here as you can!" Boruto ordered his sister to withdraw.

The younger Uzumaki sibling seems to hesitate briefly frowning before retreating into the treeline.

 _He doesn't see her as a comrade and just ordered her out of harms way. I understand wanting to protect your sibling but... aren't you people suppose to be a team?_ Asuma ponders internally turning to the elder Uzumaki brandishing his katana in his direction. "So, how you taken to the village? It much be strange to come from outside to a place like this with so many Shinobi, isn't it? All the new faces... new acquaintances... maybe a few new friends?" He sends a barrage of questions at the boy, but frowns as its met with nothing more than a glare by the boy. _What's with that look? It's almost like he is staring right through me..._ The blue haired Shinobi concludes.

The Uzumaki male lets own a long breath seemingly to regain his tranquility. _This is the second ghost I've seen since I came here. Just how many figments of the past will I have to meet before I can return home? These faces, these voices, of people dead long before my time. I can't be distracted... I need to protect Hima and the future for us to return to. And nothing will stand in the way of that._ Boruto vows casting a chilling glare towards the Jounin before him.

"Not the talkative type h-" Asuma tried to comment before the boy suddenly sprang forward.

Boruto carried his katana with the his left arm as his right began toss shuriken out at several directions missing the elder Shinobi.

 _What was the point of throwing all those that..._ Asuma started to contemplate before witnessing a second shuriken emerge from the shadow of all the ones thrown and intercept each other sending their trajectories towards him. _Shurikenjutsu?!_ He gawks momentarily before shifting to the right dodging a slash of Bolt's Katana while simultaneously ducking to avoid the shuriken launched into his path. _He's using the shuriken to box in my movements even though its open ground... He's surprisingly skilled for a Genin._ The blue haired Shinobi compliments as he continues to dodge as Boruto continues to keep the pressure on him. _However..._

The lavender Uzumaki witnesses his shuriken fall to pieces in the air as the Jounin swung his knife towards him along the length of his sword. _Huh? I have the range advant-_ Boruto wonders as he sees the chakra blade extend further.

"Flying Swallow!" Asuma calls out as the Uzumaki male breaks his advance and jumps back to avoid the swing. "Six inches." He smirks. "That's how much your sword's reach extends past that of my regular chakra knife. Don't worry I was only extending it just enough to equalize your reach. It be an annoying waste of chakra otherwise. Hahaha." The blue haired Shinobi chuckled.

 _How did he gauge the length of my katana from a single exchange?_ Boruto inquired raising a brow in curiosity.

"How did I do it?" Asuma guesses the expression on the boy's face. "Like I said you're over protectiveness of your sister causes you to reveal too much too soon. Like when you drew your blade to guard her." He divulges.

 _Then when he was behind Hima... he was measuring the length of my katana compared to her height?_ Boruto concludes as he reforms his fighting stance. _I underestimated him because of his passive attitude... I guess in the end he is the Sandaime's firstborn and a special Jounin._ He frowned.

"My turn for a question." Asuma interrupted the Uzumaki's train of thought. "You're from outside the Konoha yet... Despite that you didn't even bat an eye at my bukijutsu." He pointed out his chakra blade. "This isn't something even the average Genin would be familiar with... but it doesn't seem to surprise you in the slightest... why is that?" The blue haired Shinobi repeats his grin.

 _He's surprisingly perceptive... if this goes on any longer this might even be dangerous..._ Boruto worries. It was then a thought slowly began to worm its way to the crescent of the Uzumaki's consciousness. He hadn't noticed when he had tried to ignore the existence of the person before him, but it slowly began to connect. There wasn't a random selection to the future Rokudaime Hokage; Asuma Sarutobi was specifically selected. In a way Asuma was a reflection or a possibility of himself. Sarutobi Asuma was the firstborn son of a Hokage, a person of great natural talent, and they shared their desire to stand separately from the shadows of their fathers. The parallels gave a significant advantage to the blue haired Shinobi of being able to uncover his identity almost innately. _That silver haired mutt..._ The lavender eyed Uzumaki cursed.

 _Those clothes, the condition of his skin, his mannerisms, and that level of knowledge of ninjutsu... There is no way this kid could be some street urchin._ Asuma assured himself of staring at the ruby haired Uzumaki before him.

Staring forward to the sky the lavender eyed boy contemplated in his respite from he battle as he recollected Sarada's words of wanting to obtain answers they couldn't in their time. "This is neither the time or place; you have no obligation towards it either, but would you answer me if I asked you? What do you strive for in this life of yours?" Boruto inquired to the elder Shinobi while still facing the sky.

"Well... that's a rather unexpected response... considering you still haven't answered my previous question. I think it would only be fair that you tell me your answer before I give you mine." Asuma countered the question.

"The goal I strive for with this life of mine is simple; I wish to surpass a god." Boruto responded monotonously.

"Heh... is that all." Asuma mocked. _That wasn't some grand boastful statement... I can feel the seriousness of that declaration. Just what the heck is this kid...and just what does he mean by a god?_ He continues to smirk as a drop of sweat falls on the side of his face.

"No... I want to destroy two gods. And put an end to a cycle once and for all." Boruto declares finally facing the blue haired Shinobi and giving him a piercing glare.

A chill passes through the Sarutobi firstborn as a slight tremor runs down his spine. _You really must have your work cut out for you don't you Kakashi?_ Asuma pities the copy-cat-ninja.

"Not that it matters; it's impossible for me anyway..." Boruto mumbles the to himself casting a downward look.

"What was that?" Asuma inquires as he had not caught the boy's last few words.

"Just forget about it; it doesn't matter." Boruto spat back. "I answered the question now give me your answer." He demanded.

After straightening out his posture from the previous tension the Sandaime's firstborn gives a large toothy smile. "The answer to that and you passing my test are the same." He announced.

"What...?" Boruto gives a narrow eyed stare in confusion feeling cheated of an answer.

"I don't really have all the details, but the fact Kakashi preparing you for something big is clear enough. That's why I'll be giving you **my** test." Asuma explains raising a finger by his head.

 _Another test?..._ Boruto resists whining of the circumstances aloud.

"My test and the answer to my question are one in the same; in fact you're going to be the one to answer it." Asuma points toward the Uzumaki male. "My question is simple if everyone in our society was the pieces on shogi board, who is the 'King'?" He inquired to the lavender eyed Genin. "Answer the question correctly and I'll give you my bell." The blue haired Shinobi added.

"The Hokage-" Boruto answered immediately as a sudden low kick interrupted his sentence forcing him to jump.

"That's your first strike." Asuma declared.

"Strikes?" Boruto questioned.

"Every time you guess incorrectly, I'll go after you that much more intensity." Asuma clarified as he gave a few playful swings of his flying swallow to show the chakra extension on the blade would be a part of his first strike.

"The Fire Daimyo." Boruto guessed once agan.

Asuma backs off with both hands behind his back.

 _I can't let him form a Jutsu._ Boruto worried tossing another wave of shuriken.

The blue haired Shinobi evades the barrage while continuing to retreat from the Uzumaki.

The lavender eyed Genin rushed towards the Jounin.

 _Fujin!_ Asuma cried out internally raising his permitted hand to his face.

 _Crap..._ Boruto as he used 'feather step' to avoid the emerging high velocity dust attack.

 _With only one hand by my mouth I couldn't properly execute the Jutsu but the fact he could still dodge that is impressive._ Asuma praises as he backs into the direction of his attack placing distance once again between him and the once whiskered boy.

The lavender eyed Genin turns to face his opponent once more, who was once again weaving signs behind his back. _This time I'll strike him with a forward strike when he releases his jutsu._ Boruto decides as he draws near once more.

The Sarutobi first born places his hand on his mouth once more.

 _Now!_ Boruto cries out activating his feather step. As the smoke emerged the Uzumaki boy realizes something was terribly wrong as a flame ignited around the air near his foot. With a fraction of a second decision the boy cancels the Jutsu and the attack; he uses the remaining velocity to thrust against the ground covering himself with as much dirt as possible. A expanding plum of smoke passes over him igniting the grass surrounding him and burning the trees along the edge of the field.

 _Fire realease: Ash Pile Burning!_ Asuma finishes his Jutsu as the he ignites the super heated ash with the spark of his teeth causing the ignition to follow to the cloud of ash settled near the treeline and combusting.

The explosion blows the Uzumaki male from his somewhat buried position sending him flying forward. Boruto's eyes grow wide as a droplets of saliva fly from his gaping mouth as his launch was intercepted by the fist of the Sandaime's firstborn jabbing itself into his stomach. The Nanadaime's first born's eyes seemingly become dimmer indicating the descent to unconsciousness.

"You think I wouldn't notice a wind element based Jutsu? That's one of my own element in case you were wondering." Asuma divulges. The blue haired Shinobi retracts his fist and takes a few paces in the other direction. _Does it really have to be like this?_ Asuma asks himself as he recalls the conversation with Kakashi earlier that morning. _Just what is going to happen to these kids that they need such rough preparation?_ The Sarutobi frowned. _I mean if you think about it the second Boruto ordered his sister out of the battlefield in a test involving_ _ **two**_ _Jounin combatants restrictions or not... it should have been an automatic fail._ He began to scold his decision to continue. _Just after I got over telling him how my goal is to defend my 'King', I do that to a Genin?_ Asuma grimaces.

 _Onii-san!_ Himawari cries out from behind a nearby tree. The Uzumaki female clenches her fist seemingly trying desperately to summon the courage to act. _I-I want to help Onii-san!... but... I'll probably just end up a bother for him... won't I?_ The girl concludes sorrowfully.

The blue haired Shinobi begins to sigh as a sudden sense told him to immediately turn to face the Uzumaki once more narrowly dodging having the wire tying his bell to cut.

 _Keh... I was close..._ Boruto sneers at his failed attempt to obtain the bell.

 _He's still able to wield his sword after that?_ Asuma gawks at the Uzumaki male before him.

"This is ludicrous I gave two of the most logical answers to your question, subtracting the possibility you're just trying to throw me off. Thus getting me focus on a fruitless attempt to take the bell while you eliminate me... All I can conclude is that question is just some nonsense I'm probably not gonna get..." Boruto spat as he stood with one knee on the ground and his sword extended towards the previous location of the bell. "My dreams may be impossible, but I assure you it's not through lack of determination. Compared to my ultimate goal, these tests are nothing. Not this test, not you, no Hokage, or any other damn idiot is getting in my way of **my** future!" Boruto declares as a sudden wave of chill kills off all the remaining embers.

The blue haired Jounin stands shocked by the statement for a few seconds before breaking into a load laughter.

"What's there to laugh at!" Boruto demands.

"Up until now I've been second guessing myself over this test Kakashi dragged himself into... I'm not usually one to go out of my way unless necessary, so for me to be here seemed nuts to me. Not to mention when I saw what type of test this was." Asuma began. _But now I see you are definitely not a 'King' anymore. Now lets prove it!_ He cheered excitedly to himself. "You showed some good confidence just now... So let's see if it's talk or if you will really pass this test." He mocked.

"Keh... all you idiots are the same. Guess there is no choice but to prove it to you is there?" Boruto grinned for the first time since the start of this test.

 _Go Onii-san!_ Himawari cheers for her brother from beyond the sight of both Shinobi.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well I was planning to do the entire test in a single chapter... but apparently the story disagreed with me lol... I apologize for leaving you all in a cliff hanger as I generally try to avoid it. That brings part one of the test to its closure. Sarada learns of Kakashi's sharingan, Boruto meets a possible outcome of himself (just like Naruto had Gara), and we learn a little bit more of the nature of Boruto's goal.**

 **I am eager to hear some feedback of the combat since I don't have much experience. I understand if some would expect more or less from the future children, so please voice your opinions. I at least intended for this test to be quite the degree more difficult than the previous bell tests of team seven and again I'm still testing out the water with combat. I can understand some criticism of the test severity, but I wanted to use that as indication of how ruthless things will get for the protagonist from this point on.**

 **So with apologies for lateness out of the way I hope you all have a wonderful time of day. Please follow, fav and most importantly REVIEW!**


	19. Story status update

**(A/N): Hello everyone! First off let me apologize outright for any of you hoping this is the next installation in my story although I am here to tell you its coming soon. I was actually planning to release it this week, but my work schedule got to me before I could finish. I can safely estimate I am about three quarters of the way through and am deeply saddened I could not wrap it up this week. This update is mostly to assure you all that this story is still very much alive and to address the reviews, which were devouring a sizable chunk of room.**

 **At the risk of sounding like I am making excuses for myself I am going to come forward to say that the length of this next chapter is a very important factor in this delay. It is very difficult to pump out chapters of this size at my current writing ability, and in the future will be taking measures to assure it does not happen again. Unfortunately, as some of you may guess this is going to mean something I've desperately been trying to avoid, cliff hangers. The fact is some parts of this story even in a focused singular event with my pacing are going to far exceed the length limit of the chapters I am currently capable of writing effectively. Now after some reflection I felt this will beneficiary to all of us as it would allow me to update sooner with smaller, easier to manage installations. I apologize for this since I don't agree with the idea of laying down cliff hangers to 'build up anticipation' (not that I'm accusing anyone else this is just a general sentiment of mine). I feel that if your work is compelling enough it doesn't need to cut off the tempo of a story to force readers to come back merely to figure out what happened.**

 **Well that's enough of my personal discontent. On the positive side of things this chapter is shaping up to be a meaty 250% larger than the average update. A poor compensation for the over four months wait I've made you all suffer for, but it's all I really have. I was mulling over just releasing the amount I've already written, yet doing so after already denying you all an update for all these months only to leave you in a cliff hanger awaiting yet another update to finish off this singular event felt too cheap. On the other hand dropping this in here without any new content may be perceived as worse and to those of you that do I apologize. Finally, let's commence with the REVIEWS!**

 **Enigma:** I wouldn't really say Himawari is more talented than Sarada or Boruto. I'll hand it that she may have natural gifts that will be demonstrated later, but remember the only example of Himawari was during duress. The way I see it there is threshold of pressure or stress Himawari must face before she can bring those innate abilities to the surface as she showed in the short story. Boruto is indeed responsible for his overprotective nature towards her, but there is also a problem with self perception. Himawari doesn't see herself as powerful, and she is overly sympathetic of other people's feelings; she senses Boruto is scared of having her in combat, and she is reacted towards that sentiment.

I've expressed that I have difficulty with cutting down the work. It's not that I am particularly unwilling, but I have difficulty determining what is necessary and what isn't. You need to be more specific point out what parts are unnecessary and explain to me why that is. I need to understand to avoid repeating those mistakes.

[fiddles fingers uncomfortably] I was really hoping that wouldn't be pointed out. I've been trying to avoid writing in first person, yet I also do enjoy showing character perspectives. In essence I have been using a third person perspective while simultaneously narrowing the focus to a single character. That shift occurs with every dialogue change. That's the way I separate the paragraphs in the work it's whoever we will hear talk, hear think, and be told what they see. Again I need to concrete instructions **I would really appreciate this being carried over to PM so we can have more extensive dialogue on this.**

 **AirNaruto45:** Depends what you mean by 'let in on this'. She will be introduced, but I wouldn't expect her to figure out the truth of the future children at that time.

 **Uchiha: MeNikki:** You pretty much hit the nail on the head on this one. Sarada and Boruto were split apart because their goals are different. Sarada went for Kakashi due to her desire to learn the truth of her past, while Boruto rushed to defend what he felt a threat to his sister. Boruto underestimated Asuma and is paying the price for it. Asuma in all actuality is very intelligent, but perhaps even more dangerously, Asuma is always calm and perceptive allowing him to face even opponents far above him in ability. What else would you expect from someone who mentored Shikamaru and left him with such a sense of respect towards him. Both Boruto's and Himawari's styles are gentle fist based; the former just has more exposure to different styles since he is already a Genin. So the ban on inherit styles cripples Himawari more than Boruto; especially since she is younger and smaller physically to everyone. I'll try to update quickly.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** I tried my best to raise the bar, but alas I still don't think I'm making this fanfic quite as skin tinglingly intense as I want to. I'll keep trying, but I also have a comedian inside me that likes to crack the tension.

 **Reading Pixie:** Glad to hear it.

 **KHB123:** You're only getting one response okay? I had to reform it due to people disliking it, but at heart Boruto doesn't understand the how other could have ill towards his father despite his personal gripes. I try to emphasize the difference between Sarada and Boruto whenever I can especially when it comes to their relationship with their fathers. Oh you'll know.

(o.0 you caught up quickly... or maybe I just read slow...) I'm sure there are quite a number of people rooting for them to pass this exam. New faces, new interactions, and progression to be had further ahead? Yeh, I can see that. Its true that Boruto is already acting out the answer, yet he still lacks the basis for the general answer since Himawari is one of the few people Boruto cares for. You and her both... The Sharingan slip would indicate her as an Uchiha, which would have Sasuke **_very_** interested in finding out her origins. For Sakura the realization that she is her daughter would need a more carefully played out leak of information. Everyone is certainly rooting for the little bluenette.

 **Alica Spinet:** Boruto is his name we as an audience know that, however when I was originally forming this fanfic the Boruto movie hadn't come out with and there was still the back in forth between translators writing Boruto or Bolt. Bolt to me means Usain Bolt the fastest man alive but... meh. You aren't wrong in age Himawari is still an academy girl only assuming the rank of Genin due to the need for it in the Chunin Exams. I have it planned so-far to at least the valley of the end first Naruto-Sasuke fight. This fanfic is based after the Boruto movie, but be aware the fanfic itself began before I saw the Boruto Movie by a few chapters. I have made some decisions based on the way I had planned this fanfic to develop so we have things like a purposefully OC Boruto as I envisioned him differently to his actual portrayal. I have a different idea for how Boruto should act, what his goals should be, and his destiny than I imagine Kishimoto had when creating him. He also has the Byakugan at this point. I'm glad you are enjoying the fanfic and I hope to see more of your REVIEWS in the future.

 **Guest:** Well I screwed the pooch on that one... fawk... Are you aware of any ranks in Jounin that would indicate someone as more skillful? Since I rank Jounins like Kakashi tiers above the bog standard Jounin that we see dying in the story.

 **Guest:** I will correct any grammar error that is pointed out to me.

 **Aki:** Si, estas correcto.

 **Kyoko:** El problema es que Sarada no tiene las mismas capacidades que Naruto. Ella tiene algunas ventajas sobre el, como el Sharingan, pero no tiene la resistencia y chakra para hacer uso de las mismas technicas. Ella tiene un estillo modificado. Pero todavia se puede esperar algunas tecnicas de gran alcance en el futuro.

 **RememberMe-soon:** He certainly been lead to think believe some things that fly in the face of the reality (Naruto not exactly helping with misinformation either). But on some truths I feel it's more that he isn't coping well with what he does know and neglects the small picture (the lives and feelings of others, which we see from early in the story him struggling to understand). Quite a few people on the Hima-stronk bus, but I can't really say much myself since I'm included; I just have a different idea how her tale should unravel. Sarada is a very unique character to me, and I can only hope to properly portray her.

I'll be honest with you I read that as "Itachi kills off Sarada". And had a moment I shot a devilish glare up to my right, but then I was like "But I already have a future child I plan to kill off- [This message has been redacted by the Mexican Gestapo]... Oh did I say kill?! N-no I meant... [flees].

 **Guest:** Because when I started this fanfic I felt Boruto should be more classy considering his background.

 **Guest:** I noticed...

 **Meep:** It's been done already... to an extent.

 **Peter Kim:** That's because Gentle Fist works on an entirely different mechanism than brute force; it attacks the organs directly by targeting you chakra network. You can't build up resistance in your internal organs with training so future Naruto is no different than past Naruto (although the fact Himawari knocked him out cold was probably more due to shock or surprise since Neji's attacks didn't do that to him). I've already addressed in this fanfic how I had altered Boruto in several ways; one of them was give him the Byakugan. Oh I have no doubt all-out-Himawari could kill Asuma since it would be a surprise, and he wouldn't use lethal force to stop her. But wouldn't be kinda dark to kill of a character like that after the tragic death he already experienced in canon?

 **Somebody:** It seemed many disliked his speech pattern, so I changed it. His eyes are lavender but that isn't anything conclusive there were some people with similar eyes in a Naruto movie. It's probably more suspicious than I gave credit for though.

 **NarutoXHonoka:** In the anime there are times his hair looks blue to me, It's the same with Asuma. Maybe I just have a hard time telling. I felt the story would be more interesting with Boruto having the Byakugan, but at that point the movie hadn't come out so no one was sure if he had it or not.

I already use slanted words to indicate thinking, so I'm not sure I would be able to do that. I'll consider labeling the flashbacks though, use the lines between texts to alert you of changes in setting as I usually give a description of the setting in either the first or second paragraph.

I use titles when I can think of one. I know Orochimaru had a lot of background in genetic science,but that never made itself clear if the village had that technology or at the very least they never showed it in the start of the story.

They learn about the Konoha history but Naruto series only takes place over four to five years. They highlight important events to the current peace of the Shinobi villages. It wouldn't surprise me if most of that knowledge isn't given in exact details. After all most the history in Naruto isn't something that even Sakura seemed to know just by going to the academy. Boruto knows of the attack on the village by Orochimaru he hints at it during his conversation with Sarada later on. The real question here is would he risk changing something as major as Orochimaru's invasion of the leaf? Boruto's singular goal is to try to get themselves back home.

Kakashi is just giving the difficulty level of the mission since an actual mission would leave a paper trail. He was trying to make it clear how serious the situation was.

But Boruto and Sarada also lack the Tenseigan, Rinnegan, Bijuu chakra, or inherited memory. They aren't Ashura and Indra's reincarnations since Sasuke and Naruto are still alive. They are participating in the Exams as a way to make a seemingly public appearance and gain familiarity to the people of the village. They are using the relative commotion of the Chunin Exam to sneak Boruto and his team into the village while everyone is too busy to look too closely.

It has only been a few days since Himawari arrived in the past so there is still plenty of commotion, but Its likely she would be more curious than Boruto. She would also have a substantial interest in Neji I'd imagine.

You know... at this point I really could care less for their actual hair style. I always thought and interpreted Asuma and Sasuke's hair as blue and that's just what we'll go with. Although I'll probably indicate a darker blue. I've seen the video, but giving Boruto sometihng like the Tenseigan seems a little to fanatical for the current point in the story.

 **NaruHinaBoruHima:** The link comes from Hinata's water elemental Jutsu affinity. Not that I can really recall any instance she's made a very open use of.

 **Writingnerd291:** I have failed you, but I will try my best to fulfill your desire next week.

 **Black' Victor Cachat:** Thank you, I tried to have their first impressions seem realistic.

There is definitely some elements of admiration to this fanfic, and I do try my best to throw in amusing interactions whenever I can come up with something.

I was pretty unsure about how that chapter would be received thank you for the praise.

It would hardly be 'HIMAWARI' without some shenanigans. Especially after I saw how many were looking forward to her arrival.

We all care for our children even if we don't really have experience being part of a family.

I tried to portray Asuma appropriately, to show anything less would not only be insulting to him but to the work itself.

 **Sourceplaysmc:** You'll what boya?! Come at me bruh! ;p

 **Konohamaya Uzumaki:** Thanks for the complements I was worried even back when I was writing this that I was tapping into a saturated market; comments like this really help me find the confidence to keep writing. I'd imagine so, but then again who wouldn't look forward to interaction gold like that?

 **Capturinggod200:** I'll concede to Naruto not being as main a character as I was initially thinking. Himawari and Sarada will be involved more as the story unfolds, but Boruto will probably remain focused on as his development affects the story more compared to the others. That and he fancies himself a shot caller thus has hogged most of the early screen time as we try to hammer out some ground rules for the future children. This will change over time as Sarada and Himawari start to make their own choices.

 **(A/N): Well... If that wasn't the longest REVIEW feedback section I had to write. One that I hope is more the beginning of a new trend rather than the culmination of circumstances. There isn't much plot discussion or clarification to be had as we stopped the battle halfway. That's all for now; we'll hopefully be seeing each other again next week.**


End file.
